


Under The Willow Tree

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: Avenged Sevenfold- minor, My Chemical Romance, The Used- Minor
Genre: -POSSIBLE TRIGGERS!, Beating, Bullying, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dubiously Consensual Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Murder- implied, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rescue, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: When Gerard goes to sleep at night, the last thing he wants to do is wake up in the morning...or at all.When Frank and his mom arrive in Belleville New Jersey, the last thing he's expecting to do is fall in love.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. So I originally had this on MCRFF, but as that site seems to be slowly dying, I've decided to move some of my slightly better fics over here.
> 
> This is one of my earliest solo fics, so it's not the best, but I'm editing it for spelling, grammar etc as I go, so hopefully it's not too bad.
> 
> If you like this, please comment. If you have constructive criticism, please comment. IF YOU JUST WANT TO LEAVE HATE, THEN FUCK OFF SOMEWHERE ELSE CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!...thank you.
> 
> Anyway, now on with the fic...I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

Gerard didn't have a normal home life. Gerard had an older brother called Mikey, who hated him as he put it; "with the fire of a thousand suns!", he didn't remember his mother, and he'd never met his father. The man that Gerard had grown up calling "Dad" was not his dad...Terry was Mikey's dad, who the boys' mother had cheated on, resulting in the unexpected, and unwanted arrival of Gerard.  
After 6 years of abuse at Terry's hand, because of her little indiscretion, she left, walked out in the middle of the night leaving Terry and the boys alone.  
Up until that point, Gerard's life had been fairly normal; get up, breakfast, get dressed, school, home, dinner, bath, bed...rinse and repeat. Normal, see? But from the moment she walked out the door, his whole world turned to shit.

* * *

"GET YOUR FAT ASS UP AND GO TO SCHOOL, YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!" 

Terry screamed down the stairs.  
Gerard groaned, rolling over and cursing under his breath. Why did that man have to be such an asshole _all_ the time?...wasn't that tiring? 

"Coming." 

He called back, though it was highly unlikely that Terry had heard him, what with his face being buried in his pillow, oh and the fact that he probably didn't even wait for an answer before walking away, muttering curses and wishing the boy downstairs would just curl up and die.  
Gerard dragged himself painfully to his feet, and winced at the many cuts and bruises that littered his pale skin. He pulled on a ratty but clean pair of jeans that on anyone else would've been skinnys, but on him we're verging on baggy, an old Green Day tee, and an even older, threadbare but somehow still warm, Misfits hoodie. Finally he stuffed his feet into a worn-out pair of Converse that had been Mikey's, but he'd out grown them and Gerard had rescued them from the trash. They were a size or two too small for Gerard, but when you have nothing...

Stomping up the stairs, out of the basement, Gerard hesitantly opened the door into the kitchen, scared as usual about what kind of greeting he'd receive today. To his relief he found the small room empty, and took his chance to grab something to eat. Quietly slipping across the room, he reached out towards the fridge, but just as he started to open the door, a large hairy hand crashed into it, wrenching it from his fingers and slamming it shut. 

"Who the fuck said you could eat?" 

Terry growled in his ear. Gerard quaked in fear. 

"Fat little fuck." 

He muttered, before raising his voice again. 

"Fuckin' emo faggot like you don't deserve food!" 

Then the older, heavier, and much stronger ma, punched Gerard in the gut, doubling the weaker male over and causing him to hit the floor with a thud, arms wrapped around himself and tears sliding from sunken eyes. 

"Get up freak. Go to school." 

And with a sharp kick to Gerard's ribs, Terry walked away.

Laying on the cold linoleum, shaking and sobbing, Gerard didn't hear when Mikey walked in. 

"Well, well..." 

He chuckled.

"Guess dad got to you first today..." 

Crouching down at his side, Mikey grabbed Gerard's chin in his hard grip, lifting his face up to meet him eye to eye.

"You worthless piece of crap, why don't you just do us all a favour and just kill yourself...huh?..." 

He spat before throwing the frightened youth back to the ground.

"Go on, put us all out of our misery..." 

Then he stood and walked away, pausing in the doorway and turning to say, over his shoulder.

"By the way, I just confettiied your room with the homework that you spent all night doing. Good luck explaining that to your teachers." 

Laughing loudly, he picked up his school bag and headed out the door.

Gerard groaned, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees and fighting back a wave of nausea, not that he had anything to bring up of course, but he didn't fancy coughing his lungs up on the kitchen floor thank you very much. Hauling his ass up, Gerard used the counter for support as his head spun slightly until he finally regained his balance. He figured that Mikey was probably telling the truth about his homework, but he returned to his room anyway, to get his school bag, sketch pad and pencils, that he kept hidden just in case. On reaching the bottom step Gerard sighed, his chin dropping to rest against his chest, as slow tears fell down pale cheeks. It was just as he'd imagined...tiny bits of paper, formally his history assignment, were scattered across the floor. 

"Well, that's detention." 

He whispered bitterly, before retrieving his bag and art supplies from their hiding place, and leaving for his day at hell.

Gerard had nearly a mile to walk, alone in the cold. Mikey had long since left, he had his own car and would go pick up his "gang" on the way to school. Gerard never got a lift, not that he'd accept it if they offered. The one and only time that Mikey gave him a ride, Gerard had ended up beaten and bloody, in a field two towns over...naked. Never again!  
Today, he might just have said "yes" to a lift, it was just that cold, but he never got the opportunity, and so he began the long trudge to school.

When he eventually arrived, he realised that there was still a good hour before first bell, and decided to visit his favourite place in the world. Walking past the school gates, Gerard headed into the small park, abandoned now for several years, the play park rusted and forlorn looking, he _knew_ he had this place all to himself...after all, who would want to go there?  
Towards the back of the park, behind the jungle jim and broken swing set, stood a tree, a weeping willow, it's long low branches hanging to the frozen ground and creating a den of sorts, a hiding space that Gerard had used on many occasion when running from Mikey and his gang. Crawling in there now, the physically and emotionally exhausted boy curled in on himself, pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his thin arms around them, burying his head, and crying.  
If only he had a friend to talk to, even just one, then maybe he wouldn't feel this way, maybe he wouldn't feel like dying. So many people had told him that killing himself would be for the best, and he was beginning to believe them.  
Sobbing, shivering from the cold, curled up into a foetal position, Gerard slowly drifted off to a fitful sleep, not worried in the least about the prospect of missing school...because of course, who needs school when you plan to die tomorrow?

* * *

"FRANK!!" 

Linda hollered in his ear, causing him to wake with a jolt, jerking backwards away from her loud, intrusive voice and promptly fall off the edge of his bed onto the floor with a grunt. It also caused his mother to collapse into a fit of giggles, as he peered up over the side at her, mumbling something about her being a "fucking child" and rubbing his newly sore ass. When she finally got ahold of herself, she told him the reason for her somewhat unconventional wake up call. 

"Frank..." 

She began, still trying to quell her laughter.

"I know we got here real late last night, and you haven't had that much sleep, but you start school tomorrow..." 

Frank groaned at this, burying his face in his hands.

"...so we should really go get your schedule and books and stuff today, make sure you've got everything you need?" 

She suggested, a hopeful smile tugging at her thin lips. He raised his head to look at her expectant face, did she really want to do this now? He'd just woken up, after a 14 hour drive that had them arrive at their new home in lovely, sunny Bellville (can you say "sarcasm"?) at the ungodly hour of 3am, and then they'd still had to make their beds before they could sleep. What time was it even? Frank picked up his phone from the floor next to him, pressed the on button and squinted at the small clock, 11:47am! Well, he'd had more sleep than he thought he had. Franks mum cleared her throat, regaining his attention. Oh yeah, she was waiting for an answer.  
Planting a wide grin on his face, Frank nodded.

"Ok mumma, give me a few to get dressed? Maybe get something to eat?" 

He wheedled, giving puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist.  
Smiling back with something like relief that she hadn't had to force him to go, Linda nodded happily, standing up and heading towards the door.

"I'll give you half an hour. Have a shower Frank, you stink..." 

She giggled, ducking out the door quickly as Frank's left shoe became a missile, then sticking her head back in the room...

"Pancakes?..." 

Frank grinned, nodding furiously.

"They'll be ready in 15, get in the shower." 

She smiled, disappearing again, Frank listening to her soft steps as she headed down to the kitchen.  
Frank yawned and stretched, pulling himself up off the floor and heading for his small bathroom. Huh, all his stuff was unpacked already. His shampoo and body wash, his hair gel and eyeliner, his mum had even dug out his best black towel, though he knew for a fact that it had been in the bottom of one of his unlabelled boxes, and she would've had to route around through a load of his other shit to find it. God he loved that woman. She must've got up early to unpack. He would've helped if she'd asked, but that was just how she was.

Frank grinned as he stripped off the Black Flag t-shirt and plain black boxers he'd slept in, turned on the shower checking the temperature, and stepped under the fast flowing water. At least they had good water pressure here, the last place Linda's work had sent them, he'd be lucky if there was enough pressure to feel like he was being pissed on. Frank giggled.

"Golden showers." 

He whispered, making himself giggle more.  
Once he'd finished washing his hair and body, Frank turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing his towel and quickly drying himself. Looking in the mirror above the small basin he smiled, wiping away the condensation to see his reflexion. He looked good, even if he did say so himself. His hair was buzzed short at the sides and bleached white, though he really wanted to dye them fire truck red, and the rest was left longer and coloured black, falling forward to make a kind of fringe thing that, once he'd put the required amount of gel in, would come to a curl just under his right eye. Applying the gel to his satisfaction, Frank next turned to his eyeliner. Yes, he wears makeup...get over it. Picking the short pencil up, he'd have to ask his mum to get him another one soon, he carefully marked each waterline, perfect first time. He grinned, he always _did_ have a steady hand.

"FRANK!...PANCAKES!" 

Linda screamed up the stairs. Frank rushed back into his bedroom.

"COMING MUMMA!" 

Opening his wardrobe, and marvelling once again that all his clothes were not only unpacked, but hung up neat and tidy, Frank grabbed his best pair of skinny jeans and a Smashing Pumpkins tee, pulling them on as quickly as he could. He even managed to only fall over once while struggling into the skinnys, quite the achievement. Then he ran from the room and down the stairs, two at a time, missing the last four all together, and skidding into the kitchen, much to his mother's amusement, as he nearly collided with the small breakfast bar that she'd set two plates of pancakes and strawberries on, along with two large glasses of milk. 

Plonking himself down on a stool, Frank got stuck into his breakfast, though at this time it could technically be called lunch, grinning happily at Linda with strawberry juice running in a thin stream down his chin. Linda chuckled, shaking her head and smiling back as she, somewhat more sedately, ate her food.  
When they'd both finished their meals, Linda took the plates and glasses over to the sink as Frank returned to his room to finish getting ready.

Going back into his bathroom, he picked his wet towel up off the floor where he'd left it in such a hurry to fill his stomach, and hung it over the rail on the wall. Then he brushed his teeth, making sure he'd got rid of any pesky strawberry seeds, and rinsed his mouth with mouthwash before returning to his bedroom once again and rifling through his wardrobe in search of his favourite hoodie, the one with a Halloween pumpkin face on the front, the one Tony had bought him. It made Frank sad to think that he'd probably never see his best friend again, but he didn't blame his mum for them moving, it was her job's fault, not hers. 

Shaking off his sudden melancholy, Frank went in search of his Vans. He found one by his bed but the other one wasn't with it. It took him nearly a full minute of head scratching before he remembered that he'd thrown it at his mother's retreating figure earlier, and when he discovered it laying wedged between the door and an old chest of drawers, he couldn't help but grin.  
Stomping his feet into the shoes, Frank picked up his cell and wallet, putting them in his hoodie pockets, and headed back downstairs to find his mother already waiting by the front door, car keys in hand.

"Ready?..." 

She asked, the smile on her face making her look younger and more beautiful than she already did, and making Frank grin in return and nod his head in agreement. 

"Cool, let's go." 

She opened the door and ushered him out into the cold Jersey air. Frank shivered and hurried over to the car door, bouncing foot to foot in an attempt to keep warm while he waited for Linda to lock the front door, and unlock the doors to the car. Soon they were both out of the icy wind, and in the slightly warmer confines of the car, though it would take several minutes for the heat to kick in, and his mother assured Frank that they'd reach the school long before that happened. She was right, it took just three minutes to reach the prison looking building, and as she parked the car on the road, just past the gates, Frank got the sudden desire to run far, far away.

It wasn't that Frank was scared of school as such, it was more a case of a fear of the unknown. Would he fit in? Would he make any friends or would he be an outcast?...get called names...Emo...Faggot?...Freak?! His last school had been the worst for all that, but at least he'd had Tony there.

"Frank?...let's go." 

His mother was already out of the car, leaning back in to snap him out of his thoughts. Smiling sheepishly Frank complied, dragging himself out of the small vehicle and slamming the door (cos that was the only way it would close properly) then following her towards the school.

Glancing around himself, Frank spotted a rundown play park. He was just about to look away when his eyes caught a small movement. At the back, behind a jungle jim that had definitely seen better days, there was a willow tree, it's thin branches waved in the stiff breeze, dancing and dusting against the cold earth. Frank froze, stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes were drawn to the figure of a boy, curled up and apparently asleep on the ground beneath the dubious shelter of the small tree.

"FRANK?...come on!" 

His mother called from some distance ahead, not wanting to stand around in the cold for too long. Frank turned to look at her, frowning slightly and raising a finger in a "one minute please?" signal, before turning his attention back to the boy. Something about this didn't feel right to him, and he didn't like the thought of leaving the kid where he was. Unfortunately, Linda had other ideas. 

"NOW Frank!" 

She ordered, coming back to his side and steering him away from the park, and on towards the school.

"But mum..." 

He whined, trying to get her to understand why he needed to stay, without actually saying why.

"As you've told me on many occasions, Frank..." 

She sassed.

"... _butts_ are for sex!..." 

Then, grinning like a maniac at her own joke, and at her son's eye role, Linda dragged him off to the large grey building. 

"Whatever it was you wanted to look at, I'm sure it can wait til we're done in there." 

She said, pointing at the school. Oh well, perhaps she was right. Frank gave up his struggles and followed his mother inside, though he still couldn't get his mind off of that boy...he must be so cold laying there.

After they'd got his schedule and book list from the office, Frank and Linda headed back out towards the car. Frank of course was more interested in checking on the boy, but as they reached the spot he'd stood in before, and he looked across the playground, he was surprised to see that he was no longer there. Scanning the park, then the road he was standing on, Frank sighed...nothing. There was no sign of the boy at all.  
Linda was now climbing into their car and calling him over, so with one final look to the tree, he got in, fastened his seatbelt, slammed the door and they were off.  
Not looking back, Frank failed to see the thin boy as he pulled himself out of the bushes, fresh cuts and bruises covering his body. He also failed to see the three boys that were skulking away from the park, and the damage they'd caused.

Gerard really hated his brother sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter coming soon.
> 
> Btw, comments encourage quicker updates. Xxx


	2. Introductions To How Things Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for what poor Gerard goes through in this chapter...well in most of this fic actually, but this chapter especially. There are a few lines detailing rape in this chapter, I'm sorry if this affects you at all. This section is near the end of the chapter and marked with a # at the beginning and end...don't read if you don't want to.
> 
> Otherwise, there are new characters introduced...you decide if you think they're good or bad.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and be safe.
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

 

*BANG*

A car door slammed, jerking Gerard out of a quite nasty dream. Peering through his curtain of black hair, trying not to move too much due to his gut still hurting from his "dad" this morning, he almost felt like thanking the boy he saw, purely for pulling him from that nightmare. His second thought was "Woah! Hot!"  
The boy was a little on the short side, and he was definitely older than Gerard, but standing there now, looking his way, Gerard couldn't help but...wait, he was looking his way?...what? Gerard curled into himself more, trying to hide from the boy with the weird hair, slamming his eyes shut and pretending to sleep. 

A few moments later he carefully opened his eyes a crack, and was suddenly disappointed to realise that the boy was no longer there. Gerard sat himself up and rubbed his tired eyes, wincing slightly as his stomach's bruises pulled and ached. God he was so cold. What had given him the stella idea of sleeping outside on the ground in October anyway? 

"Idiot." 

He muttered, dragging himself out from under the tree. Now where was he going to go? Even without a watch he knew that it was too late to turn up for school, and he couldn't go home for obvious reasons, so what now?  
Sitting on one of the rusted swings, the only one who's chains weren't broken, Gerard became lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear as his dick of a brother, and Mikey's two "best friends", Zacky and Syn approached him from behind.

Suddenly, without warning, strong hands grabbed his shoulders and yanked him backwards off the swing, to come crashing down onto the ground. 

"Fuckin' emo faggot don't even know how to sit on a swing." 

Syn laughed, the other two collapsing in fits themselves. Gerard groaned, putting one hand to the back of his head, his fingers coming away wet and red.  
For the next ten minutes, Gerard cowered on the frozen ground, arms protectively wrapped around his head, knees pulled up to his chest as the three older, tougher and significantly healthier boys rained punches and kicks all over his thin, frail body. As darkness started to close in on him, and tears fell from his empty, blackened eyes, his cries and whimpers began to lessen, and his arms fell limp. That was when Mikey stopped the assault.

"Little shit's had enough..." 

He barked at the other two.

"We don't wanna kill him, just make him wanna kill himself." 

Hearing that, the others started laughing like a pair of hyenas, Mikey quickly joining in, giving his half brother one final kick to the head, then dragging his lifeless body over to the back of the park, and into the woods.  
The three thugs were just about to leave, when Zacky grabbed the other two and told them to wait...there was someone coming from the direction of the school. 

As they watched, hidden in the tree line, they saw a boy. He was quite short, but seemingly older than his hight would suggest, and he was with an older woman, his mother maybe, walking along the side of the road towards a small, old looking car. Suddenly the boy stopped and turned to stare at the playground, a look of...what, confusion maybe? on his face, his mother continuing on to open the car door. He looked for a moment like he was going to walk over, but at the last second, his mother called for him to hurry up and dropping his head slightly, he turned and joined her in the car. 

Quickly the three boys decided to leave, before anyone else came along and caught them not only wagging school, but also with Gerard's unconscious body at their feet. That would not be good.  
As they booked it out of there, Gerard, now slowly regaining the feeling in his arms and legs, crawled his way out of the bushes, just in time to see the car that the hot boy had gotten out of pulling away from the curb, and driving away down the street. 

Gerard flopped painfully onto his stomach, groaning as he landed on what he was sure was a couple of broken ribs. 

"Perfect." 

He mumbled sarcastically, as he passed out once again.

* * *

"Wake up princess..." 

Someone was shaking Gerard's arm. 

"Come on...ya can't sleep here."

"Yatnkdntnotht?" 

Words are hard, Gerard giggled hysterically in his own head.

"What's that princess?" 

The voice chuckled. Gerard groaned as he painfully rolled over onto his back, relieving the pressure on his damaged ribs and causing his unknown if familiar sounding alarm clock to gasp at the sight of his many cuts and bruises. 

"I said...ya think I don't know that?...oh, and don't call me that." 

He huffed, eyes still closed.

"You didn't _used_ to mind it." 

The voice stated. Gerard frowned...there was only one person who had ever called him that...oh shit! Gerard sat up quickly, eyes flashing open towards the older male who was crouched next to him. 

"B-Bert?..." 

Gerard's head swam and his ears rang. 

"Uhhhh." 

He groaned, slapping his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes tight shut again.

"What the hell happened to you Gerard?" 

Woah, he actually sounded concerned.

"What the fuck do _you_ care, jerk?" 

Gerard mumbled, not believing Bert's act for a minute.

"Oh, I'm crushed..." 

Bert feigned, dramatically grasping his chest and forcing a fake sob. Of course the chest grab was kinda wasted seeing as Gerard still had his eyes closed. 

"Soooo?"

"Huh?" 

Gerard finally looked at him again, confused for a moment.

"What happened?" 

Bert prompted.

"Mikey happened." 

Gerard said, miserably, looking down to stare at his shoes...huh...gone. What the actual fuck, Mikey?

"Your brother?..." 

Bert sounded genuinely shocked by this. Gerard nodded. 

"But why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine at this point. They hate me, that's all I know." 

Tears fought to escape from red eyes.

"They?"

Gerard nodded sadly. 

"Mikey and d-dad." 

He almost choked on the name. That man wasn't his dad, and he hadn't even tried to act like one for a long time now. Bert frowned deeply, and seemed to be thinking something over in that nasty little brain of his. Suddenly, his face lit up. 

"You can come stay with me!"

Gerard looked at him incredulously, eyes bugging, jaw almost on the floor. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?" 

He screamed, scuttling backwards on his ass to get away from the now slightly shocked man.

"After all the _crap_ you put me through, you think I'd go _anywhere_ with you?..." 

Gerard was starting to shake now, though even he wasn't sure if it was from cold, fear or rage. 

"If you were the last person on Earth, I _still_ wouldn't go with you!"

"Well, screw you princess..." 

Bert spat, standing back up to tower over Gerard's thin form. 

"It was just a suggestion..." 

Bert turned to walk away, pausing to throw out what Gerard took to be a threat.

"Be seein' ya real soon though." 

And with that, he left. Gerard sighed in relief, _that_ could've been worse. Hey...when the hell did night get here?  
Every inch of Gerard's frail body hurt, and he knew that if he stayed here he'd probably end up dead by morning. Perhaps that wasn't such a bad idea though...maybe he should just lay down under his tree again and go to sleep. Maybe he wouldn't wake up and his nightmare of a life would finally be over...maybe. Pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, Gerard started to think about his life, what did he have to live for anyway? He counted off the things he had...No mother, an asshole for a father, a dick for a brother, no friends, a jerk for an ex, who tried to get him to do stuff he was nowhere near ready to do, then, when he refused, cheated on him...the bastard.

Gerard sighed, his breath coming out in a white fog...yeah, so he was smart, so what?...what did _that_ ever get him? That got him skipped ahead two years and forced into classes with Neanderthals twice his size, _that's_ what. Fucking school! Gerard hung his head low...basically he had nothing worth living for. He shivered, knowing that soon he was likely to freeze to death. Oh well, death by frost bite it was then.

Crawling on his hands and knees, cause he just didn't have it in him to get up and walk, Gerard made his way slowly and painfully over to the willow tree, and curled up into a tight little ball beneath it's gently swaying branches. At least he'd die in his most favourite place...that was something, right?  
Closing his eyes, trying to ignore his chattering teeth, Gerard hugged himself as he began to drift off...whether it was to sleep or into unconsciousness he didn't really know, and frankly, he didn't care.

* * *

_~several miles away~_

"Mumma?"

"Yes, Frankie?"

"Can we drive home past the school please?...I want to check on something."

"Ok Frankie. What do you want to check?"

"Oh...err...just something I saw in the park."

"Ok..." 

Linda thought for a moment. 

"Pizza for dinner?"

Frankie grinned.

"You're the best Mumma..."

It was about a thirty minute drive back to the school from the mall, and Frankie was silently panicking every last one of them, in fact, he'd been pretty fraught since he looked out of the big window just outside Hot Topic and noticed the colour of the sky; white, a sure sign that snow was on its way. And now here it was, and they were still only half way home.

"Mumma?" 

Frankie asked, eyes trained on the softly falling flakes.

"Hmmm?..." 

Linda replied absentmindedly, concentrating on keeping her car on the icy road ahead. Frankie sighed dramatically, causing his mother to glance sideways at him briefly, before returning her attention back to the task at hand. 

"Spit it out Frankie."

Frankie turned concerned eyes her way. 

"I saw something at that park, before we went in the school."

"What was it?" 

With all this build up, Linda was getting curious.

"A boy..." 

His mother quirked an eyebrow at him, silently pushing him to continue.

"He was asleep under a willow tree, on the ground..." 

Linda gasped, turning her head towards him, and nearly crashing the car in the process. Frankie didn't return her gaze.

"He'd gone when we came out but thinking back now, I think his bag was still there, and I'm worried..." 

He trailed off, dropping his eyes to look at his hands in his lap. Linda smiled out of the windscreen, suddenly very proud of her son.

"You're a good boy Frankie..." 

She told him.

"Of course we'll go look, we can't just leave some kid out in this weather."

Frankie grinned up at her.

"Thanks mumma."

They drove on in silence for the next ten minutes until the school loomed into view and Frankie undid his seatbelt, nervously bouncing up and down in his seat. 

"Calm down Frankie, we're here already."

As soon as the car rocked to a stop, he was out and running. He could see him, the boy was back in his position under the tree. 

"Mumma, mumma, hurry up..." 

He raced over and skidded to his knees, sliding through the thin branches and coming to a halt beside the boy. The small figure had his back to Frankie, and was curled into a tight ball. Carefully, he reached out and rolled the boy towards him. Linda reached the tree just in time to hear her son's frightened gasp. 

"Oh god."

Linda knelt down and crawled in next to him, before checking the obviously injured boy for a pulse, as soft snow began to pile up around them. Frankie stared from his mother to the boy and back again. 

"He's alive..." 

She said quietly. 

"Help me get him to the car, we have to take him to hospital."

Without a word, and with little to no effort, Frankie scooped the thin boy into his arms and stood, before leading the way quickly back to their vehicle,his mother picking up the boy's bag.  
Linda unlocked the doors and opened the rear one for Frankie to place the boy inside, but to her surprise he climbed in the back with the boy resting against his chest. She didn't question it, she just got behind the wheel and started the car, placing the boy's school bag on the passenger seat and driving away.

Frankie could feel how cold the boy was, it was radiating off him, so he unzipped the front of his pumpkin hoodie and pulled it out to enclose the boy as well as himself. As he held the boy, (he really needed to learn his name), he noticed just how thin he felt, that was definitely not good. He felt painfully thin, and Frankie found a whole new thing to worry over. 

"Mumma?...he's so thin." 

Frankie whimpered.

"We're nearly there." 

Linda said, finding his eyes in the rear view mirror, and holding them for a moment.  
Frankie turned his eyes back down, and couldn't help but notice how attractive the boy was...yes, he was too thin by far, but he was beautiful, with long black hair and eyelashes, a perfect little pixie nose, thin pale lips, and soft, creamy white skin he longed to touch. Wait, shut up Frankie, the kid's unconscious...you're taking him to the hospital, he might not make it!  
Frankie's stomach dropped at the realisation that there was a chance that he'd never even get to meet the boy, let alone be able to flirt or ask him out. Hell, he was probably straight anyway. 

"We're here." 

Linda called back to him, putting the car in park and getting out to open his door.  
Frankie carried the boy in bridal style as his mother searched for a nurse. Moments later, she returned with not one but three nurses, and a doctor who took the boy from Frankie's arms with a nod, and disappeared through a set of flappy doors. One of the nurses was asking them questions, but Frankie wasn't listening, all he wanted was to know if the boy was ok. How could he fall so hard, so fast? No, it wasn't love...love at first sight was the thing of fairy tales and fan fictions, not real life, but it was like, even a smidge of lust, but not love...no way. After all, he'd not even _met_ the boy yet.

"Come on honey..." 

His mother said softly, holding his elbow and steering him toward the exit.

"They've got him now, time we went home. You still want that pizza?"

Frankie shook his head.

"Not hungry mumma." 

He allowed himself to be lead outside and back to their car. Ten minutes later they were home, in the warm and the dry, and Frankie could only think about how cold the boy must've been, and what drove him to sleep in such a dangerous place to begin with. He hoped he'd have the chance to ask him one day. 

"I'm tired mumma, think I'm just gonna go to bed..." 

Leaning up on his toes, Frankie kissed his mother's cheek.

"Night mumma."

"Goodnight honey, sleep tight." 

Linda smiled, though the concern quickly returned to her hazel eyes as she watched him plod slowly up the stairs to his room.

As soon as he closed his bedroom door, Frankie felt hot tears begin to line his eyes, and angrily wiped them away with his sleeve. He couldn't let himself get attached to a boy he'd not even spoken to, it was only a matter of time before his mother's work meant they had to move away again anyway, and knowing his luck, he'd end up across the other side of the country. No, he would make sure he was alright, and that was it. Now, he just hoped he could stick to the plan.

Kicking off his shoes and wiggling out of his skinny jeans, Frankie sat on the bed and took his cellphone from the pocket it had sat in, untouched all day, and speed dialled a familiar number. It rang and rang and eventually went to voicemail. Sighing sadly, Frankie listened for the beep before leaving his message.

"Hiya Tony...I just thought I'd give you a call, see how you're doin' but it guess you're out or something. You going to party's without me?..." 

Frankie laughed, but it sounded hollow to his tired ears.

"Well, I gotta get some sleep, had a busy day today and I start school tomorrow...ugh...kill me now. I'll try to call you later, talk to you soon. Oh, I got someth..." 

There was a beeping noise and the voicemail slot finished. Frankie hung his head, turning off the phone for the night and sitting it on his nightstand.

"...ing to tell you...but I guess it can wait."

Suddenly he felt so very, very sleepy. Taking off the hoodie, that now smelled a little like the boy, and reminded him a little _less_ of Tony, he lay down and snuggled under his covers, the hoodie scrunched up in his arms, and closed his eyes.  
Within a few short minutes, sleep had taken him over, and he slipped into a land of dreams, where a black haired boy, sitting under a tree, watched the snow fall gently down.

* * *

_~across town~_

"Mr Way?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Oh, hello. Sorry to disturb you so late, but my name is Jasmin Graham, and I'm a nurse at St, Andrews hospital."

"And?"

"Sir, your son was brought into the ER a couple of hours ago, he's suffering from hypothermia, multiple broken bones, malnutrit..."

"Let me just stop you there. My son is sat right next to me now."

"Oh...err...you _are_ Mr. Terry Way?...father of Gerard Way? Correct?"

Terry huffed loudly before replying.

"Unfortunately. Kid's a real disappointment."

"Be that as it may sir, he _is_ your responsibility, and as his legal guardian, you are required to come down, at least to fill in some forms. He _is_ underage."

"Whatever..." 

Terry huffed again. 

"I'll come down in the morning..." 

Then he hung up. 

"Fuckin' kid!" 

Terry took another swig of his beer and went back to watching his movie, not giving Gerard another thought.

* * *

Frankie woke abruptly, as The Used screamed it's alarm call through his cell, surely he hadn't set it _that_ loud?! Nearly deafened, he snatched up the offending device and swiped his thumb across the screen, effectively silencing it, then dropped it onto his bed and groaned. 

"School...fuck my life!..." 

Laying there on his back, sheets twisted around his knees, Frankie rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes and stretched his legs out as far as they could go, which wasn't actually that far, but hay-ho, that's life.  
Untangling his feet from the covers, Frankie swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up, stretching again before yawning and heading towards his bathroom, promptly tripping over his discarded jeans and falling face first onto the rug.

"FUCK!" 

He yelped.

"Language Frankie..." 

Linda tutted, sticking her head around the door, then seeing him on the floor rubbing his sore cheek, she softened a little.

"You ok? What happened?"

Frankie turned his eyes her way.

"I'm fine. My jeans just tried to kill me, no biggie." 

He giggled with a shrug. Linda smirked.

"I think that when items of clothing start trying to assassinate us, we have no choice but to listen to the weird guy on the corner telling us the world's gonna end."

"Killer clothing _is_ the first sign of the apocalypse." 

Frankie grinned. Linda smiled wide.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten. Wash up, eat, then get ready for school..." 

Frankie groaned, the standard reaction of any teenager at the mention of the S word.

"You want a lift in, or...?" 

She trailed off, letting the question hang in the air. Frankie shook his head, smiling softly as he dragged himself back onto his feet.

"It's ok mumma, I'll walk." 

Linda winked at him then disappeared off downstairs to the kitchen.

After washing his face, applying fresh eyeliner and styling his hair, Frankie went down for his breakfast, to be met by the sight and sound of his mother getting quite annoyed at someone on the phone.

"...look...no, I know...I _know_...but we brou...it's just that...no, I understand...really?...oh...I get it...yes, goodbye." 

Linda huffed angrily, slamming her cell onto the counter and apparently not noticing Frankie until he cleared his throat in the doorway.

"Mumma?..." 

He asked in a small voice, he wasn't used to this side of her, and really didn't like it when people shouted anyway. 

"What was that?"

Linda sighed, walking to him and pulling him into a gentle hug as she saw the nervous look in his eyes.

"It's ok Frankie, don't worry. I was just calling the hospital to see if there was any news on the boy."

"And?" 

Frankie's eyes lit up at the thought of him. He hadn't _really_ been thinking about him every waking second since they'd left him there, and he hadn't _really_ been dreaming of him all night either. No, that would be kinda stalkerish. Besides, he didn't even know the kid...he might be a jerk.  
Linda frowned.

"They couldn't say much cause I'm not family, and at first they wouldn't even admit they knew who I was on about..." 

Frankie raised his eyebrows, urging her to continue. Linda sighed.

"They released him about an hour ago."

"What?...no, the state of him! He nearly died! What the hell?" 

Frankie was in shock. Linda wasn't far behind him.

"I don't know the details, they wouldn't say...just something about his dad collecting him and refusing to pay medical bills..." 

She shook her head sadly.

"He sounds like a real asshole."

"I'm suddenly not that hungry." 

Frankie muttered, turning to go get ready for his first day at his new hell.

Half hour later, dressed in black skinnys, FOB t-shirt and the same pumpkin hoodie from yesterday, that still somehow smelled of the boy, Frankie stomped angrily through the school gates, giving off a serious "Don't FUCK with me!" vibe.  
Kids of all sizes moved out of his way, cause even though he was kinda small, he looked like someone that you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of. That wasn't really him of course, but right now he was happy to just be left alone.

After pulling his schedule and map from his messenger bag, Frankie spent the next ten minutes trying to locate his locker and homeroom, which luckily were right opposite each other. He removed his notebook and pen from his bag, and stuffing the bag into the small red metal box.  
There were three other boys in the classroom when he entered, two laughing hysterically while the third poured large amounts of what Frankie guessed was superglue all over the teacher's chair. None of them noticed him as he slipped to the back of the room and slumped into a seat in the corner, mildly amused by the prank they were setting up.

Placing his notebook on the desk, Frankie opened it where he'd scribbled his last note, picked up his pen, and tried to continue the lyrics he had begun writing before the move. Suddenly, two large hands slammed down on the desk in front of him, making him jump and his pen skitter across the page, leaving an ugly black line straight through his words. 

"You're new!" 

One of the boys stated as Frankie turned his annoyed glare his way.

"No...what gave it away?" 

Sarcasm was possibly not the best route to take, considering this boy was about twice his size and looked like he was several years older, was Frankie in the right room?...but right now he didn't give a shit. He was pissed, and God help the next person to cross him today.

"Woah...chill dude..." 

The boy said, putting his hands up in surrender and backing up a step.

"Just wanted to say 'Hey', and check you're not gonna grass on us?" 

He hurried out, indicating the newly sticky chair at the front of the room. Frankie relaxed a little, deciding that they probably weren't about to beat his ass, and offered a small smile, instantly returned by all three.

"Nah, grassin' ain't me guys. You're cool."

They were all grinning at him now.

"What's you're name kid?" 

The tallest, yet youngest looking; a skinny thing with glasses perched at the end of his nose and weird straight hair that poked through the frames at odd angles, kinda nerdy looking, asked him, stepping forward and reaching out a hand. The smaller boy stared at it for a moment, then took it and shook.

"Frankie...you?"

"Hey Frankie..." 

Glasses smiled.

"I'm Mikey, that's Syn..." 

Pointing to the guy who'd ruined his song, who was now lighting up in the classroom. 

"...and that's...ZACKY? What the fuck you doin?"

Frankie peered around Mikey to see what the other boy was upto now, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he realised that Zacky appeared to be taking a piss in the teacher's desk drawer.

"Needed a slash." 

Was all he said, tucking himself back in and pulling up his zipper, before closing the drawer and walking over, offering Frankie his hand to shake.

"Nah, you're ok dude." 

Frankie raised an eyebrow at the man in slight disgust.

"Oh, sorry. I'll go wash up." 

Zacky turned and left the room, just as it began to flood with teenagers. Mikey sighed, turning back to Frankie.

"So, where you from?"

"All over. Ma keeps movin' us cause of her job. Not been one place more than a year." 

Frankie scowled down at his desk, and the abandoned songbook on it.

"Shit. I been here all my life..." 

Mikey replied.

"Hey, you wanna hang with us? We'll show you round, let you know who to avoid and such. What do ya say?"

Frankie thought for a second...they seemed like cool kids, Syn and Zacky might be older than him, he'd have to ask them about that, but they hadn't tried to give him a wedgie, so that was good.

"Ok, you're on."

The boys grinned at each other as Zacky returned from the washroom and plonked himself down in the seat directly in front of Frankie.

"CLASS? Please take your seats." 

A short, middle aged, somewhat messy looking man who Frankie presumed to be their homeroom teacher shouted from the front of the room, as he went to close the door, two giggling girls slipping in under his arm and receiving a few choice words for being late.

"This should be good." 

Syn chuckled quietly, a hint of wicked glee in his voice as he watched the older man head towards his desk. Frankie grinned back at him, but didn't reply.  
Much to all the boys annoyance, the teacher didn't sit.

"Class, we have a new student with us today..." 

Frankie groaned and slid down in his seat.

"Mr. Frank Iero?...Frank? Please stand up and introduce yourself?"

Frankie hated doing this, it was the same every school he moved to, and he knew he'd end up having to do it in every class today, as always. Pushing himself up to his feet, eyes trained firmly on the floor, Frankie figured he may as we'll get it over with.

"Hey, I'm Frankie Iero, I'm 17, I move schools a lot cause of my ma, I like writing music and playin' my guitar..." 

Sweating slightly, Frankie collapsed into his chair, shooting a pissed off look toward Syn as he smirked at the smaller boy's discomfort. 

"Shut up." 

He hissed quietly, earning himself a wide grin he couldn't help but return. Hey, maybe this school wasn't gonna be so bad after all.

"Thank you Frank. Now, attendance..." 

As the teacher started reading out the names, Frankie zoned out, only paying vague attention as Mikey made small comments on some of the people around them.

"...slag...asshat... _total_ grass, steer clear of him...best weed in the place..." 

Etc etc until he was near the end and the teacher read out a name that made Frankie's three new friends snicker like they knew something.

"Gerard Way?...Gerard?...huh..." 

Then he looked toward the back of the class, right at them.

"Michael Way? Where is your brother?" 

Frankie turned to look at Mikey.

"He's sick sir. Won't be back for a week or so." 

Mikey said, completely straight faced, all sign of his previous giggles gone.

"Ok..." 

The teacher marked an absent in his book, then continued.

"Michael Way?"

"Sir."

After he'd finished, the teacher, who Mikey had told him was called Mr. Massey, or Messy as they had nicknamed him, sent a girl from the front row, one of the giggle twins who had arrived after the bell, to take the attendance book to the office, then he headed towards his desk.  
Mikey, Syn and Zacky all seemed to lean forward in anticipation as Messy went to sit down, and if you wanted honesty, Frankie would probably admit to a little thrill at the thought of the prank himself.

It was, Frankie had to accept, pretty spectacular. Messy had sat, and not noticed a thing, which caused the boys to grumble and frown a bit until Frankie quietly reminded them of the drawer, making them all grin again. A few minutes later, the unfortunate teacher was searching for a missing stapler, that later turned up in Syn's bag, and reached into "The Drawer". The resulting chaos, as he hollered in disgust, waving his hand around in the air and spraying drops of Zacky's piss all over the front row, then trying to stand, only to find his pants bonded tight to the fabric of the chair, causing both to go crashing to the floor, had the three boys practically howling in delight, and a large portion of the class joining in, though _not_ the front row, Frankie noticed, giggling softly.

Because nothing could be proved regarding the identities of the "glue and piss bandits", the whole class was given an after school detention, a chorus of groans sounding out as the bell rung and they were dismissed to go to their first class.  
The rest of the day went by without much drama, Frankie's new friends only being in two classes with him, and no one else daring to speak to him after his entrance that morning, though he did notice that the missing Way's name was said during every attendance throughout the day, maybe he'd get another friend when the mystery brother returned.

Lunch was boring, and revolting, some unknown meat byproduct that he felt sure was dog food, probably "Power Pup", and something kinda resembling mashed potatoes. Frankie chose a packet of no-name potato chips and an apple, and went to sit at a table in the corner, alone. The other boys didn't show up for lunch, and Frankie quickly came to the conclusion that they were probably off planning another prank.  
When last bell finally rang, Frankie groaned slightly, remembering he had detention, packed up his things and headed back across the building to his homeroom.

Mikey and the others were, surprisingly, already there. It turned out that their last class today had been in that very room, so all hope of sneaking away and ditching their punishments was quickly lost.  
Frankie flopped into his seat and gave them a pained grin.

"So how was your first day in hell?" 

Syn asked, turning in his seat to look at the now exhausted boy.

"Ugh." 

Frankie grunted, slamming his forehead down against the desk with a bang.

"That good?" 

Zacky chuckled. Frankie lifted his head back up and suddenly grinned, nodding his head towards the doorway and raising his eyebrows so they nearly disappeared into his hair. The others turned to look, as quiet giggles and snickers erupted around the room.  
There, in all his glory, was Messy. He was now wearing a pair of lost property gym shorts that were probably meant for a 12 year old, and his shirt and tie. He looked ridiculous, and in less than a minute the entire class was cackling like a pack of hyenas. The teacher had lost control, was throwing pencils at ducking and diving students, and had to be talked down and lead away by the school's guidance councillor. Class dismissed.

"Well, _that_ was fun..." 

Mikey grinned.

"Let's do it again tomorrow." 

The others fell about laughing, and Frankie decided that he really did kinda like it here after all.

"See ya guys." 

Frankie called over his shoulder as he headed home, grinning ear to ear. Now, if the missing brother would come back and turn out to be as cool as Mikey and co, and if he could find the mystery boy from last night and make sure he was alright...then his life would be pretty much perfect for a while.

"HI MUMMA." 

He shouted as he practically skipped into the kitchen. Linda grinned at her son.

"Good first day then?"

"The best!" 

And for once, he wasn't being sarcastic.

* * *

A couple miles away, Gerard's day was very far from the best.

Gerard hadn't expected to wake up, he hadn't really wanted to, but that's not what was bothering him right now. As he peeled his sleep encrusted eyes open, he discovered that he wasn't in either of the places he thought he'd be. He wasn't in the hospital, which would've been nice, at least he'd get fed there, and he wasn't under his tree, where he could still hold out hope for death to come and take him. But no, peering around groggily, he realised he was at home, and worse than that, he was in his "dad's" bedroom... _so_ not good!

Gerard had only had the misfortune of waking to find himself on his dad's bed twice before, both times after a beating from his particularly drunk dad, that ended with him unconscious. Both times he'd woken there to the horror of that revolting, twisted man touching him and forcing his way into the sobbing, terrified boy.  
This time, as his vision cleared and he shakily took in his surroundings, he noticed that he was alone. Of course, his relief was short lived when he realised that his hands were tied with thick knotted twine to the headboard of the bed.

Gerard could still feel pain corse through his ribs and head, and he wondered briefly if he'd had _any_ kind of medical treatment for his injuries. If Mikey had brought him home, or if his "dad" had found him, then the answer was probably no.

His eyes stung with new tears as he tried desperately to wriggle his hands free, the ropes burning angry red lines into his fragile, pale skin. Footsteps! He froze. Ohshitohshitohshit! Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, trying for the three year old's approach to hide and seek of "if I can't see you, then you can't see me" and quietly wet himself in fear.

The footsteps stopped outside the room, the handle turned and the door creaked open. 

"You 'wake? Lil shiit..." 

Terry slurred. Yep, definitely drunk. Badbadbadbadbad. Gerard heard the intoxicated man enter the room and close the door behind himself, before the faint "zzzvviip" sound of a zip being undone reached his ears. The already broken and petrified teen shook with dread as he felt the end of the bed dip, and his "dad" begin to crawl up towards him. 

"Your fault she lefft...man got needs."

#  
Suddenly Gerard's boxers we're ripped down his thin, weak legs and Terry was pushing the boy's knees up to his chest as he struggled to make it rise and fall, the man virtually folding him in half, then lining himself up and forcing himself violently inside.

Gerard couldn't help it, he screamed, long and loud. He tried not to but it was no use as the man, who was supposed to care for and protect him, slammed into him over and over again. Unfortunately, this just seemed to spur the older man on, making his thrusts harder, his fingers dig deeper into Gerard's slim hips, and his grunts growing louder and even more animal like.  
As Terry finished, squirting his poison inside the boy and pulling out, leaving him discarded on the filthy sheets, Gerard felt darkness claim his vision once more, as he slid back into oblivion.  
#

Terry got up, dressed, and left the room, without a single glance at the motionless figure he left behind.

Down the hall, three rooms away, Mikey had his earbuds in and the volume turned up to ten as he blasted Slipknot. It was a band he wasn't entirely sure about, but Syn had given him the cd and told him to give it a listen, and well, it certainly was good for occasions like this, occasions when the noises in this house were just a bit much to take, and Mikey started to doubt that the way they treated his bastard brother was right. He frowned, thinking about how many times he'd had to play that damn cd lately, and wondered if maybe, he had it all wrong after all.

When the cd ended, he found the house to be in silence again. He could have chosen to go check on Gerard, but he didn't. There had been several times recently that he _should_ have checked on the younger boy's well being, but with his dad's words engrained in his mind, fuck, the man had practically brainwashed him, Mikey just couldn't bring himself to care all that much.

Removing the buds, and turning off the stereo, Mikey crossed the room and climbed into his bed. It was three in the morning and he had to be up for school in like, three and a half hours. God, he was fucked...he'd be living on Pro-plus and coffee all day now.  
Yawning wide, and only giving a tiny thought to the boy down the hall, Mikey closed his eyes and drifted into a _relatively_ peaceful sleep. It was way too late, and he was way too tired to be thinking about anything as heavy as the rights and wrongs of his life... _that_ could wait til tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter coming soon.
> 
> Btw, comments encourage quicker updates. Xxx


	3. A Sleepover With Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have a new character coming to join the party, and the meeting everyone's waiting for...enjoy.
> 
> * * *

 

Yet again Frankie was woken by his overly loud phone's alarm, he'd have to remember to turn that down later, and huffed at the thought of school.

"FRANKIE, BREAKFAST." 

Linda yelled up to him.

"OK MUMMA..." 

He replied, dragging his ass out of bed and out of his room, before tripping on the top step and tumbling awkwardly all the way to the foot of the stairs. 

"Urgh." 

He groaned, rubbing his cheek, ironically the same one he'd landed on yesterday after the whole "killer jeans" incident.

"Oh my...Frankie? Are you alright honey?..." 

Linda fussed, rushing through from the kitchen and dropping to her knees at his side.

"What hurts sweetie?"

"I'm ok Mumma..." 

He reassured her.

"It's nothing." 

Grinning like an idiot, he pushed himself back up to his feet, trying to prove his point and not have her worry, though he couldn't help but wince slightly as he put weight on his left leg, a sharp pain shooting through his ankle. Linda frowned at him.

"You were saying?..." 

She asked, getting up and slipping her arm around his waist to help him through to the kitchen, sitting him down on his stool at the breakfast bar. He grinned up at her. 

"Bacon sandwich?" 

Nodding furiously, he watched his mother move around the room, getting the food ready.  
After they'd eaten their fill, Linda helped her son back up the stairs before leaving him to get ready for school. A quick shower later and Frankie was fixing his eyeliner, pulling on his skinnies and a plain black tee, grabbing his pumpkin hoodie and Vans, and making his way slowly back down the devil's staircase. 

"Why didn't you shout me?..." 

Linda admonished him.

"I would've come help you."

Frankie smiled sweetly at her frowning face.

"I'm ok Mumma, see? I made it...I'm fine."

Shaking her head and sighing deeply, Linda grabbed her keys.

"Well, I'm driving you to school today and don't even think of arguing with me, young man." 

She raised an eyebrow at him, practically challenging him to complain. He didn't, and a few minutes later they were in the car, radio blaring some annoying pop song, and Frankie cringing as his mother sang along loudly with her window wide open. What...doesn't she feel the fucking cold?  
Before the song had even finished, Linda was pulling up outside the gates, wishing her somewhat embarrassed son a good day at school and insisting on kissing his cheek, therefore causing his face to take on the cherried appearance of a ripe tomato...thanks mum.  
Frankie picked up his bag and climbed out of the car, telling Linda he'd see her later and closing the door with a slam, then turned around and came face to grinning face, with Mikey, Syn and Zacky...perfect.

"M-morning..." 

He stammered, praying they hadn't seen his Ma kiss his cheek, and if they had, that they'd let it go. No such luck as they all instantly started falling about laughing. 

"Oh, fuck off..." 

He grumbled, pushing past the boys and heading into school, them following close behind, still cackling like it was the funniest thing they'd ever seen. 

"Can you just...oh, whatever." 

And with that, Frankie joined in.  
From that point, the day went by painfully slow, class after class of boredom, as Frankie yet again noticed that Mikey's brother's name came up every lesson. So, he would have _all_ his classes with the missing boy, cool...well it would be if he were here, and a nice guy.

When lunch came around, and yet again there was no Mikey and co., Frankie grabbed a wilted looking cheese sandwich and a juice box, before sitting himself at an empty table and endulging in a spot of people watching.  
Taking his first bite of the disgusting meal, if you could call it that, Frankie was startled out of his thoughts by someone flopping into the seat opposite him. Nearly choking on what appeared to be three day old cheddar, his eyes watering, Frankie was shocked to find it was a girl.

The girl was pretty with pale skin, shiny black hair tied up in two ponytails, bright red lipstick and bright green eyes. She was wearing black cargo pants and a tight black t-shirt with a white skull and crossbones design, and quite bizarrely, a pair of black and red fairy wings...weird. But as she smiled at him, Frankie couldn't help but grin back. 

"Hi, I'm Frankie."

Her grin now matched his.

"Hi, I'm Sniper."

It turned out that Sniper was quite a cool girl. She was funny and smart and she liked a lot of the same things that Frankie liked. She was into horror movies, and had similar music tastes to him, and she played guitar and loved to skate, and ok, so Frankie wasn't that good on a board, but he could get from a to b, and do a few small tricks, so that was something, right? The two new friends spent the rest of lunch together, laughing and getting to know each other and they basically both decided that, if they had both been straight, they would probably have ended up going out, as it was, they quickly realised that they were both skipping in the rainbow parade and that it was good, cause neither one would end up making a fool of themselves by coming onto the other. Sniper was like a female Frankie, and he hoped she'd get on with his other new friends as well as he did.

* * *

_~time jump, Friday at lunch~_

"Hey, Sniper?"

"Yeah Frankie?" 

She asked, through a mouthful of fries. Frankie giggled at her, making her grin back widely.

"So, I'm supposed to hang with some guys after school, you wanna come?"

"Depends what guys." 

She said seriously.

"Oh, err...Mikey, Syn and Zacky. You know them?" 

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hmff...unfortunately, yes..." 

She huffed, pushing away the rest of her food in disgust.

"Syn's my stepbrother. I can't stand that asshole."

"Oh." 

Frankie didn't know what else to say.

"But if you _really_ want me to go?"

Frankie grinned like a maniac, bobbing his head quickly.

"Yesyesyes!..." 

He squealed.

"It'll be fun, you'll see."

They both giggled as the bell rung and they headed to their respective classes, Sniper going to math and Frankie running off to his art lesson, where the other boys were huddled in a corner, probably planning another prank.

"Hey guys." 

He called as he approached the back of the room. Mikey looked up.

"Oh hey Frank, you still up for tonight? My dad's gonna be out and Syn's got a load of booze, sooo...?" 

He grinned.

"Oh yeah, I'm in...err..." 

He hesitated.

"Spit it out dude." 

Zacky laughed, as he aimed a screwed up piece of paper at some kid's head. Frankie looked at his hands, suddenly unsure about the whole thing.

"Well, it's just...I made a friend at lunch the other day, a girl called Sniper..." 

He waited a second for a reaction, then continued when they remained silent.

"I sorta invited her to join. Is that ok?...I mean, if it's not I can always tell her I'll see her Monday." 

Suddenly his shoes were the most interesting things on the planet, and he felt his cheeks burn as three sharp pairs of eyes stared at him. After a good minute or two, Mikey spoke up.

"Sniper...what, you mean Syn's step bitch?..." 

He laughed, and quickly the others joined in.

"Yeah, no it's ok. She can come, just tell her not to expect any special treatment cause she's a girl. She's a lesbo, you know that right? Ya ain't got a shot with her."

Frankie nodded.

"I know, but she's kinda cool, likes same music and stuff, so..."

"It's sorted then..." 

Mikey cheered.

"Were all goin' to mine after school for booze, pizza, movies and some weed, if I can get holda Bob. Everyone up for an all nighter?" 

They all agreed, then turned their vague attentions to the front of class as the teacher began the lesson.

School dragged, but eventually the final bell rung, and everyone headed for the exit. Frankie's first week at his new school was finally over.

"HEY GUYS." 

He shouted, seeing them standing by Mikey's car...they all nodded at him before turning their attentions back to Mikey's phone call.

"Hi Frankie." 

Sniper squeaked in his ear as she jumped onto his back, nearly knocking him off his feet. Giggling as he hitched her legs up a bit to give her a piggyback ride, Frankie stumbled slightly then righted himself before walking over to the guys.  
When he reached the car, he noticed that Sniper and Syn didn't even look at each other, but the other two were at least polite enough to say "hi". They all piled into the car, Sniper having to sit in Frankie's lap, and they were off.

Mikey's house was a lot further away from the school than Frankie's, but he imagined that it was probably possible to walk it in half an hour or so, not that Mikey would ever have that problem of course.  
As they walked in, Mikey seemed suddenly quiet and nervous, and Frankie couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about this house just felt wrong.  
Syn and Zacky didn't seem to notice, or if they did it didn't bother them, cause within a minute of walking through the door, they were slumped on Mikey,s sofa and had their feet propped up on the coffee table, cracking cans of beer that Syn had apparently had in his school bag all day. 

"You want one?" 

Zacky held up two cans towards Frankie and Sniper, who stood awkwardly by the door. After a moment, they both smiled and accepted the refreshments that were then tossed to them.

"I'm just gonna go check on...something." 

Mikey stuttered slightly, before disappearing up the stairs.

"What's up with him?..." 

Syn asked, only half interested in getting an answer, then shaking his head and grinning.

"Hey relax you two, come sit down...oh no wait. Frankie, there's loads of movies over there..." 

He said, pointing to a cabinet next to a large TV.

"Pick somethin' cool, ok?" 

Frankie grinned and headed over, Sniper joining him to look.  
A few minutes later, after Mikey had returned and they'd all settled down to watch Saw, Frankie and Sniper on one sofa, the other boys all on the other, Frankie started to wonder what exactly it was that was bothering him here.  
The house was messy but clean, and everything looked in order, but Frankie just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had, and he was quite sure that he wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight, that's if the others even intended to sleep at all, and not stay up all night drinking. He wasn't really so certain he'd be up for that.

"I'm gonna order pizza..." 

Mikey chimed out.

"Any requests?"

"Veggie." 

Both Frankie and Sniper said in unison, falling into fits of slightly drunken giggles as they turned to look at each other. Mikey rolled his eyes and shook his head, but grinned at the pair before turning to the others, who said they were fine with whatever and he went to the kitchen to make the call in peace.  
Half hour later, they were all munching on pizza and watching the opening credits of their second movie, and it seemed like Syn had now set his heart on a Saw marathon, as he had insisted on putting in Saw 2.

The evening was pretty much uneventful, they ate, they drunk (too much), they watched horror movies and smoked weed that some boy, Bob apparently, had delivered at about 9 o'clock, Sniper threw up at ten, much to Syn's amusement, and was asleep half hour later, and by midnight, the others were all crashing on the sofas too. That was all except Frankie of course, who hadn't drunk as much as the others and was still spooked by the house.

Sitting in the darkened living room, TV turned down low, Frankie listened to the sounds of the building around him. He could hear the boys all snoring softly, grunting and snuffling every now and then, and Sniper shifting around to get comfy in her sleep. Beyond that though, there was another noise that seemed to be coming from upstairs, and it sounded a lot like crying.  
Being the nosey boy he is, Frankie gathered his courage around him like a cloak and tiptoed towards the stairs. If he woke Mikey up, he wasn't sure what the other boy's reaction would be to catching him snooping around his house in the middle of the night, but right now he didn't really care, besides, Mikey had drunk so much tonight, that it was unlikely that an atomic bomb could wake him right now, so no worries there.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, successfully staying silent and not tripping over to fall flat on his face, cause that would just be embarrassing, Frankie quietly started to climb up towards the dark landing above.  
He could hear that noise clearer now, and it was definitely crying, and coming from the door at the far end of the hall. Suddenly Frankie's tipsy brain kicked into gear and he realised who it must be...Mikey's mystery brother, well he did want to meet him.  
Frankie crept along the dark hallway and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Hello?..." 

He whispered, turning the knob and pushing the door quietly open. 

"What the...?" 

He gasped, eyes wide in shock. There, laying naked gagged and bound to the bedpost, was the boy from the park. The cold boy with the pale skin that Frankie had just wanted to touch but...oh God...this was so bad. 

Frankie crept inside and closed the door, his heart in his throat. The boy was even thinner than Frankie had first thought, and there were bruises over most of his frail body, including one across his entire ribs that was almost as black as his hair, and there was blood...blood and another substance that Frankie didn't even want to think about covering the boys thighs, and the dirty sheet beneath him. Frankie felt sick. Who had done this? 

He didn't think it could be Mikey...the guy could be a dick sometimes...but _this_?...No! No, not Mikey, then...shit, it had to be their dad.  
Mikey had told Frankie that it was just him, his brother, who Mikey had always been kinda mean about, and his dad...so it _had_ to be him. Fuck.

Frankie was still stood just inside the door, trying really hard not to scream, or cry...or run away and piss himself in a corner somewhere. That monster wasn't home but Mikey was, and he couldn't possibly live here and not know what was going on, so Frankie had to keep quiet, and he had to rescue the boy...no, he knew his name now...his name was Gerard, and he was in even more trouble than Frankie had thought before.  
Taking a deep, shaky breath, Frankie stepped forward towards the bed.

Suddenly, Gerard's eyes flew open wide and his entire body jolted as if shocked with an electric current. His breathing became fast and ragged and his eyes started darting around the room in terror.

"Shhh, shhh..." 

Frankie tried to calm him, holding our his hands to show he was unarmed, and came in peace.

"I'm not going to hurt you...I'm Frankie. You're Gerard, right?..."

The boy stilled, his breath hitching in his thin chest. He nodded. Frankie smiled softly and took another step closer, Gerard's eyes growing wide again.

"I'm gonna get you out of here...ok?..." 

Tears started to slide down the young boy's cheeks as he stared up at his saviour.

"I'm gonna get this gag off you first." 

Frankie said, carefully reaching behind Gerard's head and undoing the tie. Once it was removed, Gerard whimpered in relief.

"Th-thank...y-you." 

His voice was so small that Frankie barely heard him.

"It's ok. It's gonna be ok..." 

Next, he set about untying the cords that held his wrists. These weren't so easy, and Frankie almost thought about sneaking downstairs to find a kitchen knife, but luckily, just as the thought entered his head, the knot gave way and Frankie pulled Gerard's hands free.

"Ok..." 

He began, not sure quite how to proceed. Suddenly, Gerard threw himself up into Frankie's arms, clinging tight to him and pulling his knees up into his chest. Hesitantly, Frankie wrapped his arms around the small boy's trembling body.

"Shhhh, shhhh...you're ok. You're safe now..." 

But Gerard was crying so hard that Frankie wasn't sure he'd been heard.

"Gerard?...we need to get out of here."

Sniffing loudly, Gerard lifted his head to look into Frankie's large hazel eyes, then he kissed him. It was just a small kiss, chaste and sweet, but so full of raw emotion that Frankie damn near felt his heart break.

"Th-thank you." 

He whispered, leaning his forehead gently against Frankie's. Frankie could feel Gerard shivering and was reminded of the fact that he was naked.

"Gerard, where are your clothes?..." 

Gerard shrugged slightly, resting against Frankie's chest now. Frankie sighed and peered around the dusty room. There was a chair in the corner, and on it sat a pair of jeans and a hoodie, the same ones Frankie had seen Gerard in when he'd found him in the snow. 

"Just a second Gerard..." 

He said softly, peeling himself away from the sleepy boy, who whimpered and tried to keep hold of his shirt.

"I'm just getting your clothes..." 

He reassured him.  
Stepping away, he picked up the jeans and top and returned to the bedside where Gerard was sat, arms tight around himself, shaking pitifully.  
Frankie helped Gerard off the bed and into his clothes, before picking him up so the boy could wrap his legs around Frankie's waist, and his arms behind his neck, then he whispered gently to him.

"Ok...we're gonna go now, but you have to stay quiet...ok?" 

Gerard nodded, then buried his face in Frankie's neck, breathing hot air on the older boy's skin and making him shiver a little. Frankie carefully opened the door and crept towards the stairs, then slowly descended towards the floor below. He could see his shoes by the door and he already had his hoodie on as it was very cold tonight, but his cellphone was sat on the coffee table, and he'd have to pass the others to get it. He considered leaving it, but he didn't want to walk all the way home in this weather, especially carrying Gerard when he was badly hurt and desperately needed medical attention, so he was going to have to get it and call his mum...as soon as he was out of the house that is.

As he started slowly forward, Gerard shifted slightly in his arms, and Frankie hushed him softly before continuing on. Awkwardly grabbing his phone off the table, Frankie momentarily felt guilty for leaving Sniper behind, but the injured and abused boy clinging to him like a little spider monkey right now was in far greater need of his assistance than she was, and he figured she could get a ride home with Syn anyway. He'd call her tomorrow and apologise.  
Just as he reached the door, slipping on his shoes... 

"What the fuck?...where do you think you're going?"

Mikey...shit!  
Frankie's eyes grew wide and he felt the boy in his arms whole body tense up, fingers digging in and face burying deeper into his neck. Frankie turned.

"Mikey." 

Frank said, his voice tight.

"That's my brother, Frankie...where you takin' him?" 

Mikey kept his voice deliberately low, trying not to wake the others. _Frankie_ on the other hand, felt that they needed to be woken.

"I'm taking him out of here, and you can't stop me." 

He raised his voice slightly, though not by much as he didn't want to frighten Gerard any more than he already was. It was enough though, the boys were awake.

"What's goin' on?...it's the middle of the night." 

Syn slurred drowsily, looking between Mikey and Frankie as he dragged himself to his feet, rubbing sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Nothing..." 

Mikey said, trying to keep his tone normal as he stared daggers at Frankie.

"Go back to sleep."

But both Syn and Zacky were up now, awake and moving to stand behind Mikey.

"Frankie?" 

Syn urged.

"You wanna tell 'em, or should I?" 

Frankie ground out, angry eyes locked onto Mikey's slightly desperate ones.

"Frankie please?" 

Mikey whimpered quietly.

"No! My names Frank! You don't get to call me Frankie anymore, only my friends get to call me that." 

Frankie spat.

"Would someone, for the love of God, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?!?" 

Syn was shouting now, Gerard was whimpering and shaking in fear, and Sniper was waking up.

"Hey..." 

She moaned softly.

"What's all the shoutin' about?"

"Ask Mikey." 

Frankie hissed, still giving the other boy the evil eye.

"Mikey?" 

She looked his way, really confused now. Mikey was silent, angry tears starting to slide from his eyes. Once it was all told he'd lose everything. He'd lose his friends, and he'd probably lose his home...his dad.  
Now, he knew that his dad was a nasty bastard, he'd worked that out a while ago...but he was still his dad, and he loved him.

"Well, if you're not gonna tell them..." 

Frankie began and Mikey shook his head, pleading with his eyes. But Frankie continued, addressing the whole group.

"This is Gerard...." 

He indicated the terrified boy, clinging tight and practically vibrating cause he was shaking so bad.

"He's Mikey's little brother..."

"Half brother." 

Mikey whispered, like that would make a difference to the outcome of this. Frankie ignored him.

"You two know him, right?..." 

He looked to Syn and Zacky, they both nodded though he noted that they didn't elaborate.

"In fact, I'd be willing to put money on it being you three that put him in hospital Monday, am I right?..." 

Again they nodded, Mikey now hiding behind his hands, not wanting to witness this particular train wreck.

"Well, what you _might_ not know, is that their _dad_..." 

He spat the word with venom.

"...refused to pay for his medical care, discharged him against doctor's advice...then brought him back here, tied him _naked_ to a bed and...and raped him."

The room was silent, no one dared speak. The only sounds were Gerard's whimpers, Mikey's quiet sobs, and the *tic tic tic* of the clock on the wall. After what felt like a lifetime... 

"Is this true?" 

Sniper's frighteningly quiet voice said to Mikey.

"I...I..." 

Mikey moved his gaze quickly around the group, fear evident in his big hazel eyes. He'd lost, and he knew it. Frankie shifted Gerard slightly to the right and pulled his cell out of the hoodie pocket he'd stashed it in. Mikey saw the phone and started to panic.

"No...please don't call the cops. Please Frank...please?..." 

He fell to his knees on the carpet, weeping openly.

"Please..."

"I wasn't going to..." 

Frankie snapped.

"I'm calling my mum to come get us...she on the other hand, will probably insist on it."

Frankie looked at the other boys to see if they were going to try to stop him, and saw that they were both staring angrily at Mikey's pitiful form, as he cowered slightly on the floor. Shit, he was in for it...but Frankie couldn't really bring himself to care. Frankie hit speed dial 1 and listened to it ring. After a moment, Linda picked up.

"Frankie? Are you ok?...it's half three in the morning...what's happened sweetie?"

"Mumma?..." 

Frankie sniffed slightly, emotions starting to overwhelm his tired mind now.

"Can you come get me?...please?...I'll explain when we're home."

Linda sighed.

"Of course honey. Text me the address, and I'll be there soon, ok?"

Frankie smiled in relief.

"Ok Mumma, see you soon..." 

Then he hung up and texted the address through, before slipping the phone back into his pocket. Now, he'd just have to wait.  
Hearing Gerard's quiet sobs against his neck, he turned his attention back to the distressed boy in his arms.

"Hey Gee..." 

He cooed softly, trying out the nickname that he'd just come up with.

"We're nearly there sweetie, my Mumma's on her way, then you're coming with me. You're gonna be safe now...I'll keep you safe. Shhh shhh...it's ok..it's ok."

Gerard sniffed, rubbing his face against Frankie's shoulder, then lifted his head a little to look at the older boy through a curtain of hair and tears.

"Th-thank you." 

He said in no more than a whisper, before burying his face once again. Frankie gently kissed the top of his head and held him just that little bit tighter.

"Close your eyes sweetie...I got you..."

A few minutes later, no one having said a single word in the interim, they heard a car pull up outside.

"Well, we're off..." 

Frankie stated, bluntly.

"Sniper, you wanna come?..."

Sniper nodded quickly, pulling on her shoes and grabbing her things, then joining Frankie and Gerard at the door. She couldn't quite bring herself to look at the fragile boy in her friend's arms, she knew she'd just start crying.

"See ya boys." 

Frankie called back to the three remaining teens in the Way's living room and pushed the boys out of his mind, not looking back as he stepped out into the icy nighttime air, Sniper closing the door behind them.  
There was only one person he was concerned about now, and they were currently asleep on his shoulder, snoring softly. 

As Linda pulled her car up outside the address that Frankie had texted her, she only had a moment to think about why he might have called at such a God awful hour, and then...he was exiting the house with someone clinging to his chest, while a girl wearing a tiger-print onesie and army boots followed close behind and shut the front door with an angry bang. Linda swallowed hard. Tonight was gonna be a long night.  
Climbing out of the driver's seat, she moved to help her son.

"Frankie?"

"I'll explain when we get home, ok?..." 

He spoke quietly in the still, cold night...his breath coming out in white, fog-like puffs.

"Let's just get home...ok?"

"Ok sweetie." 

Linda opened the rear door and helped Frankie inside, Gerard shifting his legs from around Frankie's waist to straddling his lap, face still buried in the older boys neck. Meanwhile, Sniper put their bags in the trunk, then slipped into the passenger seat.

The drive back to Frankie's home was quiet and tense, Linda recognising that whatever was going on would be likely to cause some major problems for all concerned parties...and she wasn't at all convinced that she wanted to be involved. This all looked really sketchy.  
As she parked back on their driveway, turning off the engine, a sudden silence filling the small space, she turned around in her seat to address her son, a weary smile on her face.

"Stay put...I'll go unlock the door." 

Then she was out of the car and heading up to the house.

"Your mum's nice." 

Sniper whispered sleepily over her shoulder, Frankie just nodded in reply. A moment later, Linda was opening Frankie's door and helping him out, the frightened boy wrapped tight around him once more, flinching at anyone's touch except for Frankie's.  
They all moved quickly into the warm house, out of the cold, and Linda shut and locked the door to keep the heat in.

"Why don't I get everyone a nice hot chocolate...hmmm?" 

She muttered as she headed for the kitchen, not really waiting for an answer. Frankie carefully sat down on the sofa, rearranging Gerard to sit across his lap as the boy drifted in and out of consciousness in his arms.

"Gerard?...sweetie can you hear me?" 

He cooed in the boy's ear.

"Mhmfhma..." 

Gerard mumbled, too exhausted to make sense right now. Frankie smiled and leaned over to place a soft kiss to the boy's forehead.

"Ok Hun, you sleep. I'll look after you."

Gerard snuggled in closer as Frankie gently stroked his hair, lulling the younger boy back to sleep.  
When Linda returned with a tray containing four steaming mugs of hot chocolate and placed it down on the coffee table for them to cool enough to drink, she observed the silent teens. The girl, who she presumed to be the one Frankie had told her about...Sniper or something...was already asleep in the old comfy chair by the fireplace. Frankie was sat back on the couch with the battered, black haired boy from the park curled up on his lap, and clinging to the front of his hoodie like it was a life raft, and he was lost at sea. What the Hell had happened to him now?

"Frankie?..." 

Linda urged quietly, sitting herself on the coffee table in front of him, beside the tray of drinks and watching as his eyes slowly turned towards hers, soft tears trailing down his face.

"Oh, Frankie." 

She sighed, what had he gotten himself into now?

"M-Mumma..." 

He sniffed, squeezing his eyes tight for a second or two before opening them again to stare down at the sleeping boy.

"Mumma, th-this is G-Gerard...Mikey's brother. Mikey said he was off sick..." 

Frankie shook his head sadly, Linda closed her eyes, believing she knew where this was going.

"He wasn't. Mikey and his friends b-beat him up Monday, before we f-found him. It's not the first time..." 

Frankie's voice hitched, and Linda placed her hand on his knee in a simple comforting gesture. Frankie was quiet for some time and Linda let him be, as he was clearly trying to prepare himself for whatever he had to say next. After about five minutes of deep breaths and racing heart...he continued.

"I couldn't sleep in that house..." 

Little more than a whisper.

"It just felt...wrong somehow...the house..." 

He clarified.

"When everyone else was asleep, I could hear c-crying...from upstairs. Mikey had said his dad was away for the weekend so...so it could o-o-only b-be his brother, and I kn-knew that M-Mikey doesn't like him, so I...I...I thought I'd g-go ch-check on h-him...cause I th-thought h-he was sick..." 

Frankie could barely get his words out past his quiet sobs and gasps for air now, so Linda handed him his mug of chocolate and urged him to drink, hoping it would calm him some. She was actually amazed that the boy curled around her trembling son hadn't been woken up by all this. After taking a few small sips, he handed the mug back, and wrapped his arms securely around Gerard's frail body again before continuing.

"I found him. He was..." 

Deep sobs and fresh tears.

"He was tied to h-his d-dad's b-bed...n-naked..." 

Frankie looked up at his mother for the first time since he'd began telling her of tonight's events, there were hot tears flooding both their faces.

"Bastard...he...he...oh God Mumma!" 

Frankie shuddered heavily as he struggled to remain quiet for Gerard's sake. Luckily, the boy slept on.  
Linda rubbed her hands roughly over her face, breathing deeply and trying to figure out what to do.

"We'll..." 

Her voice broke with emotion.

"We'll work this out."

Sighing deeply, she moved over from her seat on the table to sit next to Frankie, and wrap one arm around his shoulders, pulling him into her side. After a few tense seconds, he relaxed against her with Gerard still curled up in his lap, and soon he was asleep too...exhaustion from the night's events finally taking him over.  
And within another few minutes...they were all asleep...though definitely not having sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter coming soon.
> 
> Btw, comments encourage quicker updates. Xxx


	4. Just When You Think You're Safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and minimal mild smut...before everything goes wrong again. Enjoy.
> 
> * * *

 

When Frankie woke up to cold bright sunlight flooding through the living room windows, blinding him to his surroundings, he was momentarily disorientated. Questions flashed through his mind...why wasn't he in his bed? What time was it? Who was laying on him?...but as his eyes became accustomed to the light, his groggy mind started to fill in the blanks in his memory, and suddenly everything came back to him.  
He was home, his mum had collected him in the early hours of the morning and the boy in his lap was Gerard...oh God. Images of what he'd seen last night spun through his head, making him feel a little sick.  
Looking down, he saw a pair of pretty hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Morning Gee." 

He whispered, smiling softly. Gerard smiled back, pushing his head into Frankie's chest and yawning quietly. Frankie looked around the room, Sniper was curled up in the armchair still fast asleep, and there was no sign of his mum. Just as he thought of her though, she came out of the kitchen, a large mug of coffee in her hands, and tired dark circles beneath her eyes.

"Morning Frankie." 

She muttered, offering him a small weak smile for his. Gerard whimpered and buried his face more, Frankie turned his attention back to the boy.

"Sweetie, it's ok. This is my mum...you're safe here..." 

Gerard slowly lifted his head to look at Frankie. He was shaking slightly, and clinging to Frankie's shirt for dear life.

"It's ok."

Linda sat carefully on the arm of the sofa farthest away from the frightened boy, and sipped her coffee thoughtfully before speaking quietly.

"Hello Gerard..." 

She smiled kindly as he turned large scared eyes her way.

"I'm Linda, you have nothing to be afraid of here. I'm making breakfast, are you hungry?"

Of course Gerard was hungry, he couldn't actually remember the last time he'd eaten it had been so long, but this was new, someone being nice. If he said yes, would he get hit?...would they think he was asking for something?...would they want something in return? Fear and panic coursed through him as he turned wide eyes back up to Frankie's gentle face...he wouldn't hurt him, he had rescued him, Gerard could trust _him_ , right?  
Frankie smiled down at him reassuring, nodding a little, telling him that it was ok to reply.  
Gerard looked quickly between the two, his heart was racing and he could feel tears slipping from his eyes, was it _really_ ok?

"Gee?..." 

Frankie whispered, gently stroking the confused boy's wet cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tears and gaining a small, hiccuping smile in return.

"It's ok, really...you're hungry, I know you are. Do you like pancakes?..." 

Gerard's eyes lit up and Frankie grinned.

"I take that as a yes?..." 

Gerard smiled shyly, burying his face again. Frankie giggled.

"You're so cute..." 

He cooed against Gerard's ear, making the younger boy squirm and blush. Frankie looked back at his mother, who had sat quietly observing her son's interaction with the damaged boy for the past few minutes. She was grinning at him.

"What?" 

He asked, seeing her knowing smile. She shook her head, taking another sip of coffee, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing..." 

She laughed lightly.

"So, pancakes?" 

Frankie nodded and she headed back into the kitchen to start the food.  
Gerard's head was rested against Frankie's shoulder and his fingers were playing with a lose thread on his shirt. He was relaxed and that made Frankie happy. It meant that he felt safe...well safer, anyway.

"Frankie?" 

Sniper muttered from her spot in the chair. Gerard tensed.

"Morning Sniper, you sleep ok?..." 

The black haired girl groaned, stretching out tired muscles. Frankie grinned.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout the chair. You want pancakes?..."

Sniper shot suddenly upright, a massive smile spreading across her lips as her head bobbed in agreement. Frankie giggled.

"Go through and let my Ma know you're awake then..." 

He nodded toward the kitchen door and she quickly followed his directions and left the room. Turning back to Gerard, Frankie realised that Sniper had scared him. The boy's whole body was held tight and still, rigid with fear.

"Shh Shh. It's ok baby, relax hun, no one's gonna hurt you..." 

Softly stroking the boy's dark hair, he placed gentle kisses to his forehead.

Shhhhh."

Slowly, he began to calm down, his body relaxing into Frankie's warm embrace. Frankie knew that there was a long way to go, a lot of tears and pain before Gerard would feel comfortable and safe, if he ever did, but Frankie was determined to help him any way he could.

"Pancakes are ready..." 

Sniper called from the kitchen door, a huge grin on her face. Gerard's whole body jolted at the sudden noise, and he whimpered and clung to Frankie tighter than ever. 

"Sorry." 

She mouthed to Frankie, seeing the younger boy's reaction, before slipping back out of the room. Frankie sighed and gently stroked Gerard's long black hair. 

"Shhh...it's ok..." 

Gerard sniffed and looked up at him with worry filled eyes.

"Shall we go get some breakfast?...pancakes?..." 

The thin boy's stomach grumbled in agreement. Frankie giggled.

"That's a yes, then..." 

Gerard graced him with a small, sweet smile...shy, but happy.

"Hold on tight." 

Frankie whispered as he levered himself awkwardly off of the sofa, Gerard held bridal style in his arms, the boy gasping and throwing his arms quickly around Frankie's neck. Frankie headed to the kitchen, pushing the door open with his foot then quickly stepping through into the warm, sweet smelling room.  
Linda was by the stove, busy putting the last pancakes onto a large serving dish while Sniper was placing plates, forks and a large jug of syrup on the table.  
Frankie sat down on one of the chairs with Gerard sat sideways on his lap, face buried nervously in his neck. The boy was shaking slightly, and wouldn't lift his head when Linda quietly spoke to him.

"Gerard, would you like blueberry pancakes, or chocolate chip?" 

When he didn't answer, Frankie suggested she served him one of each, then he could try them both. Linda smiled sadly at her son, stroking his hair from his face before plating up the food.

"There you go sweetie." 

She said gently as she placed the plate in front of the frightened boy, then turned to dish up Frankie's pancakes...two of each, with lots of syrup. She knew her son.

"Gee?...come on hun, you need to eat..." 

Frankie urged, prying the boy's head away from the crook of his neck. Gerard looked up at Frankie with big, wet eyes.

"Aww baby, don't cry...look, pancakes. Come on, try some." 

Frankie smiled, nodding toward the boy's plate. Gerard silently looked around the table to see Linda and the girl from before with the funny name, both eating pancakes and smiling kindly at him. Was it ok to eat? Really? Looking back to Frankie for some reassurance, and finding the older boy grinning back...Gerard decided to go for it, and turned toward his plate. The pancakes looked really nice and smelled divine, so he tentatively, still expecting to be hit, reached out and picked up the blueberry one in his fingertips and brought it up to his lips. When all he got were smiles and nods of encouragement, he took a tiny bite, pupils dilating as the strong sweet fruit flavour burst in his mouth. A soft moan escaped his throat and his eyes fluttered closed, it had been so long since he'd eaten, and this tasted so good.

Frankie heard the moan and swallowed hard as he felt his dick twitch...really not the time.

Gerard managed to eat all of his blueberry pancake and nearly half his chocolate chip one before he groaned quietly and rubbed his hand over his food swollen belly. Frankie giggled.

"You full baby?..." 

Gerard nodded, resting his head against Frankie's chest and smiling sleepily.

"Ok. Let me just finish up, then I'll take you to get cleaned up...ok?" 

Again the small boy nodded, eyes closed and a content and relaxed smile on his sweet face.  
When Frankie had finished eating, he carefully lifted the sleeping boy, now softly snoring, and carried him out of the room without a word to the two women as they cleared away the breakfast dishes and put on a fresh pot of coffee.  
Walking up the stairs to his room, Frankie was well aware that what came next could quite easily traumatise the boy further, but he knew it had to happen. Gerard needed to strip off and have a shower, cause last night he'd been redressed with blood still dry on his legs. This was not gonna be good.

Reaching his room, Frankie sat on the edge of his bed, Gerard curled against his chest. He really didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful right now, but this needed to be done.

"Gee?...baby?...wake up sugar..." 

He cooed softly, stroking the sleeping boy's hair. Gerard stirred, hands clasping at Frankie's shirt and eyes fluttering slowly open. He looked up into the older boy's eyes with such trust that Frankie almost forgot to breath. 

"Gee, sweetie..." 

Gerard smiled.

"You need to have a shower...ok?..." 

Gerard's face dropped, but he nodded gently. Frankie breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps this wouldn't be that bad after all.

"Ok...so I'll go start the water and get you a towel and some clean clothes, I _think_ I have some that'll fit, and you get undressed...ok?" 

Frankie looked expectantly into Gerard's eyes, waiting for a sign that this plan was ok...that's not what he got. Gerard's eyes grew wide with fear as he clung tighter to Frankie.

"D-don't..l-l-leave...m-me." 

He stuttered out, then without warning, pressed his lips hard against Frankie's, while squeezing his eyes tight shut. Frankie froze. This wasn't right. The boy had been _raped_ for fuck sake, he couldn't take advantage of him in this state but..oh, his lips felt so good. Fuck it!...Frankie kissed back. Gerard's once tense body started to relax.

It was a sweet, closed mouth kiss, firm but gentle, and neither one of them tried to make it more. After about a minute, they pulled apart, (cos ya know, humans need to breathe) and just smiled at each other, their foreheads resting against one another.  
Frankie was naturally the first to break the silence.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby..." 

He said softly.

"Come on, come with me." 

Shifting Gerard so that his thin legs were wrapped around his waist, Frankie stood up and carried him to the closet. Again, Frankie was glad that his mother had sorted out his clothes, though, after a week, they probably weren't quite as tidy as they had been, but he could still easily find his warmest skeleton onesie, and clean pairs of underpants and socks, all without having to put Gerard down. Once he had the clothes, he walked into his bathroom.  
Placing the items on the closed toilet seat, Frankie reached over and turned on the shower, sticking his hand under the flow to check the temperature.

"Ok sugar..." 

He cooed.

"You need to get down and get undressed now..." 

Gerard lowered his feet shakily to the floor.

"I can wait outside if you like?"

The boy's head shook so hard that Frankie feared it may fall off.

"S-stay...please?" 

He whispered, eyes wide and wet. Frankie smiled softly.

"Ok baby." 

Gerard smiled back, then started to undress. Wincing as his grubby clothes rubbed against the cuts and bruises covering his pale skin, Gerard carefully stripped off the jeans and hoodie, leaving him to stand naked in the small room as it started to fill with steam.  
Frankie had averted his eyes the whole time, though he was aware that he'd already seen Gerard in his birthday suit, but he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. Frankie jumped as a small hand touched his shoulder lightly. He turned, keeping his eyes raised to face the other boy. Gerard giggled. What the...? 

"You can't sh-shower in th-that." 

He grinned, pulling on Frankie's top. Frankie gawped at him. Did he _really_ want them to shower together? But Gerard seemed determined, as he fought to remove Frankie's Misfits tee then reached for the button on his jeans.

"Ok sweetie...ok..." 

Frankie giggled, batting the other boy's hands away gently before undoing and taking off his skinnies, but leaving his boxers on.

"Come on, let's get in the shower. It's nice and warm." 

He could see Gerard shivering a little. Gerard frowned. What now?

"T-take th-them off..." 

He pointed at Frankie's Batman boxers. This was such a bad idea.  
Blushing pink, Frankie pushed the thin black cotton down off his hips, and let it fall to the floor. Now they were both naked. Gerard smiled.

"B-bet-ter."

Frankie took Gerard's hand in his and stepped into the warm water, pulling the younger boy in gently behind him. Gerard whimpered as the spray hit his damaged skin and moved closer to Frankie, shaking slightly and digging his head into Frankie's bare shoulder.

"It's ok sweetie...I'm here..." 

Frankie tried to reassure the trembling boy who was now pressed up against him, while simultaneously trying to ignore the fact that the very cute naked boy was pressed up against his equally naked body.

"Err...Gee?..." 

Gerard lifted his head, a pained look in his pretty hazel eyes, a look Frankie desperately wanted to take away.

"We should...err like...wash..." 

Gerard nodded and accepted the soap that Frankie handed him, before starting to lather up his thin body, wincing as the soap touched his broken skin.  
Frankie stood in the corner of the small space, his back against the tiles, and only a tiny bit of water reaching him. He tried to not watch Gerard as he scrubbed at the blood on his legs, but the second he realised that the boy was crying, he _had_ to comfort him.

"Shhh. Baby it's ok...don't cry...you're safe now...I'm right here."

Gerard finished washing quickly, and handed the soap back to Frankie with a small shy smile before rinsing himself off.

"C-can I...w-ash my h-hair? Please?" 

His voice was so quiet, like he wasn't used to asking for anything, which of course he wasn't. Frankie smiled.

"Of course baby..." 

Grabbing the shampoo, Frankie hesitated.

"Why don't I wash it for you?...would you like that?" 

Gerard's eyes lit up as a rare grin spread across his face and he bobbed his head in acceptance, then turned around so his back was toward the older boy.  
Frankie giggled, then squeezed a generous amount of the sweet strawberry scented gel into the palm of his hand and set the bottle back in it's place, before stepping a little closer and putting his hands to Gerard's hair.  
Massaging his fingers through the long black strands, Frankie slowly became aware of a small noise...a moan, coming from Gerard. Hearing this, he quickly started to get hard. Shit, so not the right time. He tried to school his thoughts, tried to think of anything but the beautiful, wet, naked boy, moaning softly under his fingertips. Damn, this was bad.

"I'm...err...I'm done." 

He mumbled, removing his hands and trying unsuccessfully to cover his now quite obvious hard-on. Gerard stuck his head under the fast flowing water and rinsed out the shampoo quickly, then turned around to face Frankie. And that was the moment he saw Frank's...problem. Oh fuck!

Frankie's eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed. He was standing there, buck naked, dripping wet, with an aching hard-on that he was trying to hide...face to face with sweet, timid, _damaged_ Gerard...who was _also_ naked, wet and...hard...WHAT?...Except, he wasn't trying to hide anything.  
After all he'd been through, how could he not be trying to disappear right now? And why was he moving closer?

"Err...Gee?..." 

Frankie's voice sounded high pitched and alien to his ears.

"What're you d-doing?" 

He stuttered slightly, as Gerard reached him and snuggled up against his body, apparently completely ignoring both of their raging boners as if they weren't even there. Gerard's arms wrapped around Frankie's middle as he sighed in content.

"I'm tired F-Frankie."

Frankie leaned his head back against the shower wall and gazed at the ceiling, taking a few deep breathes to calm himself.

"Gee...I need to wash now..." 

He tried to keep his voice neutral.

"There's a towel right there..." 

He pointed to the rack next to the shower.

"Why don't you get yourself dry, then get dressed. Your clothes are on the toilet."

Gerard lifted his head from Frankie's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Don't w-wanna l-leave you." 

He muttered quietly, holding Frankie a little closer. Frankie sighed and was about to say that he would still be in the same room when Gerard leaned in and kissed him. This time, Frankie didn't hesitate. He kissed back straight away, his hands sliding up into Gerard's wet hair, causing the younger boy to moan into his mouth.  
As Gerard's hands shyly explored Frankie's body, from his neck down to his ass, which he squeezed slightly, Frankie jumped, accidentally bucking forward, their hard dicks rubbing together and making them both moan. Frankie knew this shouldn't be happening, but his crazy teenaged hormones were in control right now, and as much as he knew he ought to stop this, he also knew that he couldn't.  
Their kiss grew heated, all tongues and teeth and heavy breaths, as they ground against each other in frenzied desperation until Frankie pulled away, his conscience finally winning out.

"Gee..." 

He gasped, turning his face away.

"..we can't."

Gerard stilled, his hands remaining on Frankie's back as he dropped his forehead against the older boy's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Why?..." 

He whispered, his voice barely audible above the sound of the shower that was starting to turn cold now. He raised his head when Frankie didn't answer.

"Don't you like me?" 

Oh God, he sounded so lost, so sad. Frankie felt ill. After everything this boy had been through, beatings, rape, all of it...he just wanted to be loved...and Frankie had nearly taken advantage of that. Right now, Frankie actually hated himself.

"Oh my God, sweetie...you have no idea how much I like you..." 

He tried to find the right words.

"But you don't have to do this after...after what happened. You need to heal." 

Frankie looked into Gerard's eyes, he hoped what he was saying was making sense. Gerard stepped back, head down, his hair falling in a curtain in front of his face.

"I o-only w-want-ed t-to th-thank y-you..." 

He whimpered, fresh tears shaking his body.

"F-for rescuing m-me."

Frankie gasped loudly, making Gerard look up at him. Frankie was pretty sure his heart stopped in that moment.

"Gee..." 

Frankie was crying now.

"You...you thought I wanted you to do... _that_...as a thank you?..." 

Gerard nodded in reply.

"My God...what have those monsters done to you?..." 

Frankie sobbed.

"Never...you should...I..." 

He couldn't even form sentences now. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"The only way you should ever have to say thank you...is to say it. Never do something you don't want to, just to please someone else. Never..." 

Frankie swallowed hard.

"Do you understand me sweetie?"

Frankie stared into Gerard's eyes, hoping that he was getting through. Gerard sniffed and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. Then he nodded, looking down shyly.

"I did like kissing you th-though." 

He murmured, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. Frankie grinned.

"I liked kissing you too..." 

He said softly.

"Hey...let's get out, water's getting cold."

Gerard raised his head to gaze at Frankie, a kind of relief mixed in with the happy and tired look on his face.

"O-ok." 

He smiled softly as Frankie offered him a hand, which he took without question, then followed the older boy out of the shower and into the bathroom.  
Frankie handed Gerard a large red towel and picked up his black one for himself...he'd just have to wash later, maybe when Gerard was asleep.  
The two boys dried themselves off in silence, Frankie dressing any of Gerard's wounds that needed it, then helped him into the clothes he'd picked out for him. The onesie practically drowned him, but at least he'd be warm.  
Gerard yawned and leaned against Frankie's shoulder as the older boy did up the buttons.

"You tired sweetie?..." 

He chuckled. Gerard nodded, almost collapsing on him now.

"Ok...come on." 

Frankie scooped the younger boy up into his arms and carried him through to the bedroom. By the time he reached the bed, Gerard was already asleep. Frankie smiled and placed him down before turning and walking to his closet to find himself something to wear, after all, he hadn't intended to shower when he went in there, and therefore hadn't taken a change of clothes in with him.

"Nice bum." 

Came a small giggle from the direction of the bed, as Frankie leaned down to retrieve his pyjama pants that he'd just dropped. Straightening up, he turned around, one eyebrow raised.

"I thought you were asleep." 

He scolded lightly, then smiled so the boy wouldn't think he was being serious. Gerard yawned again.

"Don't wanna sleep alone." 

He mumbled, eyes dropping and a light pink blush colouring his cheeks. Frankie grinned as he pulled on his pjs and walked toward the side of the bed.

"You don't have to baby..." 

He climbed into the bed and lay down, Gerard quickly shuffling closer and wrapping himself around the older boy. Oh well, guess he'd shower later. 

"Sleep now sweetie...you're safe with me.." 

He whispered as he felt Gerard sigh and relax against his side.

"You're safe." 

He gently kissed his forehead as he drifted off to sleep. 

Frankie closed his eyes. It was about 2:30pm, but life with Gerard in it was proving to be somewhat exhausting, so he decided that a nap wasn't such a bad idea. As he lay there, waiting for sleep to take him, a couple of questions entered his mind, ones he really wanted answered...  
1\. Was Sniper still downstairs with his mum?  
2\. What happened to Mikey after they'd left? Had Syn and Zacky made him pay for involving them in his dad's mission to make Gerard's life a living hell? Or had he tried to persuade them that he was right?  
Frankie sighed, he would find out the answers at some point, but right now...sleep.  
Soon, both boys were snoring softly, snuggled against one another, their arms wrapped tight around each other's bodies as they drifted into dreams...though unfortunately, not particularly sweet ones.

* * *

When Frankie awoke some indeterminate period of time later, it was to find Gerard sat up awake at his side, with his legs crossed and staring blindly out of the window at the snow that fell onto the darkening town.  
Frankie didn't want to startle the boy, so he quietly cleared his throat as he rubbed his tired eyes and pushed himself upright. Gerard turned slowly toward him, as if in a trance.

"It's snowing." 

He whispered, eyes shining with fresh tears. Frankie wriggled closer and wrapped his arm around Gerard's thin shoulders.

"Then why are you crying?"

The younger boy sobbed and buried himself in Frankie's chest.

"Snow's cold. Don't like being c-cold." 

He whimpered. Frankie held him close.

"Aww, sweetie. Don't cry. You're warm here, aren't you?" 

Gerard nodded, though he still shivered as he clung to Frankie's pyjama top.

"W.-what's gonna h-happen now?"

Frankie wasn't sure how to answer that. He wanted to be able to say everything would be ok, that Gerard could stay here indefinitely. He wanted to say they'd always be together...but in reality, he just didn't know what was to come.

"I don't know sweetie..." 

He murmured against the younger boy's soft black hair, gently stroking it with his fingers.

"But whatever happens, you're not going back there. I swear I won't let that happen."

Gerard lifted his head to look into Frankie's kind eyes, the older boy's tears mirroring his own.

"Ok..." 

He swallowed back a sob.

"Uh, Frankie?"

"Hmm?" 

Frankie hummed.

"I'm...I'm hungry." 

Gerard closed his eyes, for a moment he feared that he'd be hit for asking, it's what Terry always did, but the blow never came. Frankie smiled. This was progress, Gerard had barely even been able to accept food easily before, and now he was asking for it.

"Ok baby...let's go get you fed."

Gerard opened his eyes and smiled coyly. Frankie pulled Gerard carefully into his lap, wrapping the younger boy's legs around his waist, and shuffled off of the bed. Gerard squeaked as he found himself carried from the room.  
As they made their way slowly down the stairs, voices and soft laughter drifted up from the living room...well that answered _one_ of his questions. Gerard tensed. Taking a steadying breath, Frankie whispered softly to the skittish boy.

"Shhh baby, it's ok. It's just my mum and Sniper..."

But Gerard couldn't relax. He wanted to, really he did, but his natural response to strangers was fear, even though it hadn't been strangers who had hurt him, he still found it incredibly hard to loosen up around people he didn't know, and his anxiety didn't help the matter.  
Frankie though, Frankie was different. Frankie made him feel safe, made him comfortable. He could never be afraid of Frankie.

Clinging to the older boy, reminding Frankie of a baby spider monkey he'd seen in the zoo once, Gerard buried his face and tried to regulate his rapid breathing. Frankie cooed to him as they reached the bottom step.

"I got you, you're safe.

Two sets of curious eyes turned their way as they stepped into the living room, all laughter and conversation ceasing but gentle smiles remaining.

"Hi boys..." 

Linda said quietly, noticing that the small boy was shaking, his knuckles white as he gripped her son's neck.

"Sleep well?"

Frankie grinned.

"Yeah Mumma, we did. And now, we're both hungry."

Linda raised her eyebrows, pleased that Gerard would admit to it now.

"Pizza?..." 

She suggested. Frankie nodded happily.

"Ok. You all chill out, I'll make the call..." 

Then heading for the kitchen.

"You're staying, right Sniper?"

Sniper murmured her agreement, and Linda disappeared through the door.  
Frankie settled himself down on the sofa with Gerard sat straddling his lap, his face still stuffed in the crook of Frankie's neck. Frankie tried really hard to ignore the fact that they were both sporting semi's, as their crotches pressed together and Gerard wiggled against him to get comfy. God, this boy was definitely gonna be the death of him, Frankie blushed red.  
From the other sofa, Frankie heard a small chuckle and looked over to see his friend's sparking eyes, while she covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her amusement.

"What?..." 

He scowled at her, just eliciting more giggles.

Ugh. Shut up." 

He endeavoured to remain stony faced, but her cheeky laughter was just infectious and he soon found himself sniggering along with her. Gerard was surprised to feel Frankie shaking with laughter beneath him, and frowned as he lifted his head to discover the cause. It wasn't obvious to him as he looked between the two giggling friends, but it _was_ clear that they were both tickled by something.  
Catching his breath, Frankie smiled at the boy sat in his lap.

"You ok sweetie?..."

Gerard nodded, still confused, but now a little less anxious.

"Pizza ok for you?" 

It wasn't exactly like he could tell Gerard why they were laughing. Gerard smiled and nodded.

"I l-like p-pizza." 

He stuttered quietly, his voice low enough that the girl across from them couldn't hear. Frankie grinned at him, lifting his hand to gently stroke Gerard's pale cheek, the younger boy leaning into his touch and closing his eyes, a soft almost-purr slipping from his lips.

"Hey, baby?..." 

Gerard opened his eyes again.

"You didn't meet properly earlier, this is Sniper."

Slowly, Gerard turned his head to look nervously at the girl. She smiled.

"Hi Gerard..." 

She said softly. Maybe she wasn't so scary after all. Gerard smiled shyly at Sniper, not sure what to say. As it turned out, he didn't need to speak...she was quite happy starting the conversation herself.

"I think I've seen you in school, you're in my music class, right?..." 

Gerard shrugged. He thought maybe that was right, but he'd really always avoided his classmates, what with the fact that they were all two years older than him, and seemed to loathe him because he'd skipped.

"Yeah..." 

She continued, grinning at him.

"I heard you sing one time. You're really good..." 

Gerard blushed and shook his head. He didn't think he was good. Sniper giggled.

"No really, you were great."

Frankie gently squeezed the younger boy's middle, Gerard turned to look at him.

"I didn't know you could sing baby?..." 

Gerard shrugged again.

"I can't wait to hear you..."

Gerard's eyes grew wide and he shook his head violently side to side. Not happening...NOT HAPPENING! Frankie laughed softly and stroked Gerard's hair.

"Ok sweetie, ok..." 

Then he turned to Sniper.

"When Gerard has to go back to school..." 

He felt the boy tense and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Will you help me keep him safe?"

Sniper grinned.

"Of course I will..." 

She assured.

"Those assholes aren't gonna lay a finger on you honey."

Gerard rested his head against Frankie's shoulder and looked over at the girl in the tiger-print onesie, a small frown playing on his young face.

"What's..." 

He swallowed, unsure if he should continue. Sniper smiled and nodded for him to carry on. He took a deep breath, then started again.

"What's your r-real name?" 

His voice cracked as he feared getting hit. His eyes dropped to the ground as she failed to answer. Had he upset her? Was she angry at him now? Tears started to form and he began to shake. He felt Frankie hug him close as his breathing hitched.

"Alexis..." 

She whispered, like she was ashamed or something. Gerard peered over at her and saw her head hung low.

"My mum was obsessed with Joan Collins."

Gerard frowned, tears forgotten.

"Who?"

Sniper looked up and giggled.

"Seriously?..." 

Gerard glanced at Frankie but he looked just as clueless. Sniper sighed.

"She was some actress in the 1980s, or something. She played a character called Alexis Colby in some show mum watched..." 

Sniper looked at the boys nervously, expecting hyena laughter any second. It didn't come.

"Like I said, obsessed." 

She returned to examining her fingernails.

"Why are you called Sniper now?" 

Frankie piped up, a cheeky grin spreading over his lips. Sniper looked up at the curious boys staring back at her, her eyes lighting up.

"Cause I'm a crack-shot with a snowball..." 

She dead-panned.

"Wanna go outside and see?"

Frankie chuckled, but Gerard just shook his head and buried himself closer into Frankie's warm body. Just the thought of it made him shiver. Sniper raised an eyebrow at Frankie in query. Frankie smiled back, shaking his head sadly.

"Gee doesn't like the snow..." 

He murmured quietly, pressing a soft kiss into Gerard's hair.

"Too cold."

Just then, Linda walked back in from the kitchen. How long did it take to order pizza anyway? 

"Food's on its way..." 

She said brightly, placing a tray of drinks on the table.

"Hot chocolate anyone?"

Sniper grabbed a mug, grinning wide.

"Thank you Linda."

Frankie nodded.

"Please..." 

Then he looked down at the boy resting on his shoulder.

"Baby? Hot chocolate?"

Gerard blinked back at him, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

"I...I never had it." 

His voice small and shaky. Frankie found that he wasn't actually surprised, and that made him sad.

"Well, do you wanna try it?..." 

He asked gently.

"It's good."

Gerard thought for a second. He kinda remembered chocolate. He hadn't had it since his mum left 8 years ago, but he was pretty sure he'd liked the sweet flavour. Smiling a little, he nodded.

"Yes p-please..."

Frankie grinned and accepted the mug his mother handed him, taking a gulp to check the temperature before offering it to Gerard's lips. Gerard took a small sip, Frankie watching as his pupils dilated with pleasure.

"Mmmm." 

My God that was good. Frankie giggled.

"You like it baby?..." 

Gerard smiled and nodded, a drip sliding down his chin. Frankie had to stop himself from licking it off.

"More?" 

Gerard grinned and opened his mouth a bit. Frankie obliged. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Gerard froze, his eyes growing wide, his body starting to tremble, then he was burying himself into Frankie's chest as he whimpered quietly.  
Linda went to answer the door while Sniper moved to take the mug from Frankie's fingers, so the hot liquid didn't spill.

"Shhh, baby. It's ok..." 

Frankie murmured.

"It's probably just the pizza."

But as Gerard began to relax, loud voices came from the hallway...Linda, and a man who's voice Frankie didn't recognise.

"YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN HERE!" 

Linda shouted. This couldn't be good.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY BITCH..." 

Aww _Hell_ no! 

"GIVE ME MY FUCKIN' SON."

Oh...fuck!

Frankie gripped tight onto Gerard's trembling form as he pushed himself to his feet and stared with terrified eyes from the doorway into the hall, over to Sniper who stood with her mouth agape at his side. Silently, she grabbed his arm and began dragging him toward the kitchen, as Gerard's whimpers and sobs grew more intense.

"Hush baby, please..." 

Frankie urged the frightened boy as tears dripped down both their faces. But Gerard was too far gone now, the fear coursing through his thin body like fire, his mind going numb to all but that.

"Please baby, please...you have to be quiet."

Sniper could tell that Gerard was no longer listening, or couldn't even hear what Frankie was telling him, so his cries were becoming louder and more desperate by the second. Pulling on her friend's arm, she steered him into the kitchen and over to the back door.

"Frankie, where's the key?..." 

She hissed urgently. Frankie looked to the hook on the far wall, the small silver key glinting in the bright artificial light. Sniper dashed over and grabbed it, then hurried back and fumbled with the lock.

"Damn it. It won't...ah, got it..." 

She flung the door open and winced as the cold air hit her face.

"Fuck, that's cold..." 

Turning back and grabbing Frankie's arm, she dragged him out into the snow, then shut the door and relocked it.

"Come on..."

Barefoot and already shaking badly, the teens made their way across the yard and out the back gate, the darkness quickly engulfing them as they ran blindly into the frozen woods that backed onto all the properties along Frankie's street.

"Come on Frankie." 

Sniper pressed, driving him further through the trees.

"Sniper wait..." 

He begged through chattering teeth.

"Where are we going?"

"My house..." 

She muttered, yelping slightly as she stood on a sharp twig.

"Damn it!..." 

Looking down, Frankie saw red on the fresh white snow.

"It's not far."

Then they were moving again.

"How can you tell where you're g-going?" 

Frankie shivered violently, hitching Gerard's legs up and adjusting his grip on them. The boy was quieter now, just the occasional gasp or whimper.

"I'm m-magic..." 

Sniper giggled.

"There it is..." 

She said, pointing at a house through the trees. There were lights on, and hopefully heat.

"Come on..."

Soon she was opening her back gate and dragging her exhausted and frozen companions up to the door. It was locked.

"Fuck..." 

She muttered, before starting to bang heavily on the wooden door.

"MOM...SYN...OPEN THE GOD-DAMN DOOR...SYN...FUCKSAKE...COME ON."

After a few more seconds of pounding hard on the door, an unsure voice came from inside.

"Who's there? What do you want?"

"We want in, you idiot...Come on Syn, it's f-fucking f-freezing out here." 

Sniper snapped, though her chattering teeth dulled the effect somewhat.

"Sniper?..." 

The older boy gasped, quickly unlocking the door and yanking it open, a wall of warm air hitting the shivering teens.

"Fuck, get in here..." 

He ushered them inside and closed the door.

"What the fuck happened?"

Frankie noticed that Gerard had fallen silent, his body becoming limp in his arms, requiring the older boy to support his weight...such as it was.

"W-we'll exp-explain everyth-everything. But can we g-get warm f-first?...Please?" 

His voice shaking so bad he could barely talk. Syn nodded.

"Come on..." 

He lead them through into a small dark sitting room, the only lights coming from the TV, that seemed to be paused on some horror movie, and the fire that flickered cheerfully in the grate.

"Warm up and I'll get you some blankets and shit." 

Then he disappeared out of another door.  
Frank collapsed onto the rug in front of the fireplace and shifted the motionless boy in his arms.

"Gee?...come on baby, wake up..." 

Panic shot through him as he saw the younger boy's blue lips and paler than usual skin.

"Gee, come on, COME ON..." 

He shook Gerard's shoulders, as tears began streaming down his icy-cold cheeks.

"Don't do this to me..." 

He whimpered, Sniper moving to his side and checking the younger boy's pulse. Frankie held his breath, staring wide eyed from the girl to the silent boy in his lap.

"Well?" 

He demanded, his voice cracking with fear. Sniper dropped her head down, a choked sob escaping her cold, chapped lips. Just then, Syn returned with his arms full of blankets and dry clothes.

"How you doing?..." 

He stopped in his tracks as he saw the looks on their faces.

"Shit. Is he...?"

Frankie sobbed despairingly, turning his attention back to the lifeless boy and pulling him hard into his chest, rocking back and forth and begging him brokenly to wake up.

"Please...p-please?...please baby...don't leave me..."

It couldn't end like this, it just couldn't. After all Gerard had survived...this was just too cruel.

"Gee?...Please?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter coming soon.
> 
> Btw, comments encourage quicker updates. Xxx


	5. Flashbacks and coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few looks at what Gerard's life was like before Frankie, then...what happened to Linda?
> 
> * * *

 

_Cold...pain...so fuckin' cold...he's coming...no...no...cold...help...please help me...pain...oh fuckin' Hell it's so cold..._

"FRANKIE!!" 

Gerard screamed out as he awoke. Eyes wide and thin body shaking violently, Gerard gasped in air as he tried to get his mind to work right, and let him in on what exactly was happening.

"Gee?...oh my God, baby? It's ok, it's ok, shhh..." 

Frankie attempted to calm the panicked boy in his arms.

"It's ok GeeBaby, I'm here sweetie..."

But it wasn't working. Gerard couldn't hear the soft words as his distressed mind began playing images of his old life, his life before Frankie rescued him.

"Gee?...can you hear me?"

 

_**Six months ago**_

_Gerard woke up with a hand clamped hard over his mouth. His 'room', if you could call it that, was in near darkness, just the streetlight outside the tiny filthy window at the top of the wall gave any light at all...and that was flickering._

_"Make a sound and I'll (hiccup) gut ya..."_

_Fuck, dad was drunk again._

_"On ya knees..."_

_Sobbing quietly, Gerard crawled off his bed onto the cold concrete floor to kneel in front of his tormentor._

_"Now suck"..._

 

"Gee?...come on baby...come back to me..." 

Frankie whimpered slightly as he tried to rouse the catatonic boy.

"I don't know what to do..." 

He said shakily, turning to look at first Sniper then Syn, before returning his wet eyes to Gerard's open, staring ones. None of them knew what to do.

 

_**Five months ago**_

_Gerard was walking down the hallway toward math. As usual he kept his head down, eyes to the floor and hood up, trying to disappear. As usual it didn't work. Hands grabbed him from behind and dragged him back toward the boys toilets. Eyes wide with fear, he struggled and screamed until the blade of a pocket knife appeared an inch from his face, and he froze in terror._

_"Shut the fuck up, ya little fag."_

_Zacky hissed in his ear as they continued to drag him away..._

 

"Perhaps we should call 911?..." 

Sniper murmured, not knowing what else to suggest.

"He needs a doctor."

"No!..." 

Frankie almost yelled at her, feeling Gerard's fragile body jolt at the sudden noise.

"No doctors, they'd call his dad..." 

He turned back to the younger boy.

"Come on Gee."

 

_**Four months ago**_

_Gerard had been locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the last five days. The space was small, dark and smelled of damp. It was normally used to store the sadly under used vacuum cleaner and boxes of old board games, which meant there was very little room for the teen, and no room for him to lay down to sleep. In those five days he'd had no food, but that was nothing new, no water, again no surprise there, and no access to the bathroom. This, he found the hardest to bare, because despite the fact that he had next to nothing in his belly, he still felt the urge to pee._

_Day six, and he'd had no choice but to relieve himself in a small vase he'd found on the shelf above his head._

_Day seven, his vision was becoming blurry and his head started to spin._

_Day eight, he passed out._

_Day ten, Terry opened the cupboard door..._

 

"He needs to sleep..." 

Syn stated quietly.

"I got some pills might help?"

"No pills Syn..." 

Frankie said as calmly as he could manage.

"He's only 15."

 

_**Three months ago**_

_Gerard had a cold. It wasn't surprising really, as there was no heat in his basement, and his dad had taken away his only blanket about a week ago. Curled up with his knees to his chest, his teeth chattering and his cheeks wet, Gerard tried to sleep. He'd been laying there for several hours as the temperature dropped further into the night, when he was drawn away from the edge of his dreams by the door to his room opening with a creak, and footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning toward the sound, he saw it was his brother._

_"M-Mikey?"_

_He was carrying a bucket._

_"Shut up fag."_

_And then he was tipping the contents of the bucket all over Gerard's shivering form. It was ice water..._

 

Frankie wrapped the blanket Syn had given him tighter around Gerard's body, rocking him gently and begging silently for him to wake up.

 

_**Two months ago**_

_"DON'T...(punch)...TALK...(kick)...BACK...(kick)...TO...(punch)...ME...(kick, kick,kick)"_

_Terry walked away, and Gerard lost his fight with consciousness..._

 

"I'm gonna make coffee..." 

Syn muttered.

"Want one Frankie...Sniper?"

"You got hot chocolate?" 

Frankie asked softly. Syn nodded, then vanished into the kitchen.

 

_**One month ago**_

_Gerard scrabbled around in the garage. Terry and Mikey were both out, they'd gone on some 'father/son' outing, figures that Gerard wasn't invited. But it gives him time. Time to find a length of rope. Time to tie a noose. Time to loop it over the ceiling joist in the attic. Time to climb on a chair. Time to place the noose around his neck...Time to jump._

_Gerard woke up on the floor, his neck bruised and burned, and Terry standing over him._

_"You're not getting away from me that easy"_

_Kick, kick, kick...blackout._

 

Frankie accepted the steaming mug he was offered with an awkward half smile and took his first sip, the hot, chocolatey goodness coating his throat and warming him from the inside. If only he could get Gerard to drink some, cause he was still just so cold. Despite the fire, crackling happily in the grate, the three thick blankets wrapped close and tight around him, and Frankie holding him in his strong embrace, the boy still felt like a block of ice.

"Err, Sniper?"

"Yes Frankie?" 

She peered at him over her own mug.

"Can you help me?" 

He indicated what he wanted to do. Grinning, Sniper put down her drink and moved to his side, taking his mug from his hand and raising it carefully to Gerard's dry, chapped lips.  
From across the room, Syn watched in fascination as they worked together to feed a tiny mouthful to the unresponsive boy...and they were all amazed when it worked, so much better than they had hoped for...

"F-Frankie?" 

Oh, thank God for that!

Syn retreated to the kitchen as his friend and his stepsister tended to the shivering boy. After all the times he, Zacky and Mikey had beaten the crap out of the kid, he wasn't sure he'd really be welcome right now. Pouring himself a coffee and lighting a cigarette using his almost empty zippo lighter, Syn tried to remember why he'd gone along with all Mikey's bullshit in the first place.

Syn didn't _hate_ that boy in there...shit, he barely even knew him. He may act like a big man, but he was a follower not a leader, and Mikey had just seemed like he was so sure about everything, that what they were doing was right. But now, it had all changed.

Puffing on the little white stick, Syn jumped as his phone vibrated against his arse and promptly dropped the cigarette in the sink, where it hissed and went out.

"Fuck." 

He muttered. That was his last one. Dragging his cell from his back pocket, he unlocked it and checked his new message.

~To Syn-From ZackyV...You home dude? Need to talk about you know what.~

Syn sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on.

~To ZackyV-From Syn...I'm home. Come over. Frankie + the kid r here. Come in the back.~

Syn locked the phone and placed it on the counter. He and Zacky hadn't spoken since it all went down at Mikey's, and they had things to discuss.  
A few minutes and another cup of coffee later, there was a knock on the kitchen door. Opening it, Syn ushered the shorter man inside and explained that they needed to keep their voices down, then...

"Zacky, man, you don't have any smokes do ya? I'm all out..." 

Zacky grinned and retrieved a new pack from his jacket pocket, handing them over with a chuckle.

"Thanks dude. I been smokin' like a chimney since..." 

He trailed off, taking one out and waving it around before lighting up and puffing furiously. Zacky smiled and shook his head.

"Thought you would." 

He poured them both a coffee. The two friends sat down at the table in the corner and smoked in silence for a while. They'd been friends for a long time and this would normally be comfortable, but right now they just felt awkward.

"I been thinkin'..." 

Syn murmured quietly, lifting his eyes towards the other man. Zacky twitched his eyebrows up in a signal for him to continue.

"That kid, he ain't done nothin' wrong...and he's been through a lot of shit..."

"If you're saying we leave him alone..." 

Zacky queried. Syn nodded in reply.

"Then I think you're right."

Syn let out a breath he wasn't even aware of holding.

"Good. And I think we need to go one step further and keep Mikey away from him too."

"You mean, protect him?..." 

Syn nodded again.

"Ok. We can do that."

Silence fell between the pair once more, until the door to the living room opened and Sniper stuck her head through the gap.

"Hey Syn, would you..." 

She paused as she saw her stepbrother's companion.

"Oh, err...hi..." 

Zacky nodded at her as he took a sip of his cooling drink.

"Syn..." 

She returned her attention to him.

"Would you do us some more hot chocolates...three please?"

Syn grinned at her. He could handle that. Sniper slipped back into the other room with a small smile. They could make this work. They could all be friends. Just as long as Mikey stayed away...but then, what were the chances of that?

* * *

Gerard was back, and Frankie just couldn't stop smiling, and holding him, and kissing his hair.

"Gee, baby...you ok now?"

The small boy snuggled into Frankie's warm arms, burying his head against his neck.

"Yeah Frankie..." 

He whispered.

"I...I think so." 

Gerard yawned.

"Tired sweetie?..." 

Frankie asked softly. Gerard nodded against his shoulder.

"Then rest. I've got you. You're safe with me." 

Gerard yawned again and buried himself further into Frankie and the blankets, his eyes slipping closed. Frankie knew that he shouldn't let Gerard sleep right now, not after the whole 'nearly dying from exposure' thing, but the boy was exhausted, and clearly needed to rest. Frankie would just have to make sure he stayed awake for a while.  
Sat in front of the fire, gently carding his hand through Gerard's soft black hair, Frankie's mind started to wander. Was his mum ok? Had that monster hurt her? He really wanted to know what happened after they'd left, and he considered phoning home, but realised that it might be risky. If Gerard's 'dad' was still there, a phone call may spook him into violence...that's if it hadn't already happened. Damn. He _needed_ to know.

Sniper coughed into her hand, breaking him out of his thoughts and offered him his drink.

"It's a little cold now." 

She sighed, sadly. Frank looked over to where Syn had been standing. He hadn't even realised that he'd left.

"Did he go in the kitchen?..." 

Sniper nodded.

"Can you ask him to make some more?..." 

He looked down into Gerard's tired but thankfully still awake eyes.

"Hot chocolate baby?..." 

Gerard smiled sleepily, his eyes lighting up a bit. Frankie turned back to Sniper.

"Make that three."

Sniper stood and walked over to the kitchen door, sticking her head through. Frankie could hear mumbled voices, but not what was said. A few moments later Sniper returned.

"He's gonna make them..." 

She turned to stare at the fire.

"Zacky's in there."

Frankie felt Gerard tense at the mention of his bully.

"It's ok sweetie..." 

He murmured, kissing the frightened boy's forehead.

"He won't hurt you...I won't let him..." 

Gerard whimpered quietly, but slowly relaxed under Frankie's gently stroking hands.  
When the kitchen door opened and Syn walked in, three steaming mugs of chocolate on a tray in his hands, Gerard's eyes grew like saucers and his body started to shake uncontrollably. Frankie felt the younger boy's fingers digging into wherever they were holding.

"Gee, baby? It's ok...he won't hurt you either..." 

He turned cold eyes toward Syn.

"Will you."

Syn placed the tray onto the coffee table and approached the small, terrified boy, a sad smile on his lips. Gerard shrunk away in Frankie's arms.

"No. I'm not gonna hurt you Gerard..." 

Syn kept his voice quiet and calm.

"Never again. I'm so sorry for what we did to you. I hope you can forgive me one day?" 

He did _sound_ sorry.  
Gerard sniffed as tears slid down his cheeks, but slowly he raised his eyes to look at the older boy. He didn't trust him, not yet at least, but he did trust Frankie...and Frankie said that Syn wouldn't harm him.

"You m-made hot ch-chocolate?"

Syn chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I did. You want some?" 

Gerard nodded shyly, turning his eyes up to Frankie for reassurance. Frankie smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. Gerard giggled and the tension was broken...for now at least.  
Syn passed a mug toward Gerard, but the boy wouldn't take it...he just looked from it to Frankie and back again. Frankie sighed and accepted the mug. Syn went back to the kitchen, returning a moment later with his own mug, this one filled with strong black coffee.  
Sniper already had her own mug clutched between her hands, and she smiled as she watched Frankie offer the drink to Gerard's lips. Gerard sipped, and relaxed.

When the mug was nearly empty, Frankie and Gerard having shared the delicious sweetness, Frankie turned toward Syn.

"Is Zacky still here?..." 

Syn nodded.

"Can you ask him to come through? I need to speak to you both." 

Syn nodded again and disappeared through the kitchen door. A minute later, he walked back in with Zacky in tow. The shorter man looked nervous.

"Hey Frankie..." 

Zacky muttered.

"You ok?"

Frankie rubbed Gerard's back as he stiffened again, but kept his eyes on the older boys.

"Yeah, I'm ok..." 

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Guys...I need your help."

Zacky and Syn looked at each other, then looked back at their short friend.

"Whatever we can do to help, we will."

Frankie proceeded to tell them what had happened back at his house, why they'd had to run out into the snow with no shoes and no coats. Then he told them how worried he was about his mother.

"So I was hoping that you'd go over there for me...check she's ok, and beat the shit outta that guy if he's still there?" 

He chuckled as he said the last bit, making it sound like he was joking...though the look on his face spoke to how serious he was.

"We'd be happy to..." 

Zacky grinned.

"You said you got a key?"

Sniper dug the little silver key from her pocket and handed it over.

"That's for the back door..." 

She explained, then gave them directions on how to get there.

"Syn?..." 

She murmured as he and Zacky turned to go. He looked back at her, eyebrows raised.

"Be careful." 

He smiled crookedly at her, and then they were gone. The three remaining teenagers sat in silence for a few minutes, then Gerard spoke quietly.

"Frankie?"

Frankie jumped slightly, then grinned down at the boy in his arms.

"Yes baby?"

"Frankie, I'm...I'm hungry." 

Gerard dropped his eyes to the floor out of habit, exhaustion and years of being hit if he ever asked for _anything_ making him shy away. Frankie lifted Gerard's chin with two fingers, so their eyes met and softly kissed his lips.

"Never be afraid to ask me for anything, ok?..." 

Gerard nodded softly, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

Besides, we never did get that pizza, did we?" 

Frankie grinned.

"I'll go make us some sandwiches..." 

Sniper said, pulling herself to her feet.

"Any requests?"

"Anything veggie for me..." 

Frankie said, then looked down at Gerard.

"What about you baby...anything particular you'd like?"

Gerard shook his head.

"I'll eat anything." 

He whispered looking away...after all, he'd spent the last 8 years having to basically scavenge for food, so he'd never had the chance to pick and choose what he ate. Frank frowned, guessing the problem more or less accurately.

"But if you had to pick something?"

Gerard turned back, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Um...err...I like...ham?..." 

It sounded more like a question than an answer. Frankie raised an eyebrow at him and Gerard's face turned more confident.

Yes, ham...please?" 

The please was quiet, almost nervous again but at least he'd said what he wanted. Frankie smiled at him then nodded at Sniper, giving her a little wink as she headed off to get their food. Turning back to the younger boy, Frankie hugged him in tighter, pressing a kiss to Gerard's hair as he rested his head against his protector's chest.

"Gee?..." 

Gerard hummed to signify that he'd heard, but didn't lift his head.

"I'm gonna take care of you..." 

He did raise his head now.

"I know I haven't known you that long...but I..." 

He swallowed deep, looking at the floor for a moment before turning back.

"I think I'm falling in love with you..." 

His voice dropping to a whisper.

You don't have to say it ba..."

"I love you too..." 

Gerard interrupted, a soft smile spreading over his face.

"How could I n-not?..." 

He blushed pink but carried on.

"You saved my life, you sh-showed me that not everyone is a nasty bastard like T-Terry, and you m-made me s-smile for the first time in a long time..." 

Gerard looked down then, his shyness apparently getting the better of him again.

"You're also really...hot." 

His eyes stayed trained on the carpet but his lips twisted into a wide grin.  
Frankie was somewhat taken aback by this, but recovered quickly and leant down, sealing his lips softly to Gerard's. After a few sweet moments, they pulled apart for air.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life..." 

Frankie whispered, looking into Gerard's soft hazel eyes.

"I know everything's kinda, up in the air right now...but I was wondering..." 

Gerard tilted his head quizzically.

"Would you be my...my boyfriend?" 

Frankie held his breath, praying to any Gods that may, or may not be listening, that the sweet cute adorable boy, currently curled up against his chest, would say 'yes'. Gerard's eyes shone with happiness as his head started to nod.

"Yes Frankie...of course I will."

Both boys grinned as their lips pressed together again. Sniper refrained from "Awwww"ing, as she slipped quietly back into the kitchen. She could give them their sandwiches later. It looked like they didn't really want them at the moment anyway.

Sitting at the kitchen table, eating her ham and cheese sandwich, Sniper wondered how Syn and Zacky were doing right now.

* * *

Pulling his hood down over his face and grimacing against the icy nighttime wind, Syn muttered quietly to his friend as they tried to figure out the best way to do this.

"If we just let ourselves in the back, we could get that cunt off guard...but if he's gone already, we could end up scaring Linda."

Zacky shook his head, blowing cigarette smoke into the cold air.

"She knows us...and she'll wanna know where Frankie went..." 

He took another drag and dropped the butt into the snow at his feet.

"I think we should just go in."

Syn nodded, and pushed open the gate into Frankie's backyard. Silently, the two men crept up to the back door and stopped, listening to the noises coming from within. They could hear Linda's voice, but it wasn't the only one.

The voices were distorted by doors and walls, but the fact that they could still hear them, meant that the voices were raised. Syn looked at Zacky.

"Let's do this."

The shorter man grinned up at him and cracked his knuckles. Taking the little silver key from his pocket, Zacky quietly unlocked the kitchen door and the two of them slipped inside. The voices were coming from the living room as far as they could tell, and with only one door separating them, they could now make out Terry's voice as well as Linda's.

Terry was shouting, demanding the return of, as he called him, "that little shit", but it sounded like Linda was holding her own, yelling that it wasn't happening.  
Nudging the door open a crack, they peered into the brightly lit room and knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was time to intervene.

In that moment, Terry was crowding Linda's smaller frame against the far wall and screaming in her face. She was trying to not look scared, but in all honesty, she was starting to crack.

"WHERE IS HE?...YOU'RE HIDING HIM...I WANT HIM BACK..."

Syn and Zacky looked at each other and nodded grimly, then pushed the door fully open and advanced inside.  
Terry hadn't heard them as they entered, but Linda's frightened eyes grew wide as they locked onto the boys over this mad man's shoulder. The older man, in his 40's maybe, was a good 6 inches taller than either of the 19 year olds, and had quite a few kgs on them too. If he decided to give them trouble, they weren't entirely sure they could take him...but they had to try. Using hand signals and eye movements, they skirted around to either side of the thug, silently moving forward as Terry towered threateningly over Linda.

"GIVE ME THE BOY...NOW!!"

Linda was whimpering in fear right up until the second that Syn brought the wooden stool crashing down onto the back of Terry's skull. As the man crumpled to the floor, Linda let out a sigh of relief and smiled shakily.

"Thank you boys..." 

She murmured, stepping away from the unconscious man at her feet.

"He wasn't going to take no for an answer."

Syn smiled gently at her, as Zacky checked for Terry's pulse.

"It's ok Lin..." 

The taller boy assured her.

"He's not coming near you again."

Linda chuckled, looking up at him as Zacky straightened up behind her.

"So, I take it you know where my son is?"

"He's at mine..." 

Syn grinned.

"Sniper and Gerard too..." 

He looked at Zacky.

"We need to get that outta here..." 

He glanced toward Terry, before looking back.

"Any ideas?"

Linda cleared her throat, gaining both boys attention.

"I have one..." 

She smirked.

"I got rope in the trunk of the car..." 

She fished her keys from her pocket and handed them to Zacky.

"We can tie his hands then drive him home. Dump him on his doorstep then go to yours..." 

She looked to Syn with a grin.

"Sound good?"

The two men nodded with glee.

"You're our kinda lady, Lin." 

Zacky winked as he headed out the front door to collect the rope.  
Within a few minutes, the boys had Terry's hands tied behind his back, and were hefting him into the backseat of Linda's car. Zacky returned her keys, and Linda slid in behind the wheel, Syn calling shotgun, and Zacky grumbling as he climbed in next to the motionless monster.

It only took 5 minutes to reach Gerard's former home, then the boys dragged Terry from the vehicle and over to his door. The lights were on so Zacky rung the doorbell. A few moments later, the door creaked open. Peering through the small gap, Mikey's eyes grew wide with shock as he looked between his ex friends.

"W-what do you w-want?" 

He whimpered, his black eye shining against his pale skin.

"Just dropping off some garbage..." 

Syn smirked, indicating Terry's form, slumped awkwardly against the wall.

"Asshole attacked Linda."

Mikey visibly paled as he took in this information, then watched as Syn and Zacky walked away. Back in the car, Syn smiled at Linda kindly.

"Let's go find Frankie, shall we?"

Linda put the car in gear and drove away.

* * *

Gerard was sat in Frankie's lap, taking tiny delicate bites of his sandwich, and sips of hot chocolate as Frankie held the mug, tipping it carefully so as not to spill it.

"They're back." 

Sniper said quietly from her spot at the front window...she'd been more worried about her stepbrother than she would admit. Frankie looked at her worriedly. 

"Is my mum with them?" 

He couldn't help the tremor in his voice. Gerard swallowed his mouthful of ham and white bread, then nuzzled his face against Frankie's neck. He could hear that the older boy was scared, but he didn't know what to do to help. Sniper grinned at Frankie as he gently squeezed Gerard to him, appreciating the younger boy's comfort. Sniper nodded.

"Yeah, she is."

Frank relaxed slightly, though he wouldn't be totally calm until his mother was safe and in front of him.  
Sniper moved from the window seat over to the front door and opened it a tiny bit, peering out into the cold, dark driveway. After a moment or two she swung the door wide, a gust of frigid air causing goosebumps up her arms, and ushered the three shivering figures inside before quickly closing and locking the door behind them.

All four made their way from the hallway into the living room, the warmth of the fire drawing them in. The second Linda and Frankie laid eyes on each other, huge grins spread across their faces and relief flooded their eyes.

"Frankie...thank God..." 

Linda breathed, crossing the room and collapsing onto the floor at his side, pulling him and Gerard into a tight embrace. Frankie giggled happily but Gerard, as expected, tensed up and whimpered slightly. Linda released the pair, realising she'd scared the boy.

"Oh Gerard...I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Frankie stroked the trembling boy's hair and whispered in his ear. No one else heard what was said, but after a few seconds Gerard's head shot up from it's place in Frankie's neck and he stared at Frankie, wide eyed as a heavy blush spread over his cheeks, and Frankie winked shamelessly at him.  
Linda raised her eyebrows as she looked questioningly at her son, but he only had eyes for Gerard, and was already pulling the boy back into him, placing soft kisses on his forehead and relaxing them both back against the sofa.

Syn and Zacky retreated to the kitchen, as they still weren't sure they were welcome...plus, they decided that everyone could do with a hot drink.

Sniper sat herself down, cross legged on the rug in front of the crackling flames and turned her attention to the older woman.

"So, Linda...what happened with..." 

She nodded her head toward Gerard, raising her eyebrows in a 'you know what I'm talking about' kind of way. Linda sighed and gazed sadly at the boy who was sitting in her son's lap, his head resting on Frankie's shoulder as he idly drew patterns with his fingertip on her son's chest. She turned back to Sniper. 

"He was getting in my face, shouting a lot...then the boys turned up and Syn hit him with a chair."

Sniper laughed at this, gaining a new found respect for her stepbrother.

"Really?..." 

Linda nodded.

"Oh wow. Cool."

"We left him at his house with Mikey." 

Linda concluded. At the sound of his former friend's name, Frankie became more interested in the conversation.

"Did you see him?" 

He asked, trying to sound casual and not frighten Gerard with over enthusiastic volume. Linda nodded, looking up to accept the mug being offered to her by Zacky, then returning to talk to Frankie. 

"Yes I did...though I stayed in the car, so I only caught a glimpse." 

She decided to not tell him about the boy's black eye, taking a sip of hot chocolate and finally managing to relax properly. Frankie knew his mother was holding something back, but decided it could wait til later. Sipping his own drink, he listened to the quiet snores now coming from the boy in his arms, and allowed himself a moment of peace. He knew this wasn't the end and that there would probably be a lot more dramas before they could finally breathe easy...but at least for tonight, a still calm had settled over them all. He just hoped that things would remain this way for a while. That's not too much to wish for, is it?

It was late, and unanimously decided that everyone would stay at Sniper and Syn's house for the night. Their parents had gone off for the weekend, leaving a note and enough money to see the pair through til Monday. Apparently, this was a regular occurrence, so Sniper simply shrugged when Syn told her they'd gone. As everyone was getting tired now, beds and blankets were arranged so they could all sleep.

Zacky crashed on Syn's bedroom floor, while Linda took, a little unwillingly, the parents room, and Frankie and Gerard curled up together on the sofa in front of the quietly crackling fire. All was peaceful until Frankie was awoken by the trembling, whimpering boy laying snuggled, tight into his chest.

Gerard's eyes were closed, tears sliding down his cheek and soaking Frankie's shoulder, and his knuckles were white where he was gripping so hard to Frankie's shirt, like if he were to let go he'd just float away. Frankie stroked his hand through Gerard's long black hair and cooed softly to him, trying to calm the distressed boy without having to wake him. It was no use though, as Gerard continued to sob and shake against Frankie's side.

"Baby?...come on, wake up..." 

Frankie whispered, gently kissing the younger boy's forehead.

"Gee?"

With a tiny jolt, Gerard's eyes flew open and he gasped in air, trying to work out where he was. After a moment his eyes locked with Frankie's and he visibly relaxed.

"F-Frankie." 

He murmured, voice hitching from the sobs that still wracked his fragile body. Frankie smiled softly.

"Yeah baby, I'm here..." 

He placed a light kiss to the weeping boy's lips.

"You have a nightmare?..." 

Gerard nodded, dropping his gaze to Frankie's chest, unable to look in his eyes. Frankie used two fingers to carefully lift Gerard's chin til their eyes met again. 

"You want to tell me?"

Gerard shook his head rapidly, then buried his face in Frankie's neck. Frank sighed and held Gerard to him. It wasn't surprising that the small, beaten and abused boy would suffer from nightmares...Frank would be more shocked if he didn't. What _did_ make his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline however, was what Gerard did next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter coming soon.
> 
> Btw, comments encourage quicker updates. Xxx


	6. Breakfast With Friends And Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes make a good breakfast, but it's the company that counts...and the company that turns up today...sucks!
> 
> * * *

 

When Frankie felt the first soft wet touch of Gerard's lips against his neck, he gasped quietly.

"G-Gee?..." 

He stuttered slightly. Another kiss, firmer this time and Frankie swallowed hard.

"Baby...whatcha doin'?"

Gerard's face turned to timidly look up at the older boy's.

"Isn't that obvious?..." 

He murmured, before placing a light kiss to Frankie's lips. Frankie, at a loss for words shook his head dumbly. Gerard smiled.

"I need to get rid of these nightmares...I need to replace them with nice things."

Frankie froze up in shock as the younger boy slipped his long slim fingers underneath the edge of Frankie's top, and started to push the fabric upwards, hands grazing over the pale, painted flesh beneath. (He wasn't strictly old enough for tattoos, but what his Ma doesn't know, can't hurt her...right?)  
Gerard's tongue danced along Frankie's jawline as his fingers slid further up his chest. Frankie shivered, his eyes rolling back and his mouth dropping open in a quiet moan as Gerard moved down his neck, sucking and gently biting at _that_ spot.  
Frankie's mind was still foggy from sleep and took a few moments to register that this was wrong, that this shouldn't be happening.  
When it dawned on him that Gerard's soft hand was pulling on the top of his pyjama pants, sliding beneath the warm fabric, Frankie's eyes shot wide open. 

"Gee...you don't have to do thiiis..." 

His voice and body jumping as long fingers wrapped around his half-hard dick.

"Ahhhh." 

He groaned, feeling the blood rush to his cock as Gerard started to stroke him slowly. Gerard watched the older boy as he writhed and began to fall apart under his touch. He wanted more...he wanted Frankie inside him.

"Frankie..." 

Big hazel eyes looked up at him as his hand stilled.

"Frankie, would you..." 

He swallowed nervously, scared of the reaction he'd receive. Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldyoumakelovetome?"

Frankie giggled slightly.

"Sweetie...I didn't get one word of that. Say it again?"

Gerard blushed and looked away, before whispering out his words.

"Would you m-make love to me?"

Frankie's jaw dropped open. It seemed that this amazing boy was very good at making that happen.

"Gee...I...I don't want to hurt you."

Gerard brushed a soft kiss over Frankie's lips.

"You won't..." 

He whispered.

"I...I trust you."

Frankie considered this, but knowing what had happened to Gerard and so recently too, he was terrified at the prospect of causing the boy more harm.

"Baby..." 

He tried, as Gerard resumed his hand's slow movements, making the older boy's breath hitch.

"Ahh...oh God..." 

Frankie swallowed hard, his eyes rolling back in his head, as he attempted to steady his breathing. He couldn't, and moments later he found himself taking back control. Gripping Gerard's slim hips, Frankie flipped them over so the younger boy was on his back beneath him. Gerard's eyes sprung wide and a gasp of surprise left his lips. Frankie began to suck at Gerard's collarbone and grind down against the boy's thigh getting harder by the second, but after a minute or so he realised that the fragile boy's body had tensed up so he stilled his movements, fearing he'd frightened him. Raising his head to gaze at Gerard's pale face, he saw a look of confliction in the other boy's wide hazel eyes.

"Baby?...you ok?..."

Gerard's breathing was fast and a little shaky and he was staring back at Frankie, his eyes wet with unshed tears as his hands still held onto the older boy's shirt, knuckles white from gripping so hard. Frankie sighed, dropping his head slightly as he felt his hard dick softening.  
With his hands either side of Gerard's slight frame, he pushed himself up and off the softly trembling boy.

"I'm sorry sweetie..." 

Frankie murmured as he pulled away.

"I shouldn't have let that happen..."

Gerard whimpered quietly. He wanted to be with Frankie, no, he _needed_ to be...but as soon as he'd felt the older boy's weight pressed against his body, his heart had started to race erratically and every nerve in his body told him to run.  
Frankie sat up on the sofa, staring into the fire. He felt terrible, Gerard trusted him and he let himself lose control like that, even if it was just for a moment, and that was beyond unforgivable.

"I'm so sorry."

Frankie buried his face in his hands. He was too ashamed to even look at Gerard but as the sound of quiet timid sobs met his ears, he knee that he had to face him. Breathing in deep and exhaling heavily, Frankie lowered his hands and turned toward the weeping boy.  
Gerard had, in Frankie's moments of self-hatred, curled himself up into a tiny little shivering ball at the far end of the sofa, small sniffs and whines the only noises to be heard. Frankie felt his heart break, and an almost tangible weight settle on his chest.

"Gee?...Angel?"

No answer. Well...shit!

Frankie pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingertips. What had he done? All that effort to get Gerard to trust him and like a complete douche, he'd gone and thrown it all away. The boy was so sweet and fragile, he needed taking care of, not being taken advantage of. Frankie felt hot tears slide from his eyes. He wanted to die right then, just curl up in the corner and quit breathing. He was 100% sure that Syn would have alcohol and pills somewhere in the house...or if it came down to it...a blade.

Sliding off the edge of the sofa, and pulling his knees up to his chest, Frankie even considered just going for a walk out in the snow, in his pyjamas...barefoot. But it was the quiet whimpering noises coming from the small boy at the other end of the sofa that persuaded him against all those ideas, cause Gerard...well he needed help, and Frankie wouldn't be able to offer him any if he were dead.  
Frankie wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and turned to face the weeping boy.

"Gee?...sweetheart?...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, or hurt you, or..." 

Frank dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry." 

The last came out as little more than a whisper, but it was enough for Gerard to hear.. Still shaking with nerves, the younger boy slowly uncurled himself, lifting his head and moving to face Frankie's despondent figure. Frankie remained silent, still locked in a death-stare with the carpet as Gerard tentatively crawled the length of the sofa toward him. When he reached the huddled boy, he laid a thin pale hand onto Frankie's shoulder. Frankie jumped slightly, but otherwise didn't move.

"F-Frankie?..." 

Gerard's voice was so weak and light that Frankie wasn't even sure it was real.

"Please look at me?..." 

Slowly Frankie raised his head and looked through glassy eyes.

"You didn't h-hurt me...it w-wasn't your f-fault."

Frankie swallowed thickly. It _was_ his fault!...he was older, he should've known better.

"Gee..." 

He murmured.

"I scared you...after what you've been through, I had no right to even touch you. I'm a monster. You should stay far away from me."

Gerard's eyes grew wide with fear at the thought of losing his Frankie.

"Nonononono..." 

He sobbed, fresh tears leaving tracks down his thin cheeks.

"Please don't leave me, Frankie...I...I n-need y-you..." 

Gerard slid off the sofa and straight into the other boy's lap.

"Please?... _please_?"

Gerard clung to Frankie, burying his face in his neck and holding on as if the older boy was all that was keeping him alive. His eyes soaking Frankie's t-shirt with salty tears. Frankie sighed, he couldn't give this boy up even if he wanted to. Wrapping his arms around Gerard's slender body, Frankie allowed himself to melt against him.

"It's ok baby..." 

He whispered, pressing soft kisses to the top of Gerard's head.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's ok...I'm here Angel...shhhh. You're alright. You're safe."

As Frankie muttered quiet comforting words against Gerard's hair, and gently stroked his hand up and down his back, he felt the boy slowly relax in his arms, eventually becoming limp and still. Frankie could hear small snoring sounds coming from the younger boy and he smiled sadly, grabbing the blanket from the sofa and snuggling it tightly around them both before laying his head back onto the seat and closing his eyes.  
He wouldn't exactly get the _best_ night sleep in this position, but he didn't care. Gerard was in his arms. He was safe, and at least for now, he was calm. And as he fell into a somewhat uncomfortable sleep, Frankie couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

* * *

Frankie awoke a few hours later to the sounds of his mum and Sniper busy in the kitchen, and the delicious scent of pancakes wafting throughout the house.  
Gerard was still sleeping, curled up in a ball in his lap, his thin fingers gripping the front of the older boy's top and his hazel eyes moving quickly behind closed lids.  
Frankie stroked the slumbering boy's hair from his face and gently kissed his cheek. He knew that today might be difficult, that Gerard may be more jittery than before,but he'd cope...he'd have to, right?  
The sound of footsteps on the stairs drew his attention toward the hallway door. A moment later, Syn and Zacky peered sheepishly around the doorframe. 

"Morning guys." 

Frankie said quietly, not wanting to wake the boy in his arms. He offered them a tired smile which they returned gratefully before moving further into the room.

"Is that pancakes I smell?" 

Zacky grinned, heading toward the kitchen door. Syn chuckled and rolled his eyes, then followed his friend. Frankie sighed...he'd thought the other night that he'd lose those two as friends, that they would side with Mikey as they'd known him longer...he was happy to be proved wrong.  
Gerard stirred in his arms, squirming slightly and whimpering into Frankie's shoulder. Looking down, Frankie could tell the younger boy was in the grips of a nightmare.

"Gee...baby come on, wake up." 

He softly shook him as he murmured quietly in his ear. Suddenly Gerard's eyes flew open and a short strangled scream escaped his lips. Frankie hummed to him and petted his hair, holding him close, the boy's rapid breathing beginning to even out after a few shaky seconds.

"F-Frankie?..." 

Gerard stuttered. Frankie smiled down at him.

"I th-thought you l-left m-me." 

Tears tracked down his pale face as he sobbed slightly.

"No. No baby...never..." 

Frankie cooed.

"I'd never leave you sugar."

Gerard snuggled against Frankie's chest, starting to relax now until the kitchen door opened with a squeak and Sniper stuck her head out. Gerard yelped in surprise, his head shooting up toward the door.

"Oh, God...sorry..." 

Sniper apologised, eyes turning to the floor.

"Linda just wanted me to tell you breakfast's ready. Do you want me to bring yours through?"

Frankie grinned brightly at her but shook his head.

"No thanks. We'll come through."

Sniper smiled back, then vanished again. Frankie moved Gerard so his legs could wrap around his waist, then levered himself up onto his feet with the smaller boy clinging tight to him. Hitching the boy's thighs up a bit, Frankie headed toward the kitchen where voices and laughter could be heard coming from behind the closed door.  
Gerard was once again hiding in the older boy's neck, but at least he wasn't trembling like he'd been last night.

Pushing the door open with his elbow, Frankie entered the warm room. Conversation died for a moment,and Frankie felt Gerard tense.

"Morning..." 

Frankie grunted, moving to one of the empty chairs and sitting down, Gerard remaining buried against him. The quiet chatter resumed. Frankie spoke quietly to the still nervous boy.

"Baby...you want pancakes?"

Gerard lifted his head a little and peeked at the others around the table. No one was paying them any mind. Turning to Frankie, he nodded silently. Frankie grinned and then turned to Sniper who was sat on his left.

"Hey, Snipes?..." 

She frowned at the altered nickname, but indicated for him to continue. Frankie grinned innocently at her.

"Could you plate us up some, please?..." 

The black haired girl rolled her eyes but complied anyway, heaping several blueberry pancakes onto a plate, then pouring a generous amount of sweet syrup over the top and sliding the plate across in front of her friend.

"Thank you." 

He murmured before scooping up a folk full and offering it to Gerard's open mouth.  
Being covertly observed by the others, as they continued to talk and eat, Frankie and Gerard took alternate bites of the delicious food until the younger boy clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. He was full, even though he hadn't managed more than a dozen or so mouthfuls.

"Enough baby?" 

Frankie chuckled as Gerard rubbed his tiny belly and groaned in satisfaction. Gerard nodded, then tucked his head back into Frankie's neck and yawned wide. Frankie kissed his forehead as he started to drift back off to sleep, then carried on to eat the remaining pancakes while listening absently to the chatter going on around him.

As they were all finishing up, their peaceful morning was disturbed by a ring of the doorbell.

"Who the fuck is that?" 

Syn demanded, looking round the table as he knew they weren't expecting visitors. Gerard jolted awake with a frightened squeak. Sniper wore the only non-blank face around the table.

Jumping up from her seat, she ran off to answer the door with a huge grin on her face. Everyone else just sat around the table looking confused.  
They could hear a lot of girly squeals coming from the hallway, which made them all smirk cause Sniper wasn't really known for that kind of behaviour, and would definitely get ribbed for it later...then they heard a deeper male voice, and Gerard was a shivering mess again, hiding in Frankie's neck and clinging to his pyjama top for all he was worth.  
Frankie stroked his hair and hummed softly to him, comforting the trembling boy and assuring him that he was safe. Gerard wasn't so sure that was true. He recognised that voice. What the fuck was _he_ doing there?

"Yeah guys..." 

Sniper's voice travelled through to them as she approached the kitchen.

"We got a bit of a houseful right now, but I'm sure it'll be ok..." 

She pushed open the door and stepped inside, closely followed by a short, pretty girl with long dark-blonde hair, and pale blue-grey eyes. Frank noted that her fingers were linked with Sniper's but he didn't think anyone else saw it.  
Behind them, came a guy with scraggly black hair and a somewhat stoned look on his face.

"Guys..." 

Sniper addressed her friends around the table.

"...this is Avril..." 

She glanced at the girl as if asking for permission for something. Apparently she got it, cause she turned back with a massive grin and continued.

"She's my girlfriend"."

"Since _when_?..." 

Syn demanded, standing up and planting his hands on his hips. Who knew he was such a diva?

"And why didn't I know about this?"

Sniper laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Cause I didn't tell you..." 

She grinned.

"And cause you're not my mom." 

Syn scowled but sat back down quietly.

"Who's he?" 

Zacky asked, taking up his friend's big brother mantle, and running with it.

"Hey..." 

The guy muttered.

"I'm Bert."

Frankie felt Gerard tense up violently, but he thought it was just cause he didn't know this man.

"He's Avril's brother..." 

Sniper clarified, unaware of Gerard's sudden discomfort.

"He's gonna hang out, if that's ok with you, Syn?" 

She raised a questioning eyebrow at her step-brother, daring him to argue with her on this. Syn put his hands up in defeat.

"No problem." 

He smirked, turning to gauge Zacky's reaction to the strange man in the doorway, who seemed to be trying to get a good look at Gerard's hidden face. Gerard refused to lift his head...there was no _Way_ this was happening.

Gerard shivered against Frankie's chest as the volume in the kitchen increased with the number of people present. Sniper took her place at the table again, pulling Avril down to perch on her knee, while Bert leaned against the wall just to the left of the doorway.

"So..." 

Bert said a few minutes later, over the other chatter. Gerard wasn't sure who he was addressing as he still had his face buried in Frankie's neck.

"Nice to see you Gerard."

All talk around the room stopped, then Frankie spoke quietly next to the younger boy's ear.

"Baby?...you know Bert?"

Gerard could feel his heart rate quicken and his breathing becoming erratic. He didn't want to be there. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he just wanted to disappear. As quiet sobs started to sound in the small space and Gerard's fingers clutched desperately to Frankie's tee, he knew he was headed for a full-on panic attack. Abruptly, Frankie stood up, hitched Gerard's thin legs up around his waist and headed toward the door to the living room.

"Syn?..." 

He called back, not bothering to turn around. The older boy got up and followed him out, shooting Bert a warning glare on his way past. Once they were away from the door, Frankie turned to his friend.

"Can we use your room?...Gee needs some space."

Syn nodded.

"Sure, no problem..." 

He pointed to the stairs.

"First door on the left..." 

Frankie smiled slightly as he nodded to signal that he'd understood before turning away.

"Frankie?..." 

The smaller boy stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Do you want me to chuck that guy out?"

Frankie considered this for a moment then shrugged.

"I need to find out what's going on first..." 

He said, quietly.

"You see what you can get out of him and I'll talk to Gee...ok?"

Syn agreed on this plan and headed back to the kitchen, where he found everyone sitting in a tense slightly hostile silence.

"Ok then _Bert_..." 

He spat the name at the shorter man.

"Talk...and you better make it good."

Bert sighed and looked at his cigarette stained fingertips.

"Gerard and I went out..." 

No one spoke so he continued.

"It was about a year ago, and it was only for about two months..." 

He glanced around the room, seeing that he had everyone's full attention now. He sighed and looked back down, frowning.

"He wasn't really ready for a relationship, so I ended it."

Sniper coughed in the silence that followed, then spoke softly to her girlfriend's brother.

"Bert...how old are you?"

Bert didn't reply.

"He's 20..." 

Avril answered after a moment.

"He'll be 21 in February. Why?"

"Cause Gerard's only 15..." 

Syn said, a murderous edge to his quiet voice.

"What did you do to him, asshole?" 

He spat, stepping up to Bert and pinning him to the wall by the front of his grubby hoodie, getting right in his face. Bert screwed his eyes shut and tried to wriggle free.

"Nothing..." 

He whined.

"I never touched him."

Suddenly, in a blur of rage Frankie practically flew across the kitchen at the trapped man. No one even saw him return.

"LIAR!!..."

He yelled as his fist crashed into Bert's startled face. Syn let go of Bert's hoodie and stepped back, giving Frankie room to move. Frankie was not letting up. 

"He told me what you did, you sick FUCK!...He's just a kid, and you...you..." 

Frankie practically growled in anger, pulling the other man forward then slamming him back hard against the wall.

"You even knew what his fuckin' dad was like...how bad he got bullied and hurt...and you _still_ did that."

"Frankie, calm down...you're gonna hurt him." 

Linda said gently to his right, placing a soft hand on her son's arm but not trying to pull him away.

"I think that's the point." 

Zacky muttered from his seat at the table. Syn snickered.

"He..." 

Frankie breathed deep, attempting to regain his cool, and not completely lose it in front of his mother.

"He tried to...he..." 

Frankie couldn't even say the words, but everyone knew what he meant.

"But Gee screamed too much and this piece of SHIT gave up and just hit him instead..." 

Frankie pulled his arm back and punched Bert sharply in the gut, the older man doubling over as much as he could while still being pinned to the wall. The wind was knocked out of him and his eyes watered at the sensation.

"He hit him til Gee passed out...then he left him to go fuck a damn cheerleader." 

Frankie pounded his fist into Bert's face twice in quick succession before stepping back and letting the bruised and bleeding man slide down the wall and onto the kitchen floor, where he sat nursing his black eye and split lip, and not daring to move or speak.  
Frankie paced angrily across the room, then turned to see Sniper's girlfriend as she slipped from her lap and moved to crouch down in front of her brother. Frankie couldn't see her face, but the stiffness she held in her tiny body told him that she was furious...though he wasn't sure if it was at Bert, or him.

A tense silence fell over the room, one that it seemed no one was willing to break. Linda watched Frankie as he practically vibrated with rage. He was trying to hold himself back, and it was really fucking difficult right now.  
Sniper was staring at the floor, blaming herself for bringing this man into their lives...though no one else blamed her...she didn't know.

In the quiet that followed, it was easy to hear when a thud came from upstairs. Everyone's eyes looked to the ceiling, then Frankie was sprinting from the room. Bert thought about trying to leave then, but with severe looks from both Syn and Zacky, he quickly decided against it and returned his eyes to the floor.

As Frankie reached Syn's bedroom he hesitated for just a second, hearing sobbing coming from behind the closed door, then quietly opened it.  
Everything that had happened, couldn't prepare him for what he saw...he wasn't sure anything could've.  
Gerard had been asleep when Frankie left him. He'd been curled up on Syn's bed, with a mound of blankets wrapped around his thin frame and a small smile on his lips, from when Frankie had kissed him and told him that everything would be alright.  
When Frankie returned, he saw a very different image, one he didn't quite know what to do with.

Gerard was sat on the floor, with the blankets pooled around him, his head rested back against the bed, his eyes closed, his mouth hung open...and his right hand stuffed inside the front of his onesie, slowly jacking himself off while quiet moans escaped his parted lips. Frankie swallowed deeply and closed the door behind him.

"Err...Gee?..." 

He murmured. Gerard's head shot up. He made a surprised squeak as his eyes grew huge and his hand stilled, though Frankie noticed that it stayed where it was.

"You need some help there baby?" 

Frankie smirked. Gerard's cheeks flushed pink but he held eye contact and nodded, smiling coyly.

"P-please Frankie."

Frankie worried that this could be a repeat of last night, but quickly crossed the room and dropped to his knees next to the younger boy.

"If you want me to stop...I will. You just have to tell me, ok?"

Gerard nodded and reached out for Frankie's hand, pulling the older boy toward him and slipping both their hands inside his onesie, and his boxers.  
As Frankie's fingers wrapped around Gerard's semi-hard dick and began to stroke him gently, a moan of pleasure fell from his mouth and his hands grabbed onto Frankie's shoulders for support.

"Oh...Frankie..." 

He whimpered, his hips bucking forward into Frankie's hand.

"F-faster..." 

Gerard's eyes rolled back as he bit down on his lower lip to keep in his sounds, well aware that there were several people downstairs at this very moment.

"Uh...uh...Fr-Frankieeee." 

He couldn't hold them in. Frankie moved his hand faster, loving the noises he was pulling from the quickly unravelling boy in front of him...he could get off purely by listening to those noises.

"Come on baby..." 

He cooed, nuzzling against Gerard's neck.

That's it, Angel...you're doing so good for me..." 

Frankie had his other hand down his own pyjama pants, pumping hard and fast.

"That's right..." 

He knew they were both close now.

"Cum for me baby..."

And with that and just two more pumps of his hands, they both came in their boxers, and all over Frankie's trembling fingers. As they collapsed against each other, sweating and panting for breath, Frankie turned to look at the beautiful creature by his side, and was relieved to see the blissed out expression on his flushed pretty face.

"Better baby?"

Gerard giggled lightly and snuggled into Frankie's side, yawning wide.

"Much better Frankie..." 

He sighed in content.

"You're all I need."

Frankie pulled the blankets back up around Gerard's small body and scooped him up into his arms, then climbed onto the bed and curled himself protectively around the younger boy.

"Sleep now baby. I'm right here."

Within just a few short minutes, Gerard was softly snoring against Frankie's chest, and Frankie was trying to remember just when his life turned into...whatever this is. He'd been happy when it was just him and his mum, even if he didn't like moving around all the time cause of her work...but since they'd arrived here everything was just that bit more exciting, and best of all...he had found Gerard, and he never wanted to let him go.

Gerard slept in Frankie's arms for a few hours, then woke as Linda stuck her head around the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, boys..." 

She smiled apologetically.

"...but I think we should go home now...give these guys their house back."

Frankie chuckled softly as Gerard snuggled tighter into his chest.

"Ok mumma, just give us a minute and we'll be down..." 

Linda turned to go but Frank called her back.

"Oh, mumma?"

"Hmm?" 

She hummed to him, eyebrows raising in query.

"Who's down there?"

Linda knew what he was asking without him having to say the words. He wanted to know if that asshole Bert was still there or not...without mentioning his name and risking upsetting the sleepy boy curled up against him.

"Just Sniper and Syn..." 

She said quietly.

"Everyone else left a while ago..." 

She smiled down at the boys.

"I'll see you in a minute." 

Then she disappeared out, closing the door with a quiet click. Frankie stroked Gerard's long hair from his face.

"Sweetie?..." 

Gerard looked up, stifling a yawn. Frankie grinned at him, resisting the urge to "Awww!".

"We're going home now, ok?..." 

Gerard nodded softly.

"And when we get there, I'll cut your hair...If you like?"

Gerard tilted his head slightly, a confused look on his face.

"Why?" 

He didn't remember the last time it was cut. Frankie giggled.

"Well it's that, or we start braiding it babe...it's really long."

Gerard frowned.

"Do I...do I look like a g-girl?" 

He whimpered. Shit...was he gonna cry? Had this actually upset him? Frankie tried to back peddle.

"No baby, no. It's just...err..." 

Frankie froze as a small giggle escaped Gerard's pale pink lips. He was messing with him.

"Oh God Gee...I thought you were really gonna cry there..." 

Gerard smiled sweetly and Frankie rolled his eyes.

"Ok...let's go."

Frankie climbed off the bed and reached for Gerard, preparing to pick him up. Gerard shook his head.

"I want to walk, Frankie..." 

He mumbled quietly, sliding to the edge of the bed and putting his feet down onto the floor.

Is that ok?"

Frank grinned.

"Of course it is..." 

He watched as Gerard stood on slightly shaky legs.

"But can I hold your hand?"

Gerard held out his hand.

"I'm not sure I'd make it down the stairs if you didn't."

They slowly made their way downstairs, Frankie watching Gerard's every tentative step, then walked into the living room where Linda, Sniper and Syn all sat around the fire. Linda looked up and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"In a minute, mumma..." 

Frank grinned, then turned toward Syn.

"Could we borrow a couple jackets, and a pair of shoes?"

Syn nodded and left the room. Gerard looked at Frankie.

"One pair of shoes?" 

He questioned. Frankie pulled him into his side and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"It's icy out there and fucking cold...so you get carried and I'm not arguing about this...ok?" 

The look on his face told Gerard that the decision was made, so he nodded and wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist, quickly receiving a hug in return. Syn walked in a moment later with two thick hoodies, two wooly beanie hats, and a pair of sneakers that Frankie was almost 100% certain belonged to Sniper.

"Here..." 

He said, handing over the items.

"I think these should fit you." 

The smirk on his face told Frankie that he was right about the shoes.

"Thanks." 

Frankie took the things then helped Gerard into a hoodie that said **Normal People Scare Me** on the front, and had a picture of a rabbit holding a hand grenade on the back...before slipping on his hoodie, that had the slogan **Whiskey Tango Foxtrot** in rainbow print on the front, and toeing into the sneakers, which embarrassingly, fit perfect.  
Once they were both snug in their borrowed clothes, hats firmly pulled down over their ears, Frankie stepped over to Gerard and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on then sweetie..." 

He said, opening his arms to the boy.

"Jump up."

Gerard giggled and wrapped his arms round Frankie's neck, then allowed himself to be lifted up before putting his legs around Frankie's hips and crossing his feet one over the other. Clinging on tight, Gerard realised that this was probably his favourite place to be in the whole world...and as they headed out the door into the cold early evening air and over to Linda's car, he was glad he hadn't made a fuss about being carried, cause he was loving being back in Frankie's warm arms.  
As they got in the car, waving goodbye to Sniper and Syn, Gerard yawned wide and snuggled against Frankie's chest...and before they even reached home, he was once again fast asleep...and dreaming for once about being safe and warm and happy. Dreaming about Frankie.

When they arrived home, Linda told Frankie to wait while she unlocked the door. Looking down at the sleeping boy in his lap, Frankie noticed something he hadn't seen before. Brushing Gee's hair from his forehead, Frankie saw a scar just below the boy's hairline. It was about an inch long and looked to be quite old cause it was very faint, but as he traced his fingertip over it, Frankie could still feel the slight uneven texture and frowned. How many scars did this sweet, broken boy have? Would Frankie really be able to help put him back together?

A quite knock on the car window snapped Frankie from his thoughts and he turned to see his mother smiling in at him as she opened the door.

"Come on Frankie, let's get him in the warm." 

She said softly, helping Frankie out of the car with Gerard still asleep in his arms. They made their way into the house and Frankie was glad to be home, but a little disturbed to see the broken stool that Syn had used on that monster still laying on the living room carpet.

"I'm gonna put Gee to bed, then I'll help you clean up down here, ok mumma?" 

He murmured, trying not to wake Gerard up. Linda shook her head.

"I can manage..." 

She assured.

"But we need to talk once he's down." 

She nodded toward Gerard's sleeping form. Frankie smiled tiredly then headed for the stairs.

"I'll be back in a minute mumma." 

Then he took Gerard up to bed. After placing the younger boy in his bed, taking off his beanie hat and carefully wrapping the blankets around him for comfort and warmth, Frankie gently kissed his forehead then took off his own beanie, toed off Sniper's shoes and slipped silently out of the room and down the stairs.  
When he reached the living room, Frankie found that the broken stool and any other mess that had been there had all vanished, along with his mother. A clinking of mugs from the direction of the kitchen told him where she'd gone.

Pushing through the doorway, Frankie was greeted by the smell of hot chocolate and a plate of blueberry muffins. He grinned as he grabbed the first muffin and sat at the breakfast bar opposite his mother. She smiled back, sipping her drink. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Frankie picking the fruit from his muffin and popping each one in his mouth while Linda thought about what exactly she was going to say. After a while, she spoke.

"Frankie..." 

He looked up at her, swallowing down a mouthful of hot liquid.

"I have a friend who I think can help us..." 

Frank furrowed his eyebrows, he wasn't sure where this was going.

"Do you remember Pete?...he's a family lawyer now, and I think he could get me custody of Gerard...cause there's no way he can go back to that vile man."

Frankie's face lit up.

"Then he could stay here?..." 

He was practically bouncing in his seat.

"...permanently?"

Linda hummed and nodded as she finished the last of her drink.

"I'll give him a call in the morning, it's too late now..." 

Frank glanced at the clock on the wall...wow!...he hadn't realised it was that late.

"I'm going to take the day off tomorrow and try to get this mess sorted out. I'll call the school and say you're not going in for a couple days...Gerard's going to need you, and he's not well enough to go back to school right now..." 

Linda stood and took her mug over to the sink, rinsed it out then placed it in the dishwasher before turning back to face her son.

"I think he may need more help than we can give..." 

She frowned at the floor.

"He might need therapy..." 

She looked up to see Frankie's worried face.

"We'll see him through this, whatever it takes, ok?"

Frankie nodded then crossed the room and pulled his Ma into a hug, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What if his... _dad_..." 

Frankie spat the word.

"...won't let him go? What if he fights us?" 

Frankie raised his eyes to meet Linda's. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then she grinned.

"We won't give him a choice...we know what he did, and if he doesn't want to end up in jail for it, he'll do as we say..." 

Frankie nodded vigorously and Linda chuckled.

"Ok, well it looks like we have a busy day tomorrow, so why don't you head off to bed...I'll just clean up in here."

Frankie argued that he should help with the clean up as he'd made half the mess, but Linda assured him there wasn't much and shooed him out of the kitchen, wishing him a "Goodnight" before turning to tidy up after their supper. Frankie headed back up the stairs and slipped quietly into his dark bedroom.  
Gerard was curled up in the blankets, snoring softly and as Frankie slipped in next to him, the younger boy instinctively snuggled into his side. Frankie wrapped himself around the fragile boy and gently kissed the crown of his head.

"Goodnight baby..." 

He whispered, yawning quietly.

"I love you."

Within a couple minutes, Frankie was asleep. He didn't even hear when Linda walked up the stairs and passed his room on the way to hers.

The house was silent and still. All was calm. The three people all sleeping soundly in their beds were unaware of the fact that they weren't actually alone. Hiding in the dark guest bedroom, the figure in black waited til he was sure they were all asleep...then, he would strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter coming soon.
> 
> Btw, comments encourage quicker updates. Xxx


	7. Night of Horrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the end of the last chapter, someone was in the house...now it's time to find out who, and what they want.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> * * *

Mikey Way loved his dad, but he was becoming increasingly aware that the man was quite possibly insane. He had followed his dad's orders for so long that he almost did it blindly now...but this order was maybe taking it a little bit too far.  
Terry had ordered his doting son to bring Gerard home, even if it meant killing Frankie and his mum to get him. Too far?...Mikey thought so...so he'd decided that he'd knock them out, then take his little brother home...that wasn't crossing the line...right?

Mikey slipped into Linda's room first and crept silently up to her bedside. He withdrew the chloroform soaked cloth from his pocket, that he had acquired from "a friend", and placed it firmly over her mouth and nose. He watched as her eyes flashed open and she struggled for a moment, then her eyes rolled back and she slipped into unconsciousness. One down, two to go.

Next he headed toward Frankie's room. The door squeaked slightly as he pushed it open and Mikey froze, listening for any change in the sleeping pair's breathing patterns...nothing. They slept on.  
Mikey could feel his heart racing in his chest...he knew this was wrong and that if he was caught he was probably gonna end up in juvie...but what dad wanted, dad got.

In the dim light of the bedroom, Mikey could see the two boys. They were curled up together under the blankets, Frankie wrapped protectively around the younger boy, his face pressed against the top of Gerard's head as the younger clung to the front of his top.  
Mikey took a deep steadying breath...then stepped forward and shoved the cloth over Frankie's face.

Frankie jolted awake, flailing his arms toward his attacker, but Mikey held on tight as the smaller male's struggles weakened, then ceased altogether. Of course this woke up Gerard, and Mikey was faced with a screaming, thrashing boy to deal with. He tried to get close enough to use the cloth on him too, but Gerard's desperately flying arms and legs as he backed away, falling off the far edge of the bed and scrambling across the floor toward the corner of the room, made it damn near impossible to get within reach.  
Mikey thought about trying to talk him down...but he was pretty sure that wouldn't work.

Taking his own life into his hands, Mikey threw himself at the terrified boy, receiving a fist to the ear and a foot to his unmentionables before managing to stuff the damp rag into Gerard's screaming mouth and thump him heavily in the gut, causing the panicked younger boy to double over, sucking in great lungfuls of chloroform laced air and shudder violently before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Mikey sat back, breathing deeply and holding his bruised balls with one hand, while he pulled his cellphone from his pocket with the other. Pushing the button for speed-dial 1, Mikey put the phone to his ear, (not the one Gerard smacked him in), and listened to it ring, just once.

"You got him?" 

Terry's gruff voice sounded down the line. Mikey considered lying for a moment and saying that he'd failed in his mission...but he knew if he did that, then he would just be punished in Gerard's place, and he didn't think he could handle that.

"Yes dad..." 

He mumbled.

"Are you out front?"

Terry grunted.

"Yup...bring him out." 

Then he hung up. Mikey sighed and slipped the phone back in his pocket before standing up and reaching down to hoist Gerard up over his shoulder. Turning around, he wasn't expecting who he saw standing before him.

"What the Hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Unfinished business..." 

Bert muttered.

"I can see we both had the same idea." 

He nodded toward the unconscious boy, drooling slightly down the back of Mikey's shirt. Mikey frowned.

"You were gonna take him?..." 

Bert nodded silently as he leaned against the doorframe, hands buried in his hoodie pockets.

"And what were you gonna do to him?"

"Probably the same thing y' dad plans on doin'..." 

Bert smirked, seeing the shocked look on the older Way brother's face.

"Oh yeah..." 

He murmured.

"I know about that..GeeGee cried to me when we were first together...your dad's a sick fuck, ya know that, right?"

Mikey laughed nervously.

"But you just said..."

"Oh, I know..." 

Bert interrupted.

"I said I was gonna do the same...y' know, I never said that I wasn't a sick fuck too." 

He shook his head and chuckled darkly. Mikey's phone buzzed in his pocket. Probably his dad, wondering what was taking so long. Mikey shifted the boy's dead weight slightly, though he realised now just how little Gerard actually weighed.

"My dad's right outside, ya know..." 

Bert shrugged, unconcerned.

"I can't let you take him...it's more than my life's worth."

A nasty grin spread across the older man's face.

"Who said you have a choice?"

Time seemed to stand still in that dark, quiet bedroom and then....Bert was across the room in seconds, fist striking Mikey's face with violent force. Gee's unconscious body hit the floor with a thud as he rolled from Mikey's shoulder and Bert and Mikey lay into each other, punching and kicking for all they were worth...

When the fight was over, and the victor stood shakily to his feet, blood dripping from his nose, it suddenly came to his attention that the object of their fight, was no longer in the room...and neither was Frankie. Where the fuck did they go now?

* * *

Frankie felt like he was walking through fog...his vision and hearing muffled with cotton wool white noise. It must be a dream. It couldn't be real.  
There were thumps and bangs, and fuzzy distorted voices. There was a figure on the ground, a small slumped body that Frank thought he should know, but his brain was like a computer that wouldn't load properly. A tiny voice in the back of his mind said that this person was important...and that they were in trouble.

Frankie rolled off the edge of the bed, his cheek hitting the corner of the bedside cabinet on the way down...the sharp pain shocked his numb brain into gear.  
That was Gerard over there!...his Gee!...and he was hurt!...and there were other people here, dangerous people that meant to harm him. Frankie couldn't focus on them...only on Gee.

Crawling on his belly across the carpet, Frankie made his way to Gerard's side. Eyes still unfocused, he pulled the younger boy into his arms. Gerard's body hung limp against his chest, but Frankie couldn't remember why that was bad...he knew something was wrong, just not what it was.

Frankie crawled toward his wardrobe, dragging Gerard's floppy form behind him. They had to hide. They weren't safe...or were they playing a game? Frankie couldn't think straight...everything was jumbled and his mind was spinning and turning and floundering stupidly.  
Dragging Gerard into the closet after him, Frankie pulled the door closed and huddled in the dark. Gerard stirred slightly as Frankie drew him in close, needing to feel him warm and safe in his arms.

The sounds of battle died outside the tiny dark cave as the two boys, one curled protectively around the other, who continued to sleep, waited for whatever would happen next. Was Gerard asleep?...Frankie couldn't remember. Was there something wrong? Was he forgetting something important?  
A voice from outside. Scratchy and rough, and a tone of anger...frustration. Who?

Frankie's doped mind couldn't tell what was being said, and was too lost to care. He'd rescued Gerard from danger and now he could rest. Closing bloodshot eyes, Frankie slipped back into blissful unconsciousness, the small boy in his arms slept through it all.

* * *

Bert stood confused in the middle of the dark room. They couldn't have just vanished...they had to be here somewhere. Looking down at the unconscious body of Mikey Way, Bert grinned...oh well, if he couldn't have one brother, he'd just make do with the other.  
Picking the limp boy up and throwing him over his shoulder, Bert didn't hear the tiny cough that came from the wardrobe to his right, and quickly left the room, walked down the stairs then through the kitchen and out the back door.

Plans change, he figured, and he'd make the most of what he'd got. Laughing quietly, he disappeared into the night.

Back in the bedroom, Frankie's eyes were fluttering open but he couldn't for the life of hi, work out where the Hell he was...or what on Earth was happening.

"Gee?..." 

He croaked out, his throat feeling rough and dry.

"Baby, wake up..." 

Gerard remained stubbornly silent and still. Tears slid down Frankie's cheeks.

"Gee...please?"

"F..Frankie?" 

Gerard's tiny weak voice broke through the fog in Frankie's mind.

"Oh baby..." 

Frankie breathed in relief.

"It's ok...it's over."

"Frankie?...where?" 

Gerard whimpered quietly.

"We're in the closet." 

Frankie murmured. Gerard's head turned slowly to look up at Frankie, his eyes wide and innocent.

"I don't th-think either one of us has b-been in the closet for years...do you?" 

He joked, trying to keep a straight face. Frankie smirked at him.

"Smartass..." 

He pressed a kiss to Gerard's temple.

"Come on, let's get outta here. I'm getting a cramp in my leg."

Pushing the door open with his foot, Frankie groaned as he moved and pain shot through his head.

"What the fuck?" 

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb, squeezing his eyes tight shut.

"Frankie?..." 

Gerard sniffed, stroking Frankie's hair from his face with shaky fingers.

"You ok?"

Frankie panted slightly through the pain.

"I...I'm ok baby..." 

He peeled his eyes open and looked at Gerard's worried face.

"Don't worry 'bout me."

Frankie crawled out of the tight space and stood up, reaching back in for Gerard's hand and helping him climb to his feet as his legs wobbled beneath him. Neither boy had all their balance right now and they leaned on each other as they staggered over to the bed and flopped down onto the comforter.

"What happened?" 

Gerard whispered, his head pounding too.

"I don't know..." 

Frankie replied, wrapping his arms around Gerard's thin body and hugging him close.

"I don't remember."

Gerard sobbed into Frankie's chest.

"I...I think..." 

He shook fearfully in Frankie's arms.

"Mikey was h-here."

Frankie felt rage start to boil in his chest. That little weasel dared to come into _his_ house?!...But there had to be more...cause they'd somehow ended up hiding in his closet, with heads full of cotton wool and razorblades and no clear memories of why.  
Fuck!...why couldn't he remember?

"Frankie?...Gerard?..." 

Linda's small voice came from outside the room. Frankie looked and saw his mother knelt on the floor, where she'd crawled through from her bedroom.

"Thank God you're ok." 

She sat down where she was, too tired to move again.

"Mumma?...are _you_ ok?" 

Frankie wanted to go hug her, but he didn't have the energy. Linda nodded sleepily.

"Yeah. It was Mikey...wasn't it?"

Frankie decided then and there, that the next time he saw that guy, he was gonna knock him right into the middle of next week.

"I think so, yeah."

It still didn't all add up, but as the three of them were almost asleep right now, Frankie figured that his questions would just have to wait til the morning, and with Gerard already drifting off in his arms, Frankie laid himself and the younger boy back on the bed with a small "Omph" noise and closed his eyes.  
They could work this all out tomorrow, after they'd had a good night sleep.

They didn't get a good night sleep cause less than ten minutes later, Terry was kicking in the front door and storming up the stairs. He'd been calling Mikey constantly since the boy never returned and he'd realised that something had gone wrong.  
When he reached the landing and he saw that Linda bitch that he'd fought with before asleep on the floor, he smirked...at least Mikey had done _something_ right.

Looking into the room that she was just outside of, he saw that little piece of shit that he'd come here for, curled up in the arms of another boy...presumably Frankie. Sneering at the sheer "gayness" of the scene, he stepped over the sleeping woman and walked over to the bed.  
Grabbing Gerard by his arms, he hauled the unconscious boy up off the bed, pausing slightly as both the boy in his arms and Frankie whimpered and tried to hold on...they didn't however wake up, and Terry slung Gerard's limp body over his shoulder and quickly left the room.  
As he headed toward the stairs, a small voice from behind him made him stop and turn.

"Please don't?"

The other boy, Frankie, was on his knees in the doorway, staring at him with desolate, tear-filled eyes. Terry grunted at him.

"He's mine, and you're never gonna see him again."

With that, he turned and walked away leaving Frankie to cry and scream behind him. Terry didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter coming soon.
> 
> Btw, comments encourage quicker updates. Xxx


	8. What would you do for love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rescue mission...but this time things things get _really_ ugly.
> 
> * * *

Once Frankie had regained the ability to think straight, he crawled back into his room and over to his bedside table. Pulling himself up onto the bed, his head spinning at the movement, he grabbed his cellphone and pressed the button to wake it up, then went into his contacts and found his friend's number. Pressing call, he listened to the phone ring for a few moments, unaware of the fact that it was nearly 4am.  
When the call was answered, Frankie was almost shocked by Syn's annoyed tone.

"What do you want Frankie? It's fucking 4 in the morning." 

"Syn?..." 

Frankie slurred slightly.

"Help."

"Frankie?...Frankie what's wrong?..." 

Syn sounded more awake now, and worried.

FRANK?!"

"Huh?...oh, yeah...err...Gee...taken." 

Frankie could feel his consciousness slipping again.

"Hold on Frankie we're on our way." 

Syn hung up. Frankie's fingers lost their grip on the cell and it clattered to the floor as he flopped back on his comforter, eyes closing and mind drifting away.

A few minutes later a car pulled up outside the Iero house, and Syn Zacky and Sniper all piled out and through the still open front door.

"FRANKIE?...FRANKIE, WHERE ARE YOU?..." 

Sniper yelled as they dashed room to room.

"FRANKIE?..."

Rushing up the stairs, she saw Linda passed out on the floor.

GUYS...UP HERE..." 

She crouched down next to the immobile woman, glancing into Frankie's room as she did.

"Linda...can you hear me?" 

She shook the older woman's shoulder.

"Sniper...did you find...oh shit." 

Zacky grunted as he saw Linda laying there.

"Frankie's in there." 

The black haired girl murmured, tilting her chin towards the room as Syn joined them on the landing. The two men entered Frankie's bedroom and crossed to his side. They looked at each other then started trying to wake him up.

"Frankie?...Frankie come on dude, wake up."

After a couple minutes of shaking their unconscious friend, he finally started to stir.

"Urgh...wha?...Gee?" 

Frankie's mind was trying to play catch-up, while simultaneously trying to explode. At least that's what it felt like.

"Frankie?...it's Syn and Zacky..." 

Syn said quietly...guessing that Frankie's head hurt rather a lot right now.

"It's gonna be ok. Can you remember what happened?"

Frankie groaned as the boys helped him upright.

"Err...uh...yeah..." 

He muttered, screwing his eyes shut against the light that someone had turned on at some point.

"Some of it..." 

He pinched the bridge of his nose then continued.

"It was Mikey. He put like, something on my face and things went wonky...then there was a fight...I think...and Gee was on the floor...I...I dragged him into the closet to hide...next thing I knew, it was quiet and we came back out...no one was here. Then...then Mumma came...Mumma!...oh my God, my mom!" 

Frankie started to panic.

"She's ok..." 

Syn assured.

"Sniper's with her."

"Ok...o-ok..." 

Frankie relaxed a little.

"So...then...err...then I think we fell asleep...then I woke up and Gee's...dad was carrying him off..." 

Syn and Zacky's eyes went wide.

"He said..." 

Frankie sobbed, tears threatening to fall.

"He said I'd n-never s-see him ag-again."

Frankie broke down then and the boys weren't really sure how to handle that, so they just waited for him to take a breath before Syn spoke softly to him.

"We'll get him back Frankie...and we'll make sure that asshole goes where he belongs."

Frankie looked between his two friend's faces, tears still staining his cheeks. He swallowed deeply, then spoke...

"He's not going to jail...he's going in the fucking ground!"

Somehow, Syn and Zacky were ok with that.

* * *

When Gerard finally woke up from his chloroform induced sleep, it took him just a few seconds to realise that he was no longer wrapped up in Frankie's warm, protective arms. It took him another few seconds to figure out where he now was.  
He was currently naked, with his hands tied to the bottom of a radiator, (that hadn't worked in 10 years) on the floor of his old basement bedroom.  
Gerard knew this was really bad.

He thought for a moment that the whole thing with Frankie had been a dream, but he could still taste him on his lips, could still feel and smell him on his skin and maybe that was worse cause he knew what he'd lost. If he'd never met Frank, then waking here like this would just be another bad day in his shitty life...but he _had_ met him, and it tore at his heart that he'd been taken away from that wonderful, caring, understanding and beautiful boy...and dragged back to this Hell.

Tears dripped from his eyes as he imagined his Frankie, worried for him, looking for him. _Would_ he look for him, or would he write him off as a lost cause? Gerard liked to think that Frankie was already on his way, getting ready to bust down the door and carry him away like his knight in shining armour...but just how realistic was that? Even if Frankie wanted to rescue him, would he be able to?...or would Terry hurt him when he tried? Gerard didn't want that, but he knew that the older man was too strong and if it came to a fight, Frankie would lose.

Shivering in the cold dark basement, Gerard thought he heard noises coming from upstairs. Shouting and banging...it was probably Terry and Mikey, they were normally tight as anything, but Terry could start an argument in an empty room and Mikey wasn't exactly known for his even temper.  
Gerard knew that Terry was probably going to come down here soon, and the fact that he had already been stripped told him that his...dad...was likely to rape him again, before beating him for daring to run away. The only possible light at the end of the tunnel was the fact that Terry might be _so_ angry this time, that he might actually kill him.  
Shit, you know you're in trouble when the thought of death is reassuring.

Curling into a tighter ball, head pounding from the drug and body shaking from the cold, Gerard listened as the yells drifting to him from above became louder...though he still couldn't distinguish words, or even who was shouting.  
Waves of nausea swept over him as the room seemed to spin and sway. Gerard closed his eyes and prayed for this nightmare to end...though he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the only was he was leaving here now, was feet first, in a body bag.

* * *

Frankie had the baseball bat now, while Syn and Zacky held Terry's arms firmly...keeping him still and holding him up. It had taken all three of them to subdue him to this point.

"You sack of shit!..." 

Frankie spat in Terry's face.

"For what you've done, you deserve to rot..." 

He turned to the boys either side of the already battered man.

"Few more minutes, then we dig..." 

Terry's bloodshot eyes grew wide and he started to struggle with renewed vigour.

"Hold him still."

Frankie brought the bat back and swung it forward hard into Terry's stomach. The older man's breath was knocked from his lungs and if it hadn't been for Syn and Zacky, he would've been doubled over on the floor by now. He was struggling to pull oxygen into his body when Frank hit him again, just as hard as before.

"Frankie?..." 

Syn said quietly but with enough strength to gain his friend's attention. Frankie looked at him, one eyebrow raised as he panted from exhaustion.

"I think that's enough Frankie." 

Syn and Zacky looked a little green, which Frankie found odd considering all the beatings they had handed out.

"No!..." 

Frankie grunted.

"He deserves this! You agreed!"

Syn nodded.

"Yeah, you're right that he deserves this and more...but you're not gonna do it...we are..." 

He indicated Zacky and himself.

"You've got your boy to rescue."

Zacky nodded in agreement.

"Yeah dude. Leave this asshole to us..go find Gerard and get him outta here. He needs you."

Frankie looked between the two older men, and realised they were right. Dropping the baseball bat to the ground with a thump, he turned to go look for Gerard cause his disgusting excuse for a father wouldn't tell them where he was. Before leaving the room he stopped, turned and walked back over to Terry, grabbing the broken man by the chin and forcing their eyes to meet.

"So you know before you die...once I've taken Gerard out of here, I'm going to make sure that he never has to think of you again. It'll be like you never even existed to him, or me." 

Frankie dropped Terry's chin and turned to walk away.

"Wait..." 

Terry choked out. Frankie rolled his eyes but humoured him...after all, these would be the last words he ever spoke on this Earth. Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Can you...can you look after M-Mikey?"

Frankie scoffed.

"Sure..." 

Then he looked at Terry's face.

"What...you're serious?! Uh...yeah, whatever. Where is he anyway?"

Terry shook his head, defeated.

"Dunno...not seen him since yours."

"Huh..." 

Frankie grunted, glancing at Syn and Zacky who also looked confused.

"Oh well. Goodbye." 

Then he turned and left the room to the sound of screams and breaking bones.  
Even though he would've quite happily delivered the final blow himself after what he knew that monster had put Gerard through, he was actually kinda relieved that the boys had taken over. At least now if his mum or anyone else asked, he would be telling the truth when he says he didn't kill Terry Way.

It didn't take Frankie long to search the ground and upper floor of the house, and determine that Gerard wasn't there. That only really left one more place to look.  
Opening the door into the basement, Frankie fingertip searched for the light switch then clicked it on.

"Gerard?...you down there?" 

He called softly as he made his way down the creaking wooden stairs. No reply. When he reached the bottom step a tiny whimpering noise drew his attention to the space below the stairs. Swallowing thickly, he crept through the dimly lit damp space til he finally found the source of the sound. There, curled up in a tiny, pale and naked ball...his hands tied to a radiator...fresh blood and bruises littering his frail body...was Gerard.

Frankie's lip quivered at the sight, his eyes watered then he pulled himself together and forced himself to move Dropping to his knees next to the boy, Frankie tentatively reached out to him, placing his shaky hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Gee...can you hear me baby?..." 

Gerard was facing away from Frankie so he carefully rolled him over onto his back.

"Gee?...Gerard?...baby, please?..." 

Gerard's eyes were open but he wasn't seeing Frankie or the room he was in. They stared glassily into space.

"Come on baby...please?" 

He started to cry, then angrily wiped away his tears. That wouldn't do _anyone_ any good. Frankie shook himself out of his despair and set about untying the ropes that held the younger boy in their grasp. Once he'd freed Gerard's hands, he stood up and quickly searched for something to wrap the small trembling figure in. Across the room there was an old threadbare blanket, laying on a thin dirty and damp mattress. Frankie had a horrible realisation that this had in fact been Gerard's bedroom. Frankie felt sick.  
Picking up the blanket, he walked softly back to Gerard's side and carefully wrapped the boy up in the pitiful excuse for a blanket burrito, and carried him up out of the basement.

The screams had stopped now thank God...and the house was quiet. Frankie carried the unresponsive boy up to the top floor and into Mikey's room, where he carefully laid him on the bed then hunted through his wardrobe for clothes that would keep him warm for the journey home. While he was searching, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Frankie?...you up here dude?" 

"In here Z." 

Frankie called back. Zacky appeared at the door a moment later. 

"You found him..." 

Frankie nodded as he fought to dress the silent, limp boy.

"We're finished. It's done."

Frankie turned dead eyes his way.

"He won't be found, right?"

"Not a chance."

Frankie nodded.

"Ok...you guys clean up, we'll be down in a few minutes..." 

Zacky nodded and disappeared back downstairs. Frankie sighed and turned back to Gerard.

"Come on baby, wake up for me...please?..."

Sitting on the edge of the bed as he wriggled socks onto Gerard's tiny, bone-white feet, Frankie couldn't stop the tears that began to fall.

"Gee please?..God please..come back to me?..." 

He sobbed, pulling the boy into his lap and wrapping both arms tight around him as he sobbed desperately into his long black hair.

"Baby?"

Several minutes passed and Frankie managed to get ahold of himself again. Taking a few deep calming breaths, he scooped Gerard's lifeless body into his arms and left the room, slowly making his way down the stairs.  
Syn and Zacky were sat in the living room, and apart from the fact that neither Mikey nor Sniper were there, the scene was somewhat reminiscent of the night he'd found his Gerard. Frankie frowned at the memory, then cleared his throat to attract the two older boy's attention. When they turned to look his way, he spoke quietly...exhaustion heavy in his voice. 

"Ok...let's go."

A couple minutes later they were all in Syn's car, headed back to Frankie's house. Was the nightmare really over?...and where the Hell was Mikey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go, but as always, comments encourage updates.  
> Xxx


	9. All's Well That Ends Well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tying up loose ends here, happy ends for almost everyone...almost.

The grey light of dawn was just beginning to show through the curtains as Sniper and Linda were sat on the sofa side by side, and heard the car pull into the driveway. The two woman looked at each other nervously, they'd spent the last few hours in an uneasy silence, knowing what the boys planned on doing, but having been unable to convince them otherwise.  
Now they were back and the reality that they had probably killed a man was truly sinking in.

Linda was still a little shaky from the drug in her system, and Sniper had been unsure whether coffee was a good idea or not, but the older woman had insisted and Sniper had relented and made them both cup after cup of the stuff.

Levering herself up from the couch, Sniper told Linda to stay put then went to unlock the front door. Peering out into the cold front yard, a shiver running through her from the icy air, she watched as Syn and Zacky helped Frankie out of the back seat, a small wrapped up figure held close to his chest, and a worried look on his face. As they headed toward the door, Sniper opened it wide and ushered them inside, closing and locking it once they were all in.

"Frankie, thank God." 

Linda breathed from the couch as her son walked in the room. He offered her a small strained smile as he moved over to sit on the rug in front of the hearth, grateful that someone had thought to start a fire in the boys' absence. Gerard's eyes were still open, staring unseeingly into space.

"Come on baby..." 

Frankie hummed to him, brushing his hair from his face with cold fingertips.

"Wake up angel...you're safe now. It's over."

Sniper was fussing over her stepbrother's cut left hand as Linda asked the question that none of the boys wanted to answer.

"So, what happened?"

No one replied for several moments, everyone avoiding her gaze. Then Zacky spoke quietly.

"We dealt with it." 

That was all he said, and Linda decided that maybe she didn't actually want to know the details, but she needed a little more than that.

" _Who_ did you deal with?"

Syn grimaced slightly.

"Just Terry. Mikey wasn't there."

Linda nodded, sensing that she wasn't getting any more information right now.

"Sniper dear?..." 

The younger woman's head turned her way.

"Why don't you put the kettle on?...I think we could all do with a hot drink..." 

She looked at Zacky.

"Could you give her a hand?"

The two teenagers nodded then disappeared into the kitchen. Syn sat down in the armchair opposite Linda.

"We're all gonna stay here til we know where Mikey went. Don't worry Lin, everything's gonna be ok."

Linda gave him a tired smile then turned to watch as Frankie carefully unwrapped the blankets from around Gerard's motionless body.  
The younger boy's face was slack and bruised. His eyes were empty looking, and Frankie feared that he'd gone for good this time.

"Baby _please_ come back...I need you baby." 

He felt tears slip from his eyes and he let them fall. Holding Gerard's fragile body against his, Frankie buried his face and sobbed quietly. Linda covered her mouth as she looked away, unable to watch her son's heartbreak any more.  
When Sniper and Zacky returned with the drinks, they gave Linda her coffee and placed Syn's on the table at his side cause he'd fallen asleep, then Sniper took Frankie his mug of hot chocolate, hoping that it may work again to wake up the pale and catatonic boy in his arms.

Frankie smiled thankfully at her as she settled on the rug at his side and prepared to help him with the drink. Between them, the friends poured small sips into Gerard's parted lips...it didn't work.

* * *

Frankie had spent the last hour trying to wake Gerard, Syn had slept and Zacky had been on his phone, calling everyone he knew, putting out feelers for the elusive Mikey. Sniper had been trying to call Avril, though every attempt was going to voicemail, and Linda was calling a friend of hers, one that could hopefully get her custody of Gerard, even without his "father's" consent, or even a signature. It probably wouldn't be 100% legal, but it would be done well enough that no one would ever suspect.

"So it's possible?...and you could...You're a fucking miracle worker, Pete.. I owe you, _big_ time! Haha...yes, it's a deal...So when do you think?...Really?...Fantastic! We'll see you then...yes, ok...bye Pete...Bye..." 

Linda hung up and turned tired but happy eyes toward her son.

"He can do it Frankie!..." 

She beamed.

"He'll do it!"

Frankie looked up from Gerard's pale face, eyes wide and wet.

"What if he doesn't come back mumma?..." 

He couldn't hold back his tears and Linda remembered just how young her son actually was, beyond the piercings and illegal tattoos...that she did in fact know about, but never mentioned.

"I can't live without him mumma."

And Linda knew that was true, and that if that poor ruined boy didn't wake up, she was likely to lose her Frankie too.

"He'll be ok..." 

She climbed down onto the floor next to him and checked Gerard's vitals.

"Give him time Frankie."

Realistically though, she wasn't so sure. Gerard had been so traumatised already, a broken shell of a child really, and now God only knows what new horrors he had been put through, and maybe just being taken had been enough to snap his already fragile mind...who knows. Linda pulled Frankie into her side, pressing a soft kiss to his hair as he cradled Gerard to him.

"Come back Gee...I love you."

And right there...Linda's heart broke in two.

* * *

"Hey...you'll never guess what I saw..." 

Bert laughed as he returned to his grotty one bedroom apartment.

"I swung past your place and I saw three guys forcing their way in..." 

When he didn't get a reply Bert shrugged and carried on talking as he took off his coat and boots.

"I watched 'em for a bit through the window...hate to say it babe..." 

He walked into the bedroom, smirking at the sight before him.

"...but they kicked y' dad's ass..." 

He climbed on the bed next to the younger boy.

"Aww come on...ya not still sulking are ya?...I _am_ sorry about before. Didn't mean to be so rough..." 

Still not getting a response, Bert grabbed Mikey's chin and turned his head to face him.

"You look at me when I talk, ya little shit..." 

He spat out angrily as he saw the boy's eyes widen in fear.

"That's better. Now, as I was saying. They beat the Hell outta him...wouldn't be surprised if they killed him..." 

Bert carefully removed the ball gag from Mikey's mouth and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Better?..." 

He grinned as Mikey nodded.

"How would you feel if they had?"

Mikey thought for a moment as he let his jaw relax. Yes he loved his dad, but the man really was a monster.

"If he's dead?..." 

Mikey began softly. Bert nodded for him to continue.

"Then I'm free."

Bert grinned.

"You should learn to trust me more babe. Didn't I say this was gonna work out?"

Mikey nodded.

"Yes sir. You know best...as always."

* * *

When the doorbell rang at just after 10 that morning, everyone jumped except for Gerard as they'd been sat in silence for several hours now. Linda climbed wearily to her feet and went to answer the door. Opening it, a smile spread across her face.

"Pete...good to see you. Thanks for doing this."

"It's ok Linda..." 

He smiled.

"Happy to help."

Linda ushered him in out of the cold and shut the door behind him, before leading the way into the living room. All eyes turned their way as they entered and Frankie smiled slightly at the older man.

"Hey Pete. Long time, no see."

Pete grinned down at Frankie and the small pale boy in his arms.

"This Gerard?..." 

He asked, sitting himself down on the sofa. Frankie nodded.

Still not responding then?" 

Frankie shook his head, sadly.

"Let's get this sorted." 

Linda suggested, clearing space on the coffee table for the paperwork.

"Ok...let's."

Sniper stood up.

"Coffee?..." 

Linda, Pete, Syn and Zacky all nodded. She turned to Frankie.

"Hot chocolate Frankie?" 

Frankie smiled gratefully, nodding slightly and Sniper headed through to the kitchen. Frankie whispered into Gerard's ear.

"You like some hot chocolate baby?..." 

No reply.

"Please baby?...please wake up?" 

Nothing. Frankie buried his face in the younger boy's long black hair, feeling lost as tears slipped from his eyes. Linda looked up from the papers and frowned as she heard Frankie sob quietly. She just wished that she knew how to help.  
After a few minutes, Sniper returned with a tray full of drinks and carefully handed them out, finishing with Frankie's as she took her place at his side and helped him to try and pour small sips between Gerard's thin, dry lips. The first sip had no effect...but the second...

"F-Frankie?"

"Oh my God!...Gee?!"

Gerard's eyes slowly looked around the room. He was back in Frankie's house and back in his arms.

"F-Frankie...you...you came for m-me?"

Frankie kissed Gerard's cracked, dry lips.

"Of course I came, baby. I'll always come for you!"

Gerard snuggled against Frankie's chest.

"What h-happened?"

Frankie grimaced. Luckily Gerard didn't see.

"We came and got you. You're safe now and that's all you need to know."

"But what about my d-dad?" 

Gerard whimpered, fear evident in his voice. Frankie gently lifted Gerard's face to meet his eyes.

"He can never hurt you again. You have my word on that."

Linda cleared her throat and Gerard turned to look at her.

"Gerard sweetie...this is my friend Pete. He's a family lawyer, and he's agreed to help us. He's going to arrange for me to have full legal custody of you...if you'd like?" 

She didn't think he needed to know that it wasn't totally legal. Gerard looked between Linda and the man sat on her left. Of course he wanted that, but he wasn't sure that his dad would agree to give him up.

"My d-dad wouldn't a-agree to th-that."

Pete smiled at the clearly shaken boy.

"Don't you worry about that. If this is what you want, I can make it happen."

Gerard looked up into Frankie's hope-filled eyes, then back at Pete and Linda.

"Yes..." 

He murmured, smiling happily.

"I want that."

Suddenly Sniper's phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it free then dashed into the kitchen to answer it. Frankie offered Gerard a sip of hot chocolate, and the younger boy happily drank it. 

Gerard knew he'd been back in the basement, even though he couldn't really remember it, and he didn't know how long he'd been there...but somehow, he just knew.  
Curled up in Frankie's lap, sipping chocolate and listening to the quiet mumbling of those around him, Gerard could almost believe that his nightmare was over...almost.  
Even though this Pete guy had said he could do it, Gerard still had his doubts. Terry would never let him go willingly, he'd come to Frankie's house after him before...what was stopping him from doing it again?

Gerard wasn't listening to what was being said, all he heard was a low buzz of conversation until the door to the kitchen burst open, making him jump and bury himself more into Frankie's arms.

Everyone turned to look at Sniper as she stood there looking shocked and confused with her phone still in her hand. She didn't speak, so Syn got up and crossed the room to her.

"What happened?...are you ok?..." 

He asked gently. Sniper grabbed his arm and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. After a moment.

"HOLY FUCK!...You sure?..." 

Sniper nodded.

"Well I didn't see _that_ coming!"

Frank cocked an eyebrow at the older boy.

"Syn?...what's going on?"

Syn and Sniper both turned to look at him, they both looked somewhat shocked now.

"Umm..." 

Sniper tried, as Syn looked like he wasn't going to speak any time soon.

"That was Avril. She thought we should know...Bert?...he's with..." 

She trailed off.

"He's with Mikey..." 

Syn said quickly.

"They're like an item...have been for a while apparently."

Gerard shook his head, looking up into Frankie's curious eyes.

"But...but Mikey's not...gay." 

He breathed. Frankie held him close, stroking his hair gently.

"It doesn't matter. As long as they stay away from you, I'm happy."

Gerard pulled back slightly, frowning. Frank could see the tremor running throughout his frail body.

"But he's _not_..." 

Gerard said, confusion plain in his voice.

"He's homophobic...like dad."

Frankie pulled him back into his chest as he turned back to Sniper.

"Are you sure Snipe? Could she have got it wrong?"

Sniper shook her head.

"No. She spent the last hour with them. Apparently they've been together for more than a year. They were all lovey-dovey and shit. She said Mikey seemed happy."

"Doesn't know about his dad then." 

Zacky muttered quietly. Gerard heard him.

"What about dad?" 

He asked quickly. Zacky's eyes bulged and he looked quickly from Frankie to Syn and back for help.

"He means that we had to, err...rough him up a bit..." 

Frankie murmured, stroking Gerard's long hair.

"...to get you out of there, ya know?"

Gerard nodded, relaxing slightly.

"Oh." 

He curled up against Frankie's warm chest, yawning softly.

"You tired baby?..." 

Frankie whispered in his ear, sending a small shiver through the younger boy. Gerard nodded, rubbing his face on Frankie's hoodie. Frankie chuckled slightly, kissing the top of Gerard's head.

"Ok cutie. Go to sleep...I've got you."

Gerard yawned again and closed his eyes.

"I think we need to check this Bert and Mikey thing out..." 

Syn said after a few silent minutes as he sat on the arm of the sofa.

"They're bad enough separately...but together?...that's kinda scary."

"Didn't think anything could frighten you?" 

Sniper teased. Syn smirked back.

"It can't...I just think we ain't seen the last of those two, and they both got it in for..." 

He nodded his head toward Gerard's sleeping form, curled up in Frankie's lap.

"We need to know if they're planning anything, or if they're gonna leave him be."

Frankie chewed his lip considering this, then looked up between Syn and Zacky.

"Yeah...I think you're right. Would you two go do some recon?...just see what you can find out?"

The two older boys both grinned.

"Sure..." 

Syn chuckled.

"And if we get a chance to beat the shit outta them...we will."

Frankie rolled his eyes but grinned back, ignoring the concerned sigh from both his mom and Sniper.

"Ok guys...just be careful?"

"Will do..." 

Syn muttered as they pulled on their coats and shoes.

"And we'll grab pizzas on the way back."

"We'll be waiting." 

Frankie said. And then they were gone.

Two hours later Syn and Zacky returned, a stack of pizzas in their arms and news of Bert and Mikey ready to be told. As they let themselves in the house with the key Linda had given them, all eyes turned their way. Frankie was the first to speak.

"Well?...what did you find out?"

Syn shrugged off his coat and collapsed onto the sofa, grabbing a slice of pizza and sighing deeply. Before he took a bite he met Frankie's eyes.

"It's true...Bert and Mikey, it's all true."

Frankie frowned.

"But I don't get it. He was always openly homophobic. Did either of you suspect anything?...I mean you've known him a lot longer than me."

Syn was chewing, so Zacky fielded this question.

"No. No idea. He must've been a really good actor."

Everyone fell silent as they started to eat and think about the situation. Frankie gently shook Gerard awake.

"Wakey Wakey baby. Pizza's here."

Gerard's eyes fluttered open and he yawned cutely, looking up into Frankie's warm hazel eyes. He accepted a slice of pizza and slowly ate.

At some point during the last couple hours Pete had left. He had all the information he needed to sort out the paperwork, and he promised he'd get it all sorted as soon as possible.  
Linda was just about to ask Syn something when there was a knock at the door. Putting down her slice of pizza, she headed through to answer it. The others couldn't see who it was, but they heard Linda's voice and were all suddenly on high alert.

"And what the fuck do _you_ want?"

"Can we come in?..we're not here to cause trouble, I swear."

Linda frowned, but nodded after a moment.

"Ok...but you so much as look at anyone wrong..." 

She let the warning go unsaid, because it really didn't need to be. The two boys on her doorstep nodded, stepping past her into the warm hallway. Linda noted their joined hands but didn't comment. Closing the front door, Linda headed back into the living room.

"Follow me."

"WHAT THE HELL?..." 

Frankie shouted as Bert and Mikey walked in the room behind his mother. Gerard jumped, then buried himself in Frankie's chest as his eyes met with their visitors.

"Sorry baby." 

Frank cooed, stroking Gerard's long hair comfortingly. He continued to hush him while his eyes sent daggers at the unwelcome pair.

"What are you doing here?" 

Sniper asked coolly. Bert looked at Mikey to speak for them. Mikey sighed.

"Ok...look, we're sorry...for everything..." 

He couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"But you don't have to worry about us anymore. We're leaving. Bert's got a job in California, and I'm going with him."

"Seriously?" 

Sniper asked, incredulously. Bert and Mikey both nodded.

"I got the call last night..." 

Bert said quietly.

"I start in a week and they're providing accommodation and flights down there too."

"Fantastic. Bye." 

Syn grunted, his hands in fists at his sides. Mikey chanced to meet his eyes.

"We really are sorry..." 

He saw Syn scoff and turned his eyes toward his clearly frightened half brother.

"Gee?..." 

Gerard buried in further and Frankie bared his teeth slightly. Mikey sighed and stepped a little closer, away from Bert's side and further into the lion's den. He could feel everyone staring hatefully at him. He couldn't honestly blame them.

"Gee..." 

He crouched down a couple feet away from the trembling boy.

"It's you I came here to apologise to the most. I was an asshole, and a fuckin' rotten big brother..." 

He hung his head slightly, staring at the floor.

"I should've protected you...should've done something to make him stop, instead of joining in. I could say that he was a manipulative bastard, and that I was too young to know better when it started...but that'd be a lie. I _did_ know better, but I was scared that he'd turn on me too. I wasn't strong enough to take that and I can't apologise enough for what I've done to you..." 

He could tell that Gerard was listening, even if his face was still hidden in Frankie's chest.

"I wish things had been different. I wish I could've gotten to know you better...but you're safe now...you have Frank and all these guys who I know are gonna look after you. And I'm going far away, so you'll never have to see me again. I just hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. But I'd totally understand if you didn't."

He watched Gerard with sad eyes for a moment, then slowly stood up and turned toward Bert who was standing silently in the doorway.

"Wait..." 

A tiny shaky voice caused him to turn back. He looked down and saw Gerard's pale, tear-stained face looking up at him. Mikey glanced at Frankie and received an icy warning glare, then knelt down in front of Gerard, swallowing heavily.

"I n-never expected you to s-stop him..." 

Gerard whispered.

"He w-was always t-too strong. I knew you w-were scared of him t-too..." 

Mikey nodded.

"And I even get why you d-did what you d-did, at home...to keep on his g-good side..." 

Again, Mikey nodded.

"B-but what I don't understand is w-why you did it all the o-other times...like i-in school and stuff...when he w-wasn't there..." 

Mikey bit his lip...he didn't have an answer to that. Gerard sighed.

"Well n-now you're free of h-him. You're leaving to start a n-new life, and from the m-moment you walk out that d-door, I will n-never think of y-you again. You don't g-get my f-forgiveness today. I d-don't have that in me...yet..." 

Gerard rested his head back against Frankie's chest, his eyes still on Mikey.

"Goodbye Michael." 

He murmured, closing his eyes and burying his face once more. Mikey felt tears run down his cheeks but made no effort to wipe them away. He hadn't even expected one word from Gerard. He'd thought the younger boy was too far gone to say anything. Guess he was stronger than anyone knew.  
Mikey stood again and joined Bert by the door before facing the room.

"Goodbye..." 

He murmured.

"I hope you can all forgive me one day, or at least forget me."

"Time to go babe." 

Bert said quietly at his side. Mikey nodded, and two minutes later Linda was closing the door and they were gone.

"You ok?" 

Frankie murmured to the boy curled up in his lap. Gerard nodded slightly, a tired yawn on his lips.

"It's over. I have a new home, new friends and I have you..." 

He smiled up at Frankie.

"I couldn't be happier."

Frankie smiled back at him then placed a soft kiss to his pale pink lips.

"Sleep my love...tomorrow's the start of forever."

 

 

 

 

 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've come to the end. I hope you enjoyed the ride, and that all your questions have been answered.
> 
> Feel free to check out some of my other fics, hope you enjoy them too.
> 
> Bye for now.  
> Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter coming soon.
> 
> Btw, comments encourage quicker updates. Xxx


End file.
